El poder del amor atraves del tiempo
by Yuuki Kuchiki
Summary: REEDITANDO... ¿Es duradero el amor? ¿puede sobrevivir atraves del tiempo y el dolor? esta es la segunda historia que les traigo... pasen y lean es 100% ichirukista para las personas que aman esta pareja tanto o mas que yo...
1. Chapter 3

**Holaaa…**

**Chicas y chicos que ya habían leído este cap. Bueno decidí ofrecerle una mejorada historia y por ello estaré reeditando todos los capítulos hasta el último que publique, le agregare cosas nuevas y más emociones, creo que se lo merecen.**

**Espero que este nuevo comienzo sea de su completo agrado.**

**Por favor léanlo y déjenme sus comentarios.**

**Sembrando Un Nuevo Futuro **

**Capitulo "1¿El final o un nuevo comienzo?"**

La batalla había llegado a su final heridos y cuerpos se extendía a lo largo y ancho de sociedad de almas

Aunque trataron de evitar que la ciudad de Karakura fuera destruida algunos habitantes habían muerto tras la última pelea. Aizen había llegado a la principal puerta que lo llevaría ante el rey, pero fue acecinado por Ichigo un mal de sangre se extendía por todo el lugar Urahara, Yoruichi y Isshin se encontraban agonizando debatiéndose en una nueva pelea que era mantenerse con vida y allí estaba Rukia bañada con la sangre de todos los caído de aquella sala y Ichigo volviendo a su forma Shinigami mientras que su armadura de huesos desaparecía lentamente en miles de partículas como si jamás fuera estado pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel...

Rukia aun no se movía mantenía su cabeza baja y su katana bañada en sangre, aquel blanco puro característico de su Zampakutou había cambiado a un rojo sangriento.

En la lejanía Rukia podía oír pasos veloces y topes que acercaban asía ellos como ecos que retumbaban en su cabeza, ella no necesitaba girarse para ver quiénes eran lo que se acercaban, podía sentir su energía fluir de sus cuerpos armoniosamente y gracias a ello pudo saber que no estaban heridos y su corazón se alegro por ellos.

-¡Kurosaki –kun! - se oyó la voz de Inoue que se acercaba seguida de Sado, Ishida y Renji los cuales habían sido sanados por Inoue con rostro de preocupación y expectantes. Rukia pudo sentir la tención cuando ellos se acercaron pero aun así siguió en su misma posición sin inmutarse, sabia que lo peor estaba por venir, lo único que pedía era no sentir más dolor ya tenia suficiente con la agonía que sentían en ese momento por el silencio de Ichigo y las heridas que envenenaban su cuerpo.

Ichigo los miro y sonrió. Pero su sonrisa no duro al ver a su padre moribundo y a sus amigos.

Se inclino lentamente hasta su padre. Mientras que Inoue usaba su poder para sanarlos a todos.

Renji se acerco hasta en donde estaba Rukia en una quietud nunca antes vista parecía una estatua mármol de lo quieta que estaba.

-¡Rukia! - la llamo Renji en un susurro.

Pero no tuvo ninguna respuesta. Rukia seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos quieta como una estatua de sal.

-¡Rukia! - la volvió a llamar pero esta seguía inmóvil, una vena se marco en cráneo del peli rojo a la vez que un tic se marco en su ceja, mientras sus ojos mostraban molestia por la forma en que lo estaba ignorando su mejor amiga..

-¡RUKIA! - esta vez grito y la morena giro lentamente para mirarlo.

-¿Que sucede Renji? – pregunto en susurro lastimero.

-Nada solo quería saber si estabas bien. -Dijo el peli rojo cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho girando su rostro para ver asía Ichigo.

-Si… - respondió la morena. -No te preocupes por mí. – le sonrió con una amplia sonrisa que no le llego a sus ojos.

-Estaba preocupado. – le susurro mirándola fijamente con mirada escudriñadora.

-No soy ninguna inútil. - respondió Rukia con una venita en la frente algo molesta porque no reconocía sus habilidades como Shinigami.

-Yo no he dicho eso. - hablo rápidamente Renji viendo la aura oscura que se formaba alrededor de Rukia, y en ese momento que se acaba de recuperar de sus heridas no quería volverse a ver lastimado.

-Solo me preocupe al verte cubierta de sangre. – respondió dejando escapar un poco aire de sus pulmones contenido involuntariamente mientras se llevaba su manos vendadas a su roja cabellera en señal de nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes. – susurro un poco conmovida por las palabras de Renji.

Dirigió su atención hasta los caídos y como Inoue comenzaba el proceso de curación.

El rostro de los tres mal heridos comenzaron a abandonar las muecas de dolor a los minutos que Inoue comenzó a usar su poder.

La primera en abrir los ojos fue Yoruichi mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y buscaba a Urahara con la mirara rápidamente el cual tenía al lado. El siguiente en abrir los ojos fue Isshin solo le sonrió a su hijo el cual se veía preocupado por el estado de su padre

-¿Porque me vez con esa cara de idiota? -pregunto Isshin al ver la cara desfigurada de su hijo, pero este no respondió al comentario de su viejo y solo pudo bajar la cabeza y liberar un sollozo, por un momento Ichigo temió perder a su padre y ese dolor y vacio a pesar de verlo despierto y usando el sarcasmo con él, aun así no se aliviaba aquel vacio que crecía en su estomago...

-Ni creas que te desecharas así como así de tu padre. – continuo Isshin regalándole una amplia sonrisa a su hijo un poco conmovido por su lagrimas.

-Viejo. – fue lo único que pudo decir Ichigo con una sonrisa torcida antes de escuchar la voz preocupada de Yoruichi.

-¡Urahara! ¿Por que aun no responde? - pregunto Yoruichi al ver que Urahara no despertaba a pesar de que sus heridas ya habían desaparecido por completo algo andaba mal y ella lo presentía y le dolía no ver a su amado abrir los ojos.

-Hay algo que lo está impidiendo… -dijo Inoue mientras se forzaba aun mas.

Ichigo giro con brusquedad a mirar ha Rukia con una especie de ira desbordante y perturbadora que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

La morena mantuvo la mirada… ella no se dejaría intimidar por Ichigo, aunque fuera el Shinigami más poderoso de toda la sociedad de almas ella era una Kuchiki y una Kuchiki debía mantener su orgullo aunque se estuviera desgarrando por dentro ante el odio que emanaba el cuerpo de Ichigo que era reflejado en su aura.

-¿Kurosaki que paso en este lugar? - pregunto Ishida atrayendo la mirada de peli naranja cortando un poco aquel ambiente perturbador.

-Pregúntale ha Kuchiki Rukia ella lo sabe mejor que nadie. – respondió mientras le daba la espalda a la morena y caminaba asía el cuerpo caído de Urahara.

Todo se quedo en silencio no entendía la actitud del peli naranja, pero por momento no intervendría en las peleas de ellos.

-Ahora soy Kuchiki Rukia. - dijo la morena con voz indiferente y un poco elevada para Ichigo la escuchara.

Lo cual le dolió al peli naranja.

-De ahora en adelante para mí solo serás eso. – dijo con rencor si girarse a mirar aquella Shinigami que había marcado su vida para siempre.

-No puedo quejar fuera sido peor. -Volvió a hablar la morena con voz indiferente

-¡Que no te puedes quejar!… - se güiro para mirarla. - ya veo para ti yo no soy nadie. – dijo algo dolido.

-Kurosaki Ichigo… - suspiro. - ¿qué es lo que te moleta? ¿Acaso tú no estabas feliz de tenerme a tu lado? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que me salvo de la muerte en varias ocasiones?. – le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

-Sí y no sabes cómo me arrepiento. – escupió con veneno cada palabra, quería lastimarla y el sabia que de alguna forma esas palabras la habían herido. Y la verdad era que no estaba equivocado, aquellas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Rukia como miles de agujas destrozándola por dentro. Pero no dejo ver sus emociones, ella era una Kuchiki y como tal sabia ocultar sus emociones bajo un velo de indiferencia y arrogancia de cual asía gala en ese momento.

-Hijo déjalo ya. - pidió Isshin evitando que los dos siguieran lastimándose y aun en shock por aquellas palabras a las cual él un no le encontraba sentido.

-¡Que lo deje!... acaso no te diste de cuenta de lo que hizo esta Shinigami. – se señalo de arriba abajo menospreciando su presencia lo cual fue otro golpe para el mal herido corazón de Rukia.

-Que dramático eres Ichigo. -Dijo la morena ante una sonrisa irónica cruzando sus brazos como minutos atrás lo había hecho Renji tomando su pose de superioridad ante el joven…

-¡DRAMATICO!... -grito el Shinigami sustituto a todo pulmón sobre saltando un poco a Inoue que lo miro asustada.

-Pero que gritos son esos… - se quejo Urahara con débil voz mientras habría los ojos.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio mientras que el rubio se trataba de poner de pie con la ayuda de Yoruichi que se había apresurado a su lado.

-Gracias Inoue. - dijo el comerciante sonriéndole a una sonrojada Inoue que jugaba con sus dedos olvidándose de la discusión que había tenido Rukia y Ichigo segundos antes...

-De nada Urahara-san. -Contesto la peli naranja mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

-Hey parece que ya todos estamos bien ya nos podemos ir… - hablo Yoruichi cortando un poco la tención que se había formado de nuevo tras un extenso silencio.

-Si es lo mejor ya no soporto estar en este lugar… - dijo Ichigo al tiempo que se aparecían Hitsugaya y su escuadrón para recoger el cadáver de Aizen Sasuke traidor de la sociedad de alma y de los Shinigamis.

Todos comenzaron a ponerse en macha de nuevo Rukia iba detrás de todo siguiendo ha Hitsugaya el cual iba detrás de los Shinigamis que llevan el cuerpo de Aizen.

Con cada paso que daba la morena dejaba una huella de sangre y su vista se hacía borrosa, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, sentía como su sangre subía hasta su boca y como un sabor metálico la inundaba saliendo de ella dejando un hilo de esta el cual bajaba por su barbilla.

Se llevó las manos hasta la boca apresuradamente para limpiase conteniendo sus temblores.

-¡Estas sangrado! – afirmo Hitsugaya deteniendo la marcha. Viendo fijamente a la morena detrás de el, que limpiaba rápidamente su boca aunque aun se podía ver la palidez de la que ahora era presa al igual que los temblores y el sudor que recorría por su frente.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto haciéndose la desentendida tratando de aparentar normalidad y una tranquilidad que no poseía en ese momento.

-¿Que sucede? - pregunto Yoruichi al ver que Hitsugaya que se había detenido frente a Rukia y parecía tener una discusión con la morena.

-Kuchiki Rukia esta herida. – informo el capitán al resto del grupo sin quitarle la mirada a la morena haciendo que todo el grupo se detuviera.

-¿Kuchiki –san aun no te han curado esas heridas? –pregunto Urahara a la vez que regresaba rápidamente parándose frente de la morena abriéndole el kimono dejando ver una profunda herida y algo morado que burbujeaba de ella.

El rostro de todos palideció.

Y en sus caras solo se vio el dolor reflejado.

-¿Cuando te hirieron? -pregunto Yoruichi perpleja dando un paso asía la morena que oculto rápidamente la herida ante los ojos de sus amigos.

-Eso no importa. – respondió rápidamente alejándose de Urahara que era quien más cerca estaba de ella en ese momento.

De nuevo la mirada se le izo borrosa a la morena. El veneno seguía corriendo por sus venas y la sangre parecía no querer dejar de salir de su cuerpo. Ella sabía que Estaba llegando a su límite.

-Kuchiki-san… deja que yo te sane. – se ofreció Inoue saliendo de su estado de shock al ver a la Shinigami con aquella herida mientras caminaba hacia Rukia.

-No te acerques. - dijo Rukia con voz dura y firme.

-Pero esta herida. – argumento la peli naranja dando un paso mas así la morena un poco confundida por su actitud.

-He dicho que no te acerques. –repitió molesta a la vez que daba un paso así atrás.

Pero Inoue siguió avanzando sin prestarle atención a las exigencias de Rukia.

-Inoue no te acerques a ella. – esta vez quien lo pidió fue Urahara. -En estos momentos tu poder la puede lastimar más. – continuo al ver el rostro confundido de Inoue ante su petición.

Renji se acercó corriendo pero Rukia se alejo más de él con un rápido movimiento que izo que se tambaleara en sus propios pies como una mecedora.

-¡No se acerquen! -grito Rukia algo angustiada mirando a todos los presentes mientras tosía sangre.

Ichigo estaba perplejo no entendía nada ¿cuando Rukia había sido herida de esa forma? ¿Y que era eso que había en su herida?.

Un nuevo hilo de sangre apareció en la boca de Rukia asiendo que esta tosiera repentinamente por segunda vez.

Inoue trato de dar un paso más pero Urahara la detuvo nuevamente sosteniéndola del brazo para evitar su avance.

-No te le acerques es peligroso. - dijo el rubio con la mirada seria.

-¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Isshin mirando a Urahara.

-No se preocupen estoy bien. -Rukia sonrió respondiendo a la pregunta del patriarca de la familia Kurosaki… su familia.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunto repentinamente Urahara ante la mirada de desconcierto de todos.

-Las 6 de la tarde. - respondió uno de los subordinados de Hitsugaya.

-Hace 20 minutos que te hirió eso significa que te quedan doce horas de vida. ´- concluyo Urahara ante la mirada atónica de todos como si hablara de clima, aunque la realidad era otra.

-No lo digas así por favor. - pidió Rukia con otra sonrisa. - estoy feliz porque he hecho algo bueno después de todo. – su sonrisa se volvió un poco melancólica mostrando un poco de sufrimiento.

Ichigo estaba pasmado acababa de oír que Rukia le quedaban 12 hora de vidas y ella decía que estaba feliz. "Pero que idiotez era esa"

Y no solo Ichigo todos estaban impactados por hecho de que ella moriría y lo aceptaba mostrando una sonrisa.

-Kuchiki-san por favor… por favor deja que te cure. - le suplico Inoue entres lagrimas dando un nuevo paso asía la morena.

-Es necesario que yo muera Inoue… si sigo viviendo esto volverá a pasar de nuevo. – miro a su alrededor viendo aquella destrucción y alguno cuerpos de Shinigami y humanos.

-¿De que hablas Rukia? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que está bien que tú mueras? - grito Renji desesperado. -¿Y que es eso que ocurrirá de nuevo? – pregunto mostrando dolor y su voz entre cortada por retener sus lagrimas.

-Renji espero que algún día comprendas que es por bien de todos. – cerro sus ojos y se llevo la mano asía su herida para tocar aquella zona ensangrentada y llena de veneno letal y peligroso y si un antídoto que pudiera detener su avance y salvarle la vida a su víctima.

-¿Como alguien se puede darse por vencido sin ni siquiera luchar?. –pregunto Isshin mostrándose serio mirando con decepción a la morena que quería como una hija dándose por vencida sin ni siquiera luchar por su propia vida teniendo una oportunidad para salvase, pero aun así el era consciente que debía de haber una razón poderosa para no hacerlo, él sabía que había algo mas y que solo una persona de ese grupo la conocía y esa persona era Urahara que evitaba levantar la mirada para mirar a Rukia.

-Lamento que pienses así, pero ya estoy cansada de pelear ya no me quedan fuerzas ni voluntad. – susurro bajando su cabeza un poco evitando la mirada de ex Shinigami

-¿De qué hablas? acaso no le dijiste ha Renji que eras fuertes. – intervino Ishida que se había mantenido en silencio, analizando aquella situación. Él conocía a Rukia y conocía tambien su fuerza y valor y tambien mantenía las mismas sospechas que Isshin, que detrás de todo aquello había algo mas y solo Urahara podría responder aquella pregunta.

-Siento mucho en los problemas que los he metido, espero que algún día me perdonen. – sonrió con una sonrisa amarga mientras asía una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto y despedida.

El cuerpo de Rukia se comenzaba a desvanecer en aire poco a poco.

Ichigo se movió rápidamente quedando frente a Rukia parecía que quería llorar y sus ojos reflejaban dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa Kurosaki? –pregunto la morena al ver el rostro distorsionado del salvador de la sociedad de almas y el mundo de los humanos.

-¿Rukia que estas asiendo? - pregunto el peli naranja con la voz entre cortada aun si asimilar todo lo que había estado oyendo en su estado de shock...

-Acaso no dijiste que era mejor que estuviera muerta, estoy cumpliendo tu deseó Kurosaki Ichigo. –susurro con un hilo de voz a la vez que desaparecía por completo frente los ojos abiertos exageradamente de Ichigo ante aquellas palabras que repitieron en su cerebro miles de veces a una velocidad vertiginosa…

No tardo en reaccionar abalanzándose sobre Rukia pero ella ya no estaba allí se había desvanecido y con ella su vida… un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta con el nombre de Rukia que retumbo por todo aquel lugar.

Todos estaban pasmados Rukia iba a morir y ella lo había aceptando y ahora se había ido a cumplir con su destino, a recibir su muerte sin poner resistencia alguna.

Ichigo callo de rodilla, desamparado y con una angustia que no dejaba latir a su corazón ahogándolo con aquel dolor segador.

-Yo….yo no quiero que mueras… -susurro mientras las lagrimas aparecían en su rostro. – ¡YO NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS! – grito como si ella pudiera estar cerca de allí y oírlo gritar aquellas palabras que eran los gritos desesperados de su alma.

-Tranquilo hijo hay que detenerla. -Isshin se acerco a su hijo mientras al igual que todos reflejaba dolor en sus ojos, para Isshin en ese momento era como si estuviera perdiendo una hija y para su hijo era aun peor porque él estaba perdiendo no solo a una amiga, una hermana si no a la mujer que amaba... y el ya había pasado por ese dolor y sabía exactamente por lo que estaba pasando su hijo en ese momento, solo que el tenia esperanza de encontrarla.

-Urahara-san ¿que es lo que tiene Kuchiki?. - pregunto Sado, haciendo la pregunta del millón, atrayendo todas las miradas asía el rubio.

-Ella fue envenenada por Aizen. -Los ojos de todos se abrieron a lo más no poder, sorprendidos por revelado, pero el que mas sorpresa mostro fue Ichigo que no había dado cuenta cuando había sido herida de esa forma y encima envenenada y se suponía que él debía cuidarla, protégela pero había fracasado.

-¿Cuando sucedió yo no vi nada?. –intervino Yoruichi sorprendida con sus ojos abiertos hasta no poder, mostrando sus sorpresa en ellos y su expresión facial..

-El plan de Aizen era llevarse consigo ha Kuchiki –san, por ello la enveneno para que ella al temer por su muerte se fuera con él. – suspiro el rubio mirando el cuerpo de Aizen bajo aquellas mantas blancas.

Ichigo apretó sus puños aun después de muerto Aizen seguía haciéndole daño a sus seres queridos.

-¡Pero si el siempre trataba de matarla cuando la tenía cerca!. -Reflexiono Renji con la mano en su Zampakutou apretando su empuñadura con fuerza frustrado por no encontrar el reatzu de Rukia para ir en su busca.

-Eso era lo que él quería que pensáramos… nunca se dieron cuenta que cuando alguien intentaba matar a Kuchiki-san siempre aparecía alguien de nosotros interviniendo. – las palabras de Urahara fueron afirmadas por os presentes que se sumergieron en sus recuerdos momentáneamente.

-¿Quieres decir que él había planeado todo?. - hablo Ichigo mientras se ponía de pie aun con la mirada gacha ocultando sus ojos vidriosos a cusas de las lagrimas que quería contener..

-Así es… si el moría con él lo aria Kuchiki -san porque ella es. -No termino de hablar el rubio ya que Ichigo lo interrumpió mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ya te encontré Rukia!. - dijo ante la mirada sorprendido de todos que la habían estado buscando pero no daban con ningún rastro de la morena.

Rukia corría hacia un reatzu muy conocido para ella cuando en su camino un personaje muy conocido se para frente a ella.

-¿Kuchiki Rukia lo has hecho? - pregunto el anciano con el bastón en la mano en medio de aquél camino solitario donde las estrellas que aprecian en lo alto del firmamento eran las únicas testigos de aquel encuentro.

-Si comandante Yamamoto. – hablo entre jardeos ocultando su herida pero sin ningún éxito, las muecas de dolor adornaban su rostro y la palidez de su piel ya era fantasmal.

-Siento mucho haberte obligado a ello, pero era la única opción para que esto algún día no se volviera a repetir. – el anciano cerro sus ojos con expresión indescifrable, pero lleno de emociones.

-No se preocupe estoy feliz ya que el futuro de los humanos y la sociedad de almas no volverá a ser amenazado. Ahora por favor tengo que verlo. – pidió dando un paso asía adelante, quería ir a ver a esa persona antes de que todo terminara, debía agradecerle todo lo que el había hecho por ella, ese era su último deseo y quería cumplirlo.

-Si ve pequeña y gracias nunca olvidare los que has hecho por nosotros. -Dijo el viejo mientras le hacia una reverencia ante el asombro de Rukia antes de seguir su camino dejando rodar una lágrima solitaria por su rostro viendo marchar a la salvadora indirecta del mundo.

…

Kuchiki Byakuya estaba junto su escuadrón recibiendo la información de los avances y daños de la sociedad de almas cuando sintió el reatzu de su hermana tras un albor de cerezo, sin dudarlo un momento siguió el reatzu cuando llego el árbol solo pudo ver un charco de sangre lo cual izo apresurar su paso siguiendo el reatzu hasta su mansión.

Y allí estaba ella en frente del altar de su hermana. Kuchiki Rukia respirando con dificultad mientras la sangre seguía saliendo de su cuerpo como si hullera del veneno que avanzaba lentamente por su cuerpo.

-Rukia. – susurro con vos altanera. Pero Rukia no se güiro a verlo, ella seguía mirando el retrato de su hermana que mostraba una hermosa sonrisa rodeada de hermosos lirios.

-Gracias por todos estos años hermano… me siento muy feliz que me haigas adoptado y protegido. -De nuevo la tos se apodero de ella asiéndola que se doblara de dolor.

-¿Quien te lastimo de esa forma?. – exigió saber mientras llevaba su mano inconscientemente hasta su Zampakutou.

-Eso ya no importa. -Contesto la morena al tiempo que volteaba a mirar a su hermano mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Deberías ir que Unohana para que te atienda. –le recomendó un preocupado Byakuya aunque escondiendo muy bien su preocupación bajo esa mascara de indiferencia que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Byakuya nii- sama he venido a despedirme de ti. – tomo un poco de aire para llenar su pulmones para continúan con aquella oración. - mi muerte se acerca, solo quise mirarle por última vez y darle las gracias a mi hermana por envíate en mi busca, aunque yo no he sido una buena hermana… siempre fui una deshonra para la familia. – sonrió con tristeza mientras miraba el retrato de su hermana, recordando todo las situaciones que había vivido en aquella mansión y desde que había pasado a formar parte de aquella prestigiosa familia de nobles.

-¿De qué estás hablando Rukia?. Es mejor llevarte al escuadrón de Unohana. – el peli negro dio dos paso decidido a llevar a su pequeña hermana para que le trataran esa herida mientras le tendía la mano.

-El se acerca a sido muy rápido será mejor que me marche. – susurro con la mirada perdida.

-¿A dónde vas?. –quiso saber el noble mientras miraba como su hermana comenzaba a concentrar su energía.

-A morir en paz. - sonrió la morena. Byakuya no dijo nada porque su mente aun le costaba asimilar las palabras de aquella Shinigami que aunque le costara reconocerlo era su orgullo, la única persona que consideraba su familia y la única que deseaba proteger con sus dos brazos y todo lo que él representaba, porque Rukia se había convertido en su único refugió y ella era la única persona que llenaba ese vacío que había dejado su amada Hisana, porque Rukia era la única persona que le daba su cariño sinceró, ella era la única que le regalaba una verdadera sonrisa genuina, porque ella aunque no lo supiera lo necesitaba y el a ella.

-Sabes hermano… si volviera a nacer me gustaría seguir siendo la hermana de Kuchiki Byakuya el hombre que más admiro y respeto. – Rukia se había prometido no llorar ante su hermano no quería que el ultimo recuerdo que el poseyera de ella fuere ese, quería sonreír para el por última vez, no quería mostrarse débil, pero le era muy difícil, porque muy en el fondo de su corazón ella no quería morir.

-¡Rukia…! – corazón de Byakuya se acelero, dándose cuenta que las palabras de su hermana eran una despedida y no una sandeces de tonterías causada por el delirio de esa horrenda herida.

-Adiós ni-sama. -El cuerpo de Rukia se comenzó a desvanecer como minutos antes cuando se había despedido de sus amigos.

Ichigo entro el recinto mientras veía como Rukia volvía a desaparecer frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¡RUKIA! - otro grito de Ichigo inmundo el lugar Rukia solo desvió la mirada, no quería ver aquellos ojos que le reprocharían aquella decisión después de todo eso era lo mejor que le podía pasar a Ichigo después de todo el le había dicho que la prefería ver muerta y ella cumpliría su deseado con una última lagrima rodando por su mejilla desapareció sin dejar rastro, lo único que dejo atrás fue un charco de sangre roja que brillaba con la luz de las velas de aquel altar en donde se podía apreciar el rostro de Hisana Kuchiki.

…

Ya solo le quedan dos horas de aquella cuenta regresiva que representaba la vida de Rukia, ya se podía ver a los lejos destellos naranjas de la aurora, se acercaba el amanecer y Rukia estaba sentada recostada de un árbol en el campo en el cual solía entrenar con Kaien.

Los destellos naranjas se asían más visibles ante la sonrisa de la morena.

-En mis últimos momentos solo puedo ver ese color naranja que me recuerda a tus alborotados cabellos. – susurro con una amarga sonrisa. –¿Ichigo de verdad me odias para desearme la muerte?. – le pregunto al aire mientras una cálida briza movía sus cabellos azabache.

Las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos el dolor que le causaron esas palabras la asían desistir de vivir, porque aquellas palabras la habían orillado a recibir la muerte con los brazos abiertos que se le acercaba con pasos sigilosos hundiéndola en la agonía por su espera.

-¡Ichigo eres un idiota! – grito tosiendo fuertemente dejando que la sangre inundara su boca nuevamente.

-Kuchiki-san. - se escucho la voz calidad de un hombre ante la mirada atónica de Rukia que lo miraba con ojos desorbitado negándose a creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-Kaien-dono. – susurro aun sin poder creérselo, el estaba allí frente a ella. Cuantas veces había deseado mirar de nuevo su sonrisa y verse reflejada en sus ojos.

-Ja así saludas a tu superior. – se mofo el Shinigami mientras se acercaba a Rukia con pasos seguros.

-¿Has venido por mi? -pregunto la morena con vos resignada.

-No solo me tome la molesta en venirte a preguntarte algo. – cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y miro asía aquel amanecer hermoso que se levantaba ante ellos.

-¿Y que es? -Pregunto la morena. Algo contrariado por aquella aclaración sin dejar de ver a quien una vez fue su vice capitán

-¡QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES! -Grito el hombre poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza de Rukia mirándola fijamente a los ojos sorprendidos de la morena.

-Estoy muriendo Kaien-dono. -Contesto serenamente no le tenía miedo a la muerte después de todo ella era una Shinigami y estaba en paz con su alma.

-¿Y porque demonios estas muriendo sola a casa no me prometiste que no lo arias?. – pregunto recordando aquella promesa de aquella noche lluviosa cuando él murió.

-Si lo sé. -Rukia rompió en llantos de nuevo. –Que patética soy. -Trato de limpiarse las lagrimas con sus manos llenas de sangre que no hicieron más que ensuciar sus pálidas mejillas.

-No llores. - susurro el hombre mientras sonreía amablemente. -Solo me preguntaba ¿por qué no le degaste tu corazón a alguien?. – sonrió un poco para ver a su subordinada favorita tratando de mostrarse valiente hasta el final de su existencia.

-¿Porque ese alguien aun no existe?. – dijo ignorando una imagen de Ichigo sonriéndole frente a ella.

-¿Y tus amigos, a ellos porque no se lo dejaste?. – quiso saber con una mirada preocupada.

-Lo ciento. -se disculpo la morena ante la mirada desaprobatoria de su fukataicho.

-Sabes Rukia tienes muchos amigos y al ver como morías no pude evitar sentirme molesto, porque eres especial Rukia. – la miro fijamente mientras ponía una de sus manos en las mejilla fría de la peli negra que lo vio algo sorprendida por la respuesta del moreno.

-Kaien-dono. – susurro mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin ningún control.

-Siempre has sido alguien muy importante en los corazones de aquellos que te rodean por eso yo no dejare que desaparezcas sola. – sonrió de nuevo mientras le daba un beso en la frente con todo el cariño que se podía expresar con aquella acción.

-Y por eso has venido. – susurro la morena serrando sus ojos sintiendo la calidez que emanaba Kaien.

-Si ahora ven sube a mi espalda. – se giro dándole la espalda a Rukia un poco agachado para que ella trepara sobre su espalda. –Te llevare a un buen lugar en donde puedas descansar en paz. – susurro entre dientes con un mucha tristezas en sus facciones.

Rukia se sonrojo un poco al subir a su espalda de quien una vez fue el hombre que mas admiro.

-Estas tibio Kaien. – susurro con un deje de dolor en su temblorosa vos mientras serraba los ojos dejando que su cuerpo recibiera aquella calidez que tranquilizaba a su alma.

-Y tú estas muy fría Kuchiki. – sonrió sonoramente mientras caminaba sobre una colina sintiendo la fría sangre de Rukia en su espalda.

-No me llames Kuchiki dime Rukia. – le pidió tras un quejido.

Kaien solo sonrió. -Como usted diga Rukia-chan. – sonrió mas ampliamente

Rukia solo sonrió.

-Estoy feliz de que haigas venido por mí. – susurro en su oído apretándolo con un poco de sus fuerzas.

-Sí. -Respondió el Shinigami con mirada perdida y dolida.

Rukia seguía perdida en su letargo sus ojos apenas podían ver solo pudo divisar que entraban a una especie de cueva que se oscurecía a medida que avanzaban o eran sus ojos que ya no podían enfocar nada mas allá de su nariz.

-¿Ha donde vamos? -pregunto forzando su voz que salió de su garganta dolorosamente.

-A un lugar en donde puedas descansar. – repitió mientras apretaba con un poco de fuerza las piernas de la morena.

-Kaien ase frio. – susurro con pesar, la muerte ya había llegado solo esperaba unos minutos para tomar posesión de su alma.

-Solo aguanta un poco mas no te des por vencida a un no llegamos. – le pidió con suavidad en su vos.

-Ya no siento mi cuerpo. – susurro sintiendo el peso de sus ojos y los latidos lentos de su corazón.

-Es aquí. - dijo Kaien bajando a morena, poniéndola sobre la tierra fría arregostándola de una roca algo tosca.

-¿En dónde estamos? - pregunto de nuevo sin aun enfocar bien las cosas que estaban a su alrededor.

-Kuchiki Rukia ha llegado la hora que liberes a tu bankai. – ordeno con vos autoritaria mirando fijamente la reacción de la morena ante aquella orden.

-¿De qué hablas? sabes que aun no puedo hacerlo no bromees conmigo. – pidió con una sonrisa que pareció más una mueca lastimera.

-Vamos estas en las mejores condiciones tu espada y tu están en la mejor sincronía además ella te ama más de lo que te imaginas. – sarrio refiriéndose a la Zampakutou de Rukia que descansaba en su cintura.

Rukia desenfundo su Zampakutou liberando el senkai.

-Que hermosas eres sode no shirayuuki. –susurro a ver el blanco puro que vestía la katana más hermosa de toda la sociedad de almas.

-Rukia sama. - se escucho un eco melodioso en la cueva al igual que una niebla helada.

Una mujer de resplandeciente belleza apareció frente a la morena su kimono blanco al igual que su cabellera estaban teñidos en parte con la sangre de su portadora.

-Rukia- sama ha llegado la hora de liberar el sello. -Repitió Kaien mirando la belleza de aquella diosa frente a él.

-Ya es tarde para esto. -respondió la morena llevándose una mano temblorosa a su rostro para sostenerse la cabeza ya que comenzaba a ver mas distorsionadas las cosas.

-Aun no lo es… le queda una hora, por favor libere el sello. – pidió sode no shirayuki a su portadora con un deje de suplica en su voz.

-Hazlo Kuchiki. - exigió Kaien mirándola fijamente. -Ha llegado la hora. – sentencio.

-Pero tú dijiste que nunca la liberara. – le recordó aquella promesa que le había hecho años atrás.

-Sé lo que dije, pero las cosas han cambiado y esta vez debes de ser un poco egoísta y pensar en ti. –Kaien se acerco de nuevo a ella y puso su mano sobre su cabeza y comenzó a desordenar su cabello mientras le sonreía.

Rukia suspiro y bajo la cabeza tomo la katana dibujo con su sangre una estrella en la hoja de esta.

-Yo Kuchiki Rukia libero el sello prohibido aquel que encerró en su interior a la diosa de la luna. Sal sode no shirayuki yo te libero de tu prisión de cristal y de las cadenas que te atan a mi alma y lo algo ahora bajo mi nombre como tu portadora y dueña. Que los mares se congelen y que del cielo llueva lanzas de hielo y congele la tierra con mantos de nieves… has que el mundo caiga ante tu eterna belleza y castiga las almas en penas ¡libérate!. - grito Rukia y una espesa neblina blanca cubrió el lugar dejando ver ha sode no shirayuuki con una armadura blanca y una especie de kiara de hielo adornaba su cabeza refirmando su belleza eterna como la diosas de las nieves.

-Segundo sello abierto. - dijo la diosa mirando con sus ojos azules casi blanquecinos a una ensangrentada Rukia que jardea sosteniéndose el pecho con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban...

Rukia sonrió al ver su Zampakutou y como su katana desaparecía entre su manos, ya no habría nada que aprisionara aquella diosa dentro de aquella katana; ahora era libre su deseo se había cumplido.

-Te vez hermosa. - susurro.

-Hazlo ahora. - pidió Kaien a lo que la espada asintió y Rukia abrió los ojos afirmando tambien con la cabeza concentrando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en su moribundo cuerpo.

-**bankai danza de la diosa de la luna. Invierno infinito** -susurro Rukia congelando todo el sitio torres de hielos se formaron a su alrededor como un castillo asándose entre los muros de tierra congelando todo a su paso.

-Sode no shirayuki . –la llamo Kaien atrayendo la mirada de la Zampakutou. -¿Ahora eres libre que aras? – le pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Me quedare a su lado. - respondió sin rastro de duda.

-Ya me lo suponía. – sonrió ante la afirmación de la mujer, mirando a su pequeña Shinigami que se rendía ante lo inevitable.

Rukia ya no soportaba mas sus ojos se serraban y lo último que escucho fueron las palabras de su Zampakutou encerrando su cuerpo en una especie de urna de cristal asiendo que callera en un profundo letargo.

-Gracias Kaien. - susurro la Zampakutou sellando la cueva con Rukia y ella dentro, mientras que Kaien desaparecía en un destello de luz.

-Cuida de ella. -Se oyó en aire la petición de Kaien que había cumplido con su cometido.

**Continuara…..**

**Nota de Kuchiki Yuuki **

**Bueno como ven ha sido el mismo cap, que el anterior solo que le agregado mas emociones y algunos que otro pensamiento de los personajes presentes en este cap.**

**Espero sus comentarios y nos estaremos leyendo pronto…**

**Chaito…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo "2"**

Ichigo corría por toda la sociedad de almas buscando el reatzu de Rukia; el amanecer estaba cerca y aun no la encontraba, Byakuya se había unido a la búsqueda junto con su escuadro.

El comandante general dio la orden de que todo Shinigami la buscara, pero aun así nadie la encontraba. Ahora solo quedaba una hora, se podía ver el sol saliendo iluminando los techos de la sociedad de almas.

Ichigo estaba desesperado aun las últimas palabras que le había dicho a la morena resonaban en su cabeza como un constante y enloquecedor eco y para su martirio Inoue no dejaba de llorar sin hacer nada por ayudar en la búsqueda.

Un Shinigami llego corriendo; era del escuadrón de Ukitake el cual informó que había visto Kuchiki Rukia, pero que esta había desaparecido antes sus ojos en uno de los campo de entrenamiento.

Ichigo al oír esto se movió rápidamente y tomo al Shinigami por el cuello de su kimono dejando ver a través de sus ojos su desesperación por saber más de su pequeña Shinigami.

-¡Donde la viste!. – grito Ichigo aun asustado Shinigami, que temía ahora por su vida debido a la fuerza con que era sujetado por Ichigo, que lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo al el ser mas arto que el desdichado…

-Tranquilo Kurosaki- san, es mejor que lo sigamos. –trato de tranquilizarlo el capitán algo asustado por la reacción de Ichigo y temiendo por la integridad física y emocional del su subordinado. -No sé cómo no se me ocurrió que iría a ese lugar.- después de unos segundos se reprocho no haber pensado antes en aquel lugar en el cual Rukia le había dado muerte a su teniente. Era algo de esperar viniendo de ella.

-¡Solo llévame hasta ahí!. -Grito desesperado Ichigo girándose al ver el capital que se mostraba ha cada segundo más preocupado por la pequeña Kuchiki.

-Sígueme. – pidió Ukitake. A la vez que Ichigo soltaba al Shinigami ya azul por la falta de oxigeno, pero su suerte no cambio porque Ichigo lo tomo por la solapa y lo arrastro consigo.

Todos los que los veían avanzar apresuradamente se dieron cuenta que habían encontrado ha Rukia. Así que una gran masa de Shinigamis se comenzó a mover detrás de capitán del 13 escuadrón.

-¿Y bien que sitio la viste?. - pregunto el capitán un poco impaciente y preocupado por su subordinada.

-Hay cerca del acantilado. - dijo el Shinigami mas nervioso a punto de un colapso apuntando con su pálido dedo un árbol solitario.

Todos se dirigieron al lugar señalado y se sorprendieron por la cantidad de sangre sobre las raíces de árbol. Se veía que la morena había estado descansando bajo su sombra por largo tiempo.

La sangre aun se podía ver tibia y eso quería decir que Rukia estaba cerca. Con lo herida que estaba no podida ir lejos. "eso pensaban ellos"

Esto lleno de esperanza a los corazones de sus amigos, que renovaron energía y sus esperanzas en la búsqueda.

Se separaron en grupos para peinar la zona, solo tenían media hora para encontrarla.

-¿Qué piensa hacer comandante si la encuentran? - pregunto Urahara mientras veía al anciano que se dirigía a una dirección apartada de los grupos de búsqueda.

-No la encontraran porque ya yo lo he hecho. - hablo el anciano. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Urahara, que comenzaba a comprender la tranquilidad que mostraba el anciano comandante.

-¿En donde esta?. - pregunto el rubio algo curioso, pero a la vez mostrando su seriedad siguiendo al anciano en su caminar lento pero seguro.

-En un lugar en donde la puedes alcanzar pero nunca ver. - dijo el anciano en forma de acertijo.

-¿Has protegido su tumba con alguna barrera o sello?, -volvió a pregunto el rubio mas interesado en aquel acertijo que buscaba descifrar poniendo en marcha todas sus neuronas.

-No lo he hecho. –Yamamoto se detuvo y güiro a ver a Urahara, y con su voz ronca dijo. - ella a un no ha muerto.

La luna apareció en lo arto del cielo a la vez que un reatzu monstruoso izo caer inconsciente más de un Shinigami dejando en pie a los capitanes y Shinigami de altos rangos.

Y como apareció así desapareció no se supo de donde vino, solo que desapareció mientras una especie de luz subía al cielo y la luna desapareció dejando en su lugar a sol naciente.

-Ha muerto. -susurro Isshin, parando su paso el cual iba al compas de su hijo.

Ichigo se paro cuando su padre dijo aquellas palabras que taladraron sus oídos provocando que gritara el nombre de la Shinigami. Sacudiendo su cabeza, negándose a creer aquellas palabras pronunciadas por su padre.

-Ichigo ya es tarde. – susurro Isshin dejando ver la pena que sentía su alma ante la pérdida de aquella Shinigami que considero parte de su familia, una hija a la cual no volvería a ver jamás, porque la guerra se la había llevado consigo cuando ellos se creyeron vencedores y gritaron de júbilo ante esta. Que ilusos habían sido.

-¡Cállate, ella no ha muerto me rehusó acertarlo hasta que consiga su cuerpo!. – el no podía darse por vencido, porque ella no podía dejar de existir, Rukia era su mundo, ella era la dueña de su corazón, de su alma, ella no podía dejarlo solo a la deriva en aquel mal de sentimiento que ahogaban su corazón. Ella no podía hacerle eso. No ella. Ella tenía que estar viva.

-¡Ichigo! –Isshin vio como los hombros de su hijo temblaban y como sus puños sangraban debido a la fuerza con que los apretaba hiriéndose con sus uñas. Y comprendía el dolor que atravesaba el alma de su hijo, porque ese era el mismo dolor e impotencia por no haber hecho algo para salvarla; era el mismo que el había sentido cuando perdió a Masaki, pero para ese entonces él tenía a sus hijos, tres pequeños que necesitaban de él, de su apoyo y su amor. Pero Ichigo aunque tuviera su familia y a sus amigos, no tenía una parte de ella consigo, algo que no lo dejara hundirse en la oscuridad de la depresión,

-Ella no me puede abandonar así como así… no antes de que le pida perdón por aquellas palabras… yo… yo no quiero que ella desaparezca.

Ichigo callo derrumbado, lo savia ella había desaparecido, pero su corazón le seguía gritando que ella no estaba muerta, que ella estaba ahí en algún lugar esperando que el llegara a buscarla. Sin poder contener mas las lagrimas, esta abordaron sus ojos con fiereza adueñándose de ellos y su rostro, cayendo como cascadas amargas de dolor y desolación.

Lagrimas fueron derramadas por algunos Shinigami los mas allegado a la morena lloraban en llanto a margo por su pérdida incluyendo a Byakuya que derramo una lagrima solitaria a la vista de todos.

Todos sabían que ese reatzu era de Rukia y que esta había desaparecido indicando su muerte con aquella explosión de poder.

En un lugar no muy lejanos, pero en los terrenos del escudaron 13º, estaba dos personas en aquel lugar donde se había dado origen aquella expulsión de energía.

-Allí esta. – el anciano apunto con su bastón una cueva que era sellada con un cristal que parecía inquebrantable a un sorprendió Urahara.

-¡Vaya que monstruoso poder!. - dijo el rubio bajando su sombrero mientras sus ojos se oscurecían, recordando una serie de hechos que originaban dudas que pronto serian contestadas por su acompañante.

-¡¿Lo sabes verdad?. Lo que había ocurrido durante uno de sus entrenamientos con su vise capitán. – Yamamoto no aparto sus ojos de aquella cueva mientras sus ojos miraban a una mujer de inigualable belleza a través del impenetrable hielo.

-Si algo supe como ella era la portadora de **hougyoku **siempre seguía cada uno de sus pasos. – contesto algo serio, sabiendo a qué punto quería llegar el anciano.

-Su Zampakutou no es cualquiera ordinaria, aunque la habían sellado mediante tres potentes sellos. La señorita Kuchiki había liberado dos. La cámara de los 46 tomo este poder como un peligro para la sociedad de almas así que decidieron que debía sellarla de nuevo y no abrir el sello bajo ningún concepto. – el anciano tosió un poco, aun estaba muy débil y sus herida dejadas por la batalla no estaban del todo cerradas.

-Lo sé. Pero aun así lo izo antes de morir para proteger su cuerpo de alguna posible amenaza. –aunque aún no comprendía cual era el fin de que ella hiciera aquella maniobra antes de morir, "¿cuál era el verdadero plan de Kuchiki Rukia al liberar aquel monstruoso poder y sellar su cuerpo en una tumba de hielo?" – era la pregunta que rodeaba los pensamientos del tendedero.

-Es mejor que este lugar se mantenga en secreto solo usted y yo sabremos en donde se encuentra su cuerpo. – determino el anciano mientras le daba la espalda a dicho lugar. -Sería un verdadero peligro si alguien llegara a poner sus manos en ella. – concluyo comenzando la marcha alejándose de aquella tumba de cristal gélido.

-Descansa Kuchiki Rukia. - susurro Urahara al viento mientras se agachaba a tomar unas flores silvestre que crecía en la colina en la que se encontraba mirando a la tumba. - Espero que al algún día me perdones por lo que he hecho. – y con estas últimas palabras se puso de pie lanzando las flores al aire siendo arrastrada hasta aquella tumba.

Dentro de la cueva sode no shirayuki veía como se iban los dos Shinigami a paso lento mostrando en sus ojos la tristeza que los embargaba en aquel momento.

-Ellos también te quieren proteger. - susurro mientras veía a la morena y una gota de veneno salía de su cuerpo.

La hermosa mujer camino hacia Rukia con pasos lentos hasta quedar a unos centímetros de aquella que había sido su dueña por tantas décadas.

-Unión de almas gemelas. - susurro sode no shirayuki entrando en el cuerpo de Rukia quien los abrió y los serró lentamente, mientras una de las heridas de su rostro sanaba lentamente.

En otro lugar se hoy como un cristal se cuarteaba lentamente y una mujer de cabellos plateados abría sus ojos

- El segundo sello ha sido abierto sode no shirayuuki te encontrare y esta vez serás mía, -una risa retumbó por todo el lugar. Mientras el cristal seguía quebrándose lentamente liberando aquella criatura que protegía su rostro con una máscara.

A la vez que cientos de cristales comenzaban a cuartearse simultáneamente liberando al mal de su cárcel de hielo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(::::::::::::::::::: :*)

Han pasado dos años desde la muerte de Aizen.

Una alarma resonaba por toda la sociedad de alma. Shinigami de todos los escuadrones corrían por las calles con sus Zampakutou en mano listo para luchar si el enemigo se presentaba frente a ellos.

-¿En donde están? - preguntaba Renji mientras corría en dirección al campo de entrenamiento del 13º escuadrón, aquel campo que le traía tan amargos recuerdos.

-En el campo de entrenamiento del 13 escuadro capitán. - hablo Kira mientras corría atrás de Renji el cual llevaba la capa de capitán con el numero "3" en su espalda.

…

En cuartel 1º, el comandante general estaba sentando en su cómodo sillón recibiendo el reporte de la actual invasión de la sociedad de almas a casusa de unas de esas extrañas criaturas.

-¿Otra vez están en el los terrenos de 13 escuadrón? ¿Que buscan? se preguntaba el comandante, aunque ya tenía una idea muy clara de que era lo que buscaban con tanta constancia aquellos extraños seres.

-Hace más de un año y medio que comenzaron a aparecer esos demonios pero aun no hemos descubiertos sus verdaderas intenciones. - hablo Soi Fon con la seriedad que la caracterizaba siempre y cuando no se tratara de Yoruichi ya que ella era otro cuento aparte... como se dice harina de otro costal.

-Hace ya tres meses que están apareciendo en los terrenos del escuadrón de Ukitake. -Hablo calmadamente Byakuya con su expresión mas fría que nunca. Desde la muerte de Rukia, el capitán del 6º escuadrón se había vuelto mas amargado y serio si eso era posible, si antes esperaban ver una sonrisa o algún brillo en sus ojos, ahora era un sueño imposible. El noble estaba a un dolido por la pérdida de su hermana pequeña a la cual no pudo proteger como era el deseo de su amada esposa que empaz descanse. Ahora solo era una sombra de lo que fue y más temido que nunca al no tener nada que perder salvo su orgullo. Aunque este estuviera herido tambien.

-Al parecer están buscando algo allí hablo Unohana. - mientras veía determinadamente al comandante mostrando aun su sonrisa que asía todo lo contrario que tranquilizar a los capitanes presentes en aquella reunión.

"esto se está saliendo de control la están buscando a ella" – pensó el anciano serrando su único ojo abierto.

-Atrapen alguno de ellos y averigüen que es lo que buscan. Ya esto se está saliendo de control. – ordeno el comandante. Todos los capitanes inclinaron su cabeza en aceptación de sus órdenes abandonando rápidamente la lasa de junta en busca de alguna de aquellos seres.

-Sal de donde estas escondido. – ordeno el comandante al verse solo y sin riesgo que alguien escuchara la conversación que tendría a continuación con aquel estafador.

-¿Te diste cuenta de mi presencia?. – sonrió mientras se cubría el rostro el espía.

-La están buscando a ella. – confirmo el anciano mientras depositaba todo su peso en su bastón sin mirar aquel hombre sonriente frente a él.

-Sí pero no la encontraran. – afirmo el rubio atrayendo la mirada del anciano que abrió los ojos sin comprender a que se refería el sombrerero loco.

-¿A qué te refieres?. ¿Ella ya no está ahí?. – pregunto sin comprender aun el significado de las palabras de ex capitán que asentía con la cabeza ocultando su rostro detrás del abanico.

-¿Como dices? - el comandante se levantó de la silla mostrando imponente y airado, por no estar enterada de aquel acontecimiento.

-Hace 6 meses despertó. – Urahara no se dejo intimidar por aquella postura del anciano.

-¿Por qué no me informaste de algo tan importante?. – concluyo mostrando la ira a través de sus palabras roncas y demandantes de una respuesta.

-Lo ciento a mí también me sorprendió cuando la vi. – se disculpo el rubio aun sin dejarse intimidar por el porte imponente del anciano.

-¿En dónde está?. –exigió saber volviendo a su asiento algo más calmado pero aun mostrándose airado por no estar enterado acerca de aquel acontecimiento...

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Urahara mientras apartaba el abanico de su rostro, preparándose para darle explicaciones al anciano.

-No lo sé. – respondió preparándose para oír unos rugidos de furia por parte del comandante general

-¡Explícate!. – exigió saber nuevamente, mostrando una calma que no sentía, pero él no se dejaría dominar nuevamente por la ira, él era el comandante y como tal debía actual con la cabeza fría y no dejarse dominar por su emociones.

-Hace 6 meses apareció en Karakura. – suspiró el rubio recordando aquella noche. -Llego a la media noche, venía muy diferente a como la recordaba se ha vuelto muy hermosa… - Urahara saco su abanico y comenzó a reír. n_n

-¿Y qué paso? - pregunto el comandante ¬¬, llenándose de paciencia para no rostizar el rubio.

-Al verla desde lejos no la conocí. – hablo de nuevo Urahara volviendo a su seriedad temporal. -Al parecer que ella no me reconocía me sonrió y camino hacia dentro de la tienda. – suspiro a un perdido en aquellos recuerdos. -Ella no llevaba nada de ropa, así que le busque una manta para que se cubriera, pero ella parecía no entenderme así que decidí ver qué era lo que buscaba ¿y qué cree que era?. – pregunto mirando a llamado que frunció el seño.

-Déjate de rodeos. – estaba muy airado para andarse con rodeos, el tiempo era corto y ya no jugaba a su favor para estar perdiéndolo con los juegos mentales con el comerciante.

-Bueno como decía, estaba buscando su gigai. Se lo puso y salió de la tienda lentamente, le hable varias veces pero ella no me contestaba así que decidí seguirla. Al principio pensé que se dirigía a la casa de los Kurosaki aunque se paro frente a esta siguió su camino hasta un parque y se sentó en un banco y me izo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado. Y así lo hice. – los recuerdos de Urahara los llevaron hasta aquel día haciendo que los viviera nuevamente.

Flash blak

-¿Tú eres uno de los Shinigami que protegían mi cuerpo? -pregunto la morena en susurro suave mientras miraba la luna.

-¿Como sabes eso?. – pregunto algo sorprendido por la confirmación que hacia Rukia.

-Yo siempre sentí tu energía cerca y cuando abrí los ojos sentí la necesidad de ver a aquel que cuidaba de mí. – sonrió con aire infantil mientras jugaba con sus manos inquietas.

-¿Y por eso viviste a mi tienda?. – agrego Urahara mirando como el cabello caía por el rostro de la morena como un velo sobre sus ojos impidiendo verlos con claridad.

-Si, además tengo algo que decirte y que advertirles. – su semblante cambio a uno serio, poniendo cada una de las expresiones de su rostro igual a como lo hacía antes y durante la guerra.

-¿Que es?, -pregunto más serio e interesado en aquello que ella podría decirle.

-Un antiguo mal ha despertado y está buscando algo que yo poseo. – dijo en forma confidenciar en vos baja aunque no había ni una sola alma en pena asechándolos en aquel solitario parque, solo la luna era la testigo de aquella platica.

-¿Y que es lo ellos quieren?. – pregunto serio, tratando de obtener cualquier información sobre aquello que asechaba la paz obtenida con la derrota de Aizen.

-Aun no lo puedo decir. –Rukia miro triste por no poder brindarle más información al rubio que por algún motivo le caía muy bien.

-¿No será que él quiere el hougyoku?. –repaso las posibles opciones para ser atacados por esos seres malignos.

-¿Qué es eso?. – pregunto con cara contrariara, cosa que noto Urahara rápidamente, llenándolo de más preguntas sobre aquel despertar misterioso con una amnesia incomprensible ya que si el bien recordaba Rukia no poseía ninguna contusión cerebral en la última batalla.

-¿No lo sabes?. -Pregunto para confirmar sus sospechas y en busca de una respuesta.

-No, pero eso ahora no es importante… Sabes no recuerdo nada de quien soy o lo que fui, pero siento que hay personas que me gustaría que estuvieran a salvo y por ello he venido advertirles sobre el mal que los asecha. – suspiro y desvió la mirada asía la luna se sentía en paz cuando la admiraba.

-Te lo agradezco, ¿hace cuando despertaste?. – otra pregunta que no podía evitar hacer, le intrigaba las acciones de Rukia, aun no comprendía porque ella se había encerrado en aquella cueva sellando su cuerpo con hielo. Y como sabia sobre aquello que los amenazaban.

-Hoy cuando la luna deslumbró en la noche. -Rukia se levantó de su asiento con salto y giro elegantemente sobre sus talones y miro al rubio y le regalo una tímida sonrisa.

-¿A dónde vas?. –pregunto al ver que se disponía marcharse, poniéndose el tambien de pie.

-Aun no lo sé, quiero vivir como una humana por ello he venido por este cuerpo falsó, de alguna manera savia que existía. – se güiro a ver a Urahara nuevamente y sonrió como lo aria una niña pequeña, mostrando una sonrisa dulce, amable y sobre todo ingenua.

-Ya veo. –Urahara suspiro.

-Ellos no me encontraran si escondo mi poder. Por ello me iré a un lugar lejano en donde no tenga contacto con mi pasado. – su semblante cambio nuevamente a uno serio, mostrándole al rubio que aunque su sonrisa mostrara ingenuidad, a un seguía la chispa de la Rukia segura, perspicaz y con mucho carácter.

-Entiendo. – suspiro y cerró los ojos, lo mejor en ese caso era dejarla ir, en busca de su sueños.

-Ellos atacaran más seguido se están acercando a el lugar en donde dormía… a partir de esta noche olvidare aquellos seres que me persiguen, de esta conversación y que no pertenezco a este mundo. – suspiro y miro de nuevo a la luna resplandeciente bañándola con su luz, brindándole poder y protección.

-¿Te volveré a ver?. –pregunto esperanzado de no perder contacto con la morena de ojos enigmáticos.

-No lo sé, tal vez si o tal vez no, quien sabe lo que me deparé esta nueva vida. – sonrió con sonrisa nostálgica.

-Me alegra que hallas sobrevivido y no te preocupes nadie se enterara que aun vives después de todo es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí, es hora de irme espero que derroten aquellos demonios y pido perdón por déjalos con ese problema, pero cuando ellos encuentren aquella cámara sabrán que ya no estoy allá y desistirán. –y ella no sabía lo equivocada que estaba en ese momento.

-Entiendo.

Rukia izo una reverencia y salió corriendo por las calles de Karakura, aunque no sabía en donde estaba se sentía libre de ir a donde ella quería, y con cada paso que daba así su nueva vida, su mente quedaba en blanco olvidando que era un alma en un cuerpo falsó y que una vez fue Shinigami y que su corazón amaba con locura desmedida a un joven que soñaba con ella en ese mismo instante.

Flash blanck

-Conque eso ocurrió. – Yamamoto cerró sus ojos y suspiro, aquella Shinigami le haría caer la chiva.

-Así es, aunque trate de seguirla, no pude encontrarla… ha desaparecido como dijo que lo aria. – el tendero camino asía el gran ventanal para ver el ocaso con sus manos entrelazadas a su espalda.

-Eso no puede pasar, ella tiene que aparecer… es arriesgado que ande quien sabe en donde mientras unos extraños enemigos la persigue. – se mostro inconforme con aquella decisión el anciano asiendo que su bastón golpeara el piso pulido de madera con determinación.

-Como la encontrara si ya han pasado 6 meses y aun no doy con su paradero. – quiso saber con algo de sarcasmo oculto Urahara. Aunque tenía que reconocer que el anciano tenia mas redes de información que él, después de todo habían Shinigamis dispersos por todo el globo terrestre y no solamente en Karakura.

-Eso lo veremos… ella debe aparecer. – mostro decisión en su voz, y no importaba que tuviera que revelar que Kuchiki Rukia estaba viva a todo los capitanes. El solo quería encontrar aquello que buscan aquellos demonios antes que ellos dieran con ella, y obtuvieran lo que fuera que estaba buscando obtener de la morena. Pero de si estaba seguro era que lo que ella poseyera debía ser algo terriblemente poderoso para que aquellas criaturas lo buscaran con tanta determinación arriesgando sus propias existencias en proceso.

-Disculpe señor. - apareció Renji en el recinto con pasos firmes y mirada decidida a entregar el reporte de su misión personalmente, ignorando la presencia de Urahara.

-¿Que pasa capitán Abaray?. – pregunto algo molesto Yamamoto por la interrupción del capitán mirándolo fijamente esperando que fuera algo importante.

-Hemos atrapado uno de ellos. – informo Renji sin dejarse amedrantar por el tono de su comandante ofreciéndole la información que deseaba saber hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿En dónde está?. – exigió saber.

-En el laboratorio del capitán Maryuri. No pudimos hacer nada para que ese loco no se lo llevara. – se quejo abiertamente del científico desquiciado que recorría las calles de la sociedad de almas en busca de espécimen raros para hacerles la vida miserables a los pobres infelices, como aquella criatura.

-Entiendo, es mejor que averigüe que es lo que quieren de una vez por toda. – Yamamoto se puso de pie lentamente quedando completamente jorobado apoyando todo su peso en su bastón. Aparentando una debilidad que a pesar de sus años y batallas no poseía.

-¿Urahara-san que hace aquí? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? -pregunto Renji por fin cayendo en cuenta en rubio que lo miro con un ti en el ojo.

-No nada, solo venia haber como iban las cosas. – se comenzó abanaba con su abanico cubriéndose el rostro mientras se acomodaba el sombrero de rayas verdes sobre su rubia cabellera.

-Bueno al menos hemos atrapado a uno de ahora en adelante la abalanza se inclinara a nuestro favor. -Dijo Renji muy alegre por su logro, pero un poco herido por la batalla contra aquel ser.

…

Mientras tanto en Karakura Ichigo se encontraba en la azotea del instituto almorzando con sus amigos Sado, Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro, Inoue y Tatzuki.

-¡Ichigo! - grito Keigo mientras se le lanzaba arriba con ojos brillantes y sonrisa de gato desquiciado.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Keigo? ¿Cuándo vas a madurar?...¡ por dios compórtate como un hombre!. - gritaba el peli naranja mientras le daba una patada estampándolo en el piso de la azotea.

-¿Y bien en donde estábamos? - pregunto Tatzuki mientras ignoraba la escena de sus amigos estaban mostrando, para suerte para la morena solo están ellos en aquel lugar, aunque ya estaba más que adaptada a pasar pena en lugares público a casusa de ese pal de retrasados.

-En que este fin de sema íbamos a la pista de patinaje. -Hablo alegremente Inoue con estrellitas en los ojos imaginándose todo un escenario infantil en su cabeza hueca.

-Creo que no podre asistir. – se disculpo Mizuiro mientras serraba su celular y miraba a los presentes.

-¿Por qué?. - preguntó Keigo recuperándose milagrosamente de los golpes de Ichigo con energías renovadas, algo aterrador para el resto de los presentes.

-Tengo una cita. – respondió con simpleza el gigoló ante un grupo de amigos nada sorprendidos ante la revelación.

-¿Otra anciana?. - pregunto de nuevo Keigo atrayendo la mirada furibunda del único mejor amigo que había tenido en toda su vida.

-Más respeto. –exigió. -Ha demás saldré con la modelo Kihomi la cual recibirá a la actriz internacional Tomoyo Suzuki y sus dos hijos en su residencia. – dijo con tono de orgullo presumiendo sus conquistas con famosas. Algo a lo que Keigo nunca podría aspirar. Al menos que lo soñara.

Todos se quedaron si habla por un minuto. Si estaban sorprendidos por el logro de su compañero de clases.

-Bien al menos alguien tiene algo interesante para hacer el domingo aparte de ir para la pista de patinaje. - se quejo Ishida, aunque él era muy bueno en dicho deporte. Aun así no podría decir lo mismo de ciertos compañeros suyos a los que prefería no mirar en ese momento.

-Ya deja de quejarte. - Ishida gruño Tatzuki mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-¿Apropósito Tatzuki has visto a Renji? - pregunto Sado abriendo la boca por primera vez en todo aquel rato ante la mirada seria de Ichigo que desvió la mirada.

-Si hace una semana. Dijo que trataría de estar aquí para el domingo. – suspiro algo molesta al recordar aquel hecho.

-¿Que ha sucedido en la sociedad de almas? -pregunto Ishida mientras tomaba un sorbo de su sumo. Renji se había convertido en una especie de informante de aquel lugar a cual no pisaban desde la guerra.

-Los ataques a un siguen: no se sabe quién es el enemigo y esto tiene frustrados a los capitanes. – informo Tatzuki suspirando y mirando a las nubes esponjosas que pasaban lentamente sobre ellos brindándoles sus sombras por cortos segundos.

Ichigo se levantó un poco molesto, ya estaba obstinado de la sociedad de almas, no quería saber nada de ellos y sus problemas. Para él la sociedad de alma era un lugar que lo asía pensar en ella y ella era sinónimo de dolor y sufrimiento. Porque a un su recuerdo lo lastimaba por dentro, su ausencia dejaba un vacio en su pecho que no podía ser llenado.

Tatzuki como siempre lo ignoro ante la mirada de Inoue que le pedía que desistiera del tema, pero esta no le hizo caso y continúo hablando.

-Al parecer el punto de ataque esta vez es el campo de entrenamiento del 13 escuadrón. – concluyo mirando de reojo las reacciones de Ichigo que abandonaba la azotea. El aun no superaba la perdida de Rukia a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y su nueva relación.

Ichigo se paro en las escaleras al oír aquella información pon un minuto y siguió bajando. Aquel lugar era donde Rukia había estado por última vez ante desaparecer sin dejar rastro, apretó sus puños tratando de mantenerse alejado del recuerdo de aquel nefasto día en donde murió junto a ella.

-Tatzuki no deberías hablar de la sociedad de almas cuando está presente Ichigo, sabe que le molesta. – hablo molesta Inoue poniéndose de pie, para ir detrás de Ichigo.

-No es mi culpa. Orihime-chan que tengas un novio tan testarudo.- la karateca cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y miro a otro lado ignorando las quejas de su mejor amiga.

-Buenos nos veremos en clase. – se despidió Inoue saliendo detrás de Ichigo.

-El aun no la olvida, por eso le molesta que hablen de la sociedad de almas. -Dijo Ishida con algo de amargura en su voz. El tambien aun no superaba la muerte de Rukia, aunque a él no le costaba pronunciar su nombre y recordar cada uno de sus gestos y acciones en voz alta. Pero Ichigo era tema aparte y todos lo sabían. Su dolor aun era palpable en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes lo sé. - contesto Tatzuki suspirando, y sintiendo algo de pena por su amiga, que amaba con devoción al testarudo de Ichigo. Ichigo que cambiado estaba, ya no era el mismo idiota que era antes de conocerla a ella, Rukia la mujer que siempre amaría Ichigo sin importar que ella fuera desaparecido. Sin importar estar enfrascado en otra relación, el siempre la amaría a ella y Orihime no podía luchar contra ello.

-¿Ichigo ha dónde vas? - pregunto Inoue que lo seguía por los pasillos del instituto.

-A la biblioteca, voy a buscar algunas de información para el proyecto de fin de año. – miro a la jadeante Inoue que respiraba con algo de dificulta por el recorrido hecho hasta alcanzarlo.

-Si claro, vemos... – sonrió tomándolo del brazo algo sonrojada.

-Sí. -Ichigo siguió su camino seguido por las miradas de muchas chicas, aunque desde que había regresado de sociedad de almas se había vuelto más amargado que nunca, aun así era muy popular, a demás de tener una de los mejores promedios y las invitaciones de varias universidades prestigiosas para formar parte de sus selectivos estudiantes. Se había vuelto muy codiciado por toda la población estudiantil del instituto y otros cercanos, incluso tenía un clubs de admiradoras a las cuales ignoraba olímpicamente. A él no le interesaba nada y nadie que no fueran sus estudios y sus amigos.

%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En la sociedad de almas.

-¿Y bien en donde esta? -pregunto el capitán generar al entrar en el laboratorio del doceavo escuadrón, mas específicamente en uno de los laboratorios de Matyuri que sonreirá como desquiciado corriendo de un lado al otro empujando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

-Está en una cámara de alta seguridad. - respondió Nemu, quien parecía ser la única con cordura en aquel lugar perturbador para el resto de los capitanes.

-Bien llévame hasta el. - exigió el comandante seguido de Urahara y Renji.

En el laboratorio se veía una criatura igual a un humano encerrada en una jaula de metal mientras trataba por las fuerzas salir usando sus habilidades.

Matyuri con su risa diabólica buscaba como estudiar a la criatura con métodos poco recomendados para ser descritos bebido a la tortura, que podría causar shock emocional.

-¿Quienes son? ¿Qué es lo que buscan?. -Pregunto el comandante generar parándose frente a la jaula de aquella criatura que rujia ferozmente golpeando el cristal que lo aprisionaba.

Después de unos minutos una risa inmunda el lugar.

-Eso es algo que a ustedes no les incumbe. -Soltó la criatura, sorprendiendo a los presentes que creían que aquellos seres no entendían su lengua.

-¿Porque nos atacan?. – volvió a preguntar con voz autoritaria el comandante apoyándose con fuerza en su bastón mostrándose imperturbable por las palabras de aquel ser miserable.

-Nosotros no los atacamos. Ustedes son las que nos atacan. – justifico con inteligencias sus acciones la criatura.

-¿Y que es lo que buscan?- pregunto Urahara acercándose a la criatura sin temor alguno.

-¿Ja y crees que lo voy a decir?. – pregunto con voz burlona, mirando los ojos del rubio algo diferente al resto de los Shinigami que lo miraban.

-¿No lo harás?. - pregunto más cerca de la jaula sin dejar de ver aquellos ojos fríos.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?. – pregunto manteniendo la mirada, el era un demonio y aquel Shinigami no podría infundirle el mismo temor que su ama.

-Tal vez te dejen en liberta. - dijo aun más cerca, tanteando el terreno enemigo estudiando cada rasgo de su cuerpo casi impenetrable.

-No me interesa la liberta si con ella traiciono a mi señora. – dijo con firmeza.

-¿Tu señora? ¿De quién hablas?. – pregunto manteniendo su posición y su mirada fija en su objetivos, estudiando cada reacción y movimiento e la criatura.

-De la diosa que pronto gobernara ha este mundo y el de los humanos. – sonrió con morbosidad nuevamente mostrando un deje de desequilibrio mental.

-Debe ser una persona muy fuerte si cree poder destruir a la sociedad de almas. –se burlo Kempachi que venía llegando con Yachiru pegado a su espalda seguido Yumichika y Ikakku. – traía expresión de flojera evidente en su rostro.

-Ja ja ja ni siquiera se lo pueden imaginar. – dijo burlón, mirando a los Shinigami que para él no eran más que larvas queriendo ser fastidiosos mosquitos zumbando cerca de su oído.

-Y si es tan poderosa ¿por qué no ha atacado?. -Pregunto Yamamoto elevando una ceja y con ella abriendo uno de sus ojos, mirando mas interesado a la criatura.

-Porque hay algo que debe encontrar, algo que está en este mundo. – la criatura lo miro indignado por tantas preguntas, pero algo le decía que debía darles las respuesta por los momentos, quizás si los ponía sobre aviso ellos se precipitarían a resguardar aquello que buscaban y ellos podrían detectarlo con mas facilidad.

Esas palabras ha Urahara le sonaron, entonces era de eso que estaba huyendo Rukia ella tenía lo que buscaban estas criaturas. Ahora todo para el tomaba sentido.

-¿Y supongo que lo que buscan es un alma o una persona?, -pregunto Urahara. Ante la mirada atónica de todos.

La criatura no contesto había hablado de más. Pero aun así sonrió su plan había dado resultado habían picado el anzuelo.

-Ya veo. – afirmo el rubio. -Tu silenció lo comprueba, ahora la cuestión es ¿Quién es… esa persona que buscan con desesperación?. –mantuvo la mirada en los ojos blanquecinos de la criatura que siguió sin abrir la boca manteniéndose orgulloso mirándole retadoramente.

-¿Al parecer tu diosa no es tan fuerte? -afirmo con una risa macabra Kempachi que se acercado más a la criatura en busca de pelea.

-¿Eso crees?. - pregunto la criatura con un deje de sarcasmo en su voz, mientras veía desafiante a Kempachi el no le temía a los Shinigami, porque eran ellos quien debían temerle.

-Esto se pone bueno. - sonrió el diabólico capitán mientras agarraba las rejas con sadismo en los ojos.

Una nueva alarma se escucho por todo el lugar. Uno de los subordinados de Soi Fong se izo presente frente a la comandante que esperaba el reporte del mensajero.

-He traído nueva información. - hablo el Shinigami aun manteniéndose de rodilla frente a su capitana.

-Habla. - ordeno el capitán Yamamoto adelantándose a la orden de Soi fon.

-Hemos encontrado al enemigo en los terrenos de entrenamiento de "13" escuadrón, en el árbol donde se encuentra la tumba de Kuchiki Rukia… al parecer la estaba escarbando. – hablo apresuradamente algo agotado.

-¿Cuantos de ello? - pregunto Kempachi impaciente por unirse a la batalla, dejando fluir su reatzu siniestro.

-Solo hay uno de ellos. El capitán Kuchiki se esta asiendo cargo de él. -Contesto el Shinigami tratando de no mostrar el pánico que le causaba Kempachi y su diabólica sonrisa.

-En la tumba de Rukia. - susurro Renji que no cavia en su sorpresa. -¡Eso es lo que andaban buscando el enemigo!. La tumba de Rukia. – confirmo esto último, aun sin comprender que era todo aquello, miro a la criatura que sonrió antes sus interrogantes confirmando sus dudas.

Mientras Urahara y el comandante Yamamoto se hacían una idea de lo que verdaderamente quería el enemigo.

-Urahara Kisuke ya sabes que hacer. -El comandante salió del laboratorio con pasos lentos pero firmes.

-¡Sí!. - contesto Kisuke mientras se acercaba más a la criatura de ojos vidriosos y ropas similares a las egipcias antiguas. -Sé lo que buscan. -Una sonrisa aprecio en su rostro: ante la mira atónica de la criatura, que no esperaba aquella afirmación tan pronto. Urahara le dio la espalda sin esperar una afirmación de aquel ser se dispuso a marcharse de la sociedad de almas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Hemos llegado por fin. - exclamo una mujer alta de cabellos largos ojos azules y de gran belleza y perfecto cuerpo. Llevando unos yines azules con blusa con mangas de mismo color pero unos tonos más claros y los tres primeros vótenos abiertos mostrando un poco sus atributos mientras fotógrafos le tomaban fotos en todos los ángulos posibles.

-¡Oka sa!, - llamo a la mujer una joven de aparentemente 15 años de edad que llegaba corriendo de ojos violetas y cabello largo y negro, lo llevaba sujeto en una cola alta. Una blusa blanca si mangas hasta el cuello con una chaqueta negra sobre la blusa, una mini falda negra una botas blancas hasta mas arriba de los tobillos.

La nombrada volteo con una gran sonrisa para ver a su hija que llegaba molesta.

-¿Que sucede Yuuki?. -Pregunto sonriéndole a su hija que respiraba con dificulta debido a la carrera que había hecho hasta ella... y la jovial mujer ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo para tener a su hija en aquel estado.

-¡Es el tonto de Yukito!. – si eso era lo que había pensado la pelinegra al ver el seño fruncido de su hija y las mejillas sonrojadas, su hermano la había hecho enojar.

-¿Que te izo tu hermano esta vez?. – pregunto en un tono aburrido, estaba acostumbrada a las peleas o riñas de sus dos hijos que peleaban hasta por el agua que iban a beber.

-Saco mi shappy de la maleta y lo dejo en Londres. -Se quejo la peli negra haciendo un puchero y con ojos vidriosos ante la pérdida de su conejo de peluche favorito de todo el mundo…

Un flash la desconcentró de su queja a la pequeña pelinegra y a su madre y tambien los gritos de unas chicas que corrían como locas por el aeropuerto de Karakura.

-¿Pero qué demonios?. - se quejo de nuevo la morena al ver la revolución de gente que se comenzaba a concentrar a los alrededores de ella y su madre y de aquel que no quería ver en ese momento...

-Parece que han visto a tu hermano. – susurro la mujer a su pequeña que solo frunció aun más el seño y respingo su nariz.

-Ese idiota como siempre interrumpe cuando trato de delatarlo. -Se quejo, resoplando llevándose una mano a la cabeza como si tuviera jaqueca.

-Ya cálmate mira hay viene. - dijo la mujer, sonriéndole a su hijo que se acercaba tambien con el seño fruncido, era obvio que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención cuando estaba con su familia de vacaciones. Y esa vez no era la excepción del caso.

-Te has tardado Yukito. – se quejo la morena mientras veía a su hermano sonriéndoles a todas las chicas que le gritaban desde lejos con una sonrisa bien pero bien ensayada.

-¿Pero qué dices? si tú fuiste la que me dejo atrás por venirte a quejar con mamá. – hablo aparentando una tranquilidad que en ese momento no sentía. Y no era para menos estaba rodeado de un enjambre de fans que los descuartizarían en pedacitos si tuvieran la oportunidad en ese momento.

-¿Me estas llamando chismosa?. – pregunto indignada apretando los puños y apretando los dientes para no soltar una maldición en medio de aquel lugar que comenzaba a odiar.

-Si la camisa te queda úsala. – dijo con una sonrisita mientras tomaba una libreta y un lápiz para darle su autógrafo a una de las locas que lo perseguían como la abeja a la miel.

-¡Idiota!. – susurro Yuuki entre dientes solo lo suficientemente alto para que el escuchara.

-Ya cálmense recuerden que estamos en un lugar público. - intervino la mujer a la vez que se ponía en medio de sus hijos para impedir un show del cual se lamentarían mas tarde.

Yukito llevaba una camisa negra con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos por fuera con tres botones abiertos dejando ver un poco su bien formado cuerpo, con un pantalón del mismo color ancho con bolsillos por los lados y hebillas, unos lentes oscuros que impedían ver sus ojos morados, su cabello plateado iba un poco desordenado y sonreía a cada chica que veía.

-¡Tomoyo-sama!. -Llamo uno de los reporteros que se acercaba ágilmente dentro de la muchedumbre que rodeaba a la mujer y a sus hijos.

-Sí. - contesto la nombrada sonriendo a las camaradas que ahora los rodeaban

-¿Cómo se siente al visitar la ciudad de Karakura acompañada de su hijos el cantante de rock Yukito-sama y su hija la modelo Yuuki?. – pregunto rápidamente el periodista antes de que otro se le adelantara y llamara la atención de Tomoyo.

-Muy feliz… asía ya mucho tiempo que no viajábamos juntos… así que decidimos tener un viaje familiar en este pueblo tan importante para mí y nuestra familia. – sonrió ampliamente a las cámaras para que tuvieran una buena tomaba y fotos para las revista y diarios en los cuales saldría los próximos días sin duda.

-¡Yuuki _sama! - grito un reportero atrayendo la tención de la morena.

-¿Cómo se siente viajar con su hermano, con el cual hace rato parecían tener una discusión?. – pregunto el hombre abriéndose paso entre los fans que rodeaban a la morena que ahora le prestaba atención a su pregunta.

-La verdad me siento muy feliz de poder viajar con él además la riñas entre hermanos es muy común entre los adolecente ¿no es así hermano?. – pregunto la joven viendo a su hermano que asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió el tambien hablar con aquel reportero que era empujado en todas las direcciones como una pelota de playa.

-Si… nosotros somos muy unidos a pesar de nuestras constantes peleas. - aclaro Yukito tomándole la mano a Yuuki la cual la acepto gustosa aferrándose a ella. Yukito podía sentir su nerviosismo por las preguntas de los reporteros. –No te preocupes todo estará bien. - le susurro al oído mientas ponía su mano en el rostro de ella atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes y algunas fans al borde del desmayo.

Más gritos de mujeres se escucho por todo el aeropuerto mientras chicos se les unía con revistas en mano.

-¿Yukito-sama como se siente a tener a una madre y hermanas tan famosas?. - pregunto una reportera que se debatía contra los otros periodistas por hacerles una pregunta a los recién llegados.

-La verdad es que es muy difícil porque tengo que estar cuidando de ellas todo el tiempo cuando papá no está y hablando de él, ahí viene. - dijo el chico dejando ver un hombre de cabellos plateados peinado asía atrás de traje gris que se acercaba rápidamente. Asia ellos.

-Ahora estas en problema Yuuki. - susurro el cantante mientras veía su padre acercarse con su porte imponente y su rostro jovial.

-Cállate. – susurro de igual forma la peli negra mientras le apretaba la mano con algo de fuerza dejando traslucir con aquella acción su miedo.

-Hola lamento la tardanza. – saludo y se disculpo el hombre mientras se acercaba a su familia abriéndose paso ante los periodista que no perdían detalla de la reunir familiar…

-No te preocupes acabamos de llegar. - respondió Tomoyo acercándose a su esposo para besaba tiernamente y con todo amor que le tenía reservado solo a él.

-¡Hola!. - saludo el hombre a sus hijos sonriéndole levemente tomando la mano de su esposa que sonreía tiernamente a sus hijos.

-¡Hola!. - contesto Yukito con la mano mientras apretaba con la otra Yuuki dándole valor para que saludara a su padre.

-Hola oto-san. - saludo la peli negra un poco temblorosa bajando la cabeza un poco apenada.

-Pase lo que pase yo te protegeré. - susurro Yukito mientras Yuuki asentía con la cabeza un poco más tranquila con las palabras de su hermano levantando de nuevo la cabeza mirando a su padre que le sonreía con cariño.

-Bueno vallamos a casa. - dijo el hombre tendiéndole su mano a su hija la cual temblaba levemente a causa del nerviosismo que sentía ahora estar frente a su padre.

La familia salió del aeropuerto seguida de una fanaticada que les gritaban los muchos que los querían y adoraban sus trabajos en el mundo del arte y el espectáculo.

-Es agotador para mí lidiar con todas esa chicas. - se quejo Yukito, Ya en la limosina rumbo a la casa que sería su hogar durante su estadía en aquella ciudad.

-Deja de quejarte hermano. – protesto Yuuki atrayendo la mirada de su hermano que la fulmino con sus ojos morados claros casi lila.

-Yuuki tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. -Hablo seriamente Naguaki pasándose la mano por su sedoso cabello plateado peinado con elegancia asía atrás.

Perdóname papa yo no savia que mis acciones te traerían consecuencias yo solo quería divertirme. – se disculpo rápidamente ante sus acciones imprudentes los días pasados, mostrando sus ojos y rostro lo arrepentida que estaba.

-Sabes que lo que hiciste pudo perjudicar tu carrera y la de tu familia. – la regaño seriamente, enojado por el comportamiento de su hija de las últimas semanas, estaba levente decepcionado de ella y lo dejaba notar en su vos severa.

-Lamento mucho si te cause problema papá. – bajo la cabeza en señal de lamento mientras un leve temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que trato de contener. No quería darle algo más Yukito para que se burlara de ella mas tarde.

-Como sea el público te acepto muy bien. - dijo Naguaki soltando un suspiro, aflojándose las mangas de su camisa. No quería hacer sentir mal a su hija aunque como padre y su representante tenía que poner los puntos sobre las íes y hacerle ver lo malo de sus acciones y lo que podían perjudicar las carreras de su madre y hermano.

-¿Eso significa que ya no estás molesto oto-san?. - pregunto la peli negra con brillo en los ojos llenos de esperanza que la respuesta de su padre fuera una negación.

-No, pero no trates de actuar por tu cuenta nuevamente.- le ordeno mirándola a los ojos mostrándose a un serio.

-Si papá. - dijo con una gran sonrisa Yuuki aceptando el mandato de su padre, un poco más tranquila.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa más. – Naguaki cerró los ojos y tomo aire.

-¿Que es?. -Pregunto alegremente la morena

-¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir tomado de la mano ustedes dos?. – dijo mirando las manos entrelazadas de su hijos.

Yuuki y Yukito se soltaron rápidamente un poco sonrojados por aquella situación.

-Déjalos querido, Yukito solo trataba de minorar los nervios de Yuuki ¿nos es así hijo?. – pregunto Tomoyo esperando la afirmación por alguno de sus hijos, ella conocía la fobia que sentía Yuuki al verse rodeada por reporteros asiéndole preguntas de todas clase a las que ella duda responder.

-Si solo era eso… tengo una hermana muy miedosa después de todo. – sonrió con arrogancia Yukito ante el seño fruncido de Yuuki que quería acecinarlo en ese preciso momento por su insolencia.

-¿Que has dicho pedazo de idiota?. – pregunto conteniendo su ira en sus puños serrados.

-Lo que has oído mocosa. – replico aun sonriendo con malicia mirándola retadoramente.

-Como te atreves descarado. – la indignación de la morena era palpable en sus ojos violetas que exigían ver la sangre de su hermano.

-Hay van de nuevo. - se quejo Tomoyo mientras serraba los ojos y soltaba un suspiro recostándose sobre el pecho de su esposo que tambien suspiro cansado de esa discusión sin sentido.

-¡Ya cállense! - grito exasperando por el comportamiento infantil de sus hijos.

-El empezó.

-Ella empezó. - se quejaron los dos al mismo tiempo apuntándose con sus dedos índices mirándose de forma retadora.

-¡No me importa quien empezó, solo cállense por dios ase un minuto eran normales!. – se quejo frustrado, sus hijos le sacarían canas negras a su hermoso cabello.

La morena voltio asía la ventanilla mientras veía pasar el paisaje con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mostrando su molestia, hacia unos minutos se había contentado con su padre y ya estaba molesto de nuevo con ella gracias a la idiotez de su hermano y su voluble temperamento.

Yukito la quedo mirando mientras sonreía "te ves más hermosa cuando te enojas Yuuki one-chan" pensó admirando detalladamente su expresión.

-¿Mañana iras a visitar a tu amiga? - pregunto Naguaki atrayendo la mirada de su esposa y rompiendo con el silencio formado después de mostrarse molesto por el comportamiento infantil de sus hijos.

-Sí. –respondió Tomoyo en un suspiro aun apoyada sobre el pecho de su esposo con los ojos serrados algo cansada por el viaje y envidiando a sus hijos silenciosamente por sus energías inagotables.

-¿Y los llevaras contigo?. –pregunto refiriéndose a sus hijos que se ignoraban por los momentos.

-No ya tienen planes. – susurro tratando de mantenerse despista respirando lentamente.

-¿Juntos?. –pregunto algo sorprendido, sus hijos no eran muy dados a salir juntos sin intentarse matar antes por alguna ridiculez.

-Si –confirmo ella tambien se había sorprendido cuando los escucho haciendo planes, quizás ese viaje no era tan mala idea después de todo y Karakura era un lugar de paz y tranquilidad.

-¡Esto es un milagro!. –susurro mirando como sus hijos asentían con la cabeza aun ignorándose entre ellos.

-Verdad a mí también me sorprendió. – Tomoyo ya no aguantaba mas el sueño la invadía, estaba muy agotada.

-¿Y qué harán?. –siguió preguntando Naguaki, estaba muy intrigado por aquella salida y quería saber más de ella, esperando que no terminara en un desastre y que no fueran a un lugar demasiado concurrido, no era una opción que la prensa de los comiera vivos por alguna tontería causada por ambos.

-Irán a la pista de patinaje. – si eso sería algo que lamentaría mas tarde. Solo esperaba que se comportaran por una vez en su vida y valoran los esfuerzo que él hacía por mantenerlos fueras de las criticas que podrían afectar sus careras más adelante.

-Otra vez a un lugar en donde hay mucho público. –suspiro y los miro de nuevo sentado frente a él volviéndose a ignorar.

-Así son nuestros hijos les gusta llamar la atención. -Sonrió la mujer antes de ceder por fin al sueño.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Que demonio haces en la tumba de mi hermana?. Pregunto el peli negro lleno de ira sujetando con fuerza su Zampakutou que temblaba ante la fuerza que ejercía en ella. Mirando como aquel ser despreciable se atrevía a profanar su tumba, pagaría caro por ello.

-He conseguido su rastro. - hablo la criatura ignorando al capitán del sexto escuadrón riendo estruendosamente mostrando una especie de lanza en su mano derecha, se levanto rápidamente dejando caer la tierra que había estado olfateando como un perro sobre las flores maltratadas que florecían sobre la tumba profanada de Kuchiki Rukia.

-¿Lo volveré a preguntar qué hacías en la tumba de mi hermana?. –exigüito saber aun apuntándolo con su Zampakutou en dirección de aquella criatura que lo miro y sonrió macabramente, había cumplido con su misión. Seria recompensado por su ama.

-Es por allá. – dijo mirando al norte la bestia ignorando la pregunta de Byakuya por segunda vez. Grave error sin previo aviso Byakuya lo ataco dejando sonar el choque de dos almas letales dispuesta a infligir daño e imponer muerte a su enemigo.

Continuara…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	3. Chapter 4

**Capitulo "3"**

Ya era domingo en una hermosa residencia un joven se despertaba con un tierno buen día de su padre que entraba por la ventana estrellándose con el puño del chico: era algo rutinaria para ellos u_u

_Pero qué demonios te pasa ya deberías de dejar de comportarte de esa forma normar se quejo el chico mientras entraba al baño dejando a su padre con una sangrienta nariz.

_que mal hijo eres…se quejo el hombre… MASAKI! Grito… que hijo tan cruel y malagradecido se ha vuelto ichigo… Gritaba isshin mientras bajaba las escaleras como loco y se estampaba contra el postal de masaki. "Algo típico en el".

Mientras su hija Karin solo veía la ecena con indiferencia. Algo común en ella

_maldición hasta cuando voy a tener que seguir aguantándolo ya no veo la hora de terminar el instituto y largarme lejos de él. Decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza y mantenía su seño fruncido…

El peli naranja entro al baño ya se acercaba la hora en que avía quedado con sus amigos en verse en la pista de patinaje, no sabía el porqué pero avía estado soñando toda la noche con una cueva llena de hielo y una torre con una mujer dentro de esta ya varias veces avia tenido ese sueño y como siempre despertaba antes de lograr visualizar el rostro de la mujer.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Qué demonios haces en la cocina? Pregunto yukito al ver a su hermana.

_que quieres yukito?. Pregunto la morena con indiferencia…

_que te vayas a duchar para ir temprano a la pista recuerda que quiero ir a otro lugar después. Respondió mientras se acercaba a la morena.

_solo quiero hacer un jugo... Dijo con voz suave

_y por eso ases tanto escándalo. Se quejo el chico

_no estoy haciendo ningún escándalo!. Frunció el seño la morena mientras lo veía más cerca de ella

_como que no y todas esas tasa que cayeron a piso señalo con el dedo… seguro que no hacen ruido a demás las guayabas no se pelan de esa forma.

_y que sabes tú de cocina… Pregunto irónicamente

_mucho mas que tu haber quítate… La empujo para tomar su lugar

_no quiero este es mi jugo. Se quejo la morena mientras ella trataba al igual que el quitarlo de su lugar

_pero solo te voy ayudar ya que eres muy inútil… Dijo el joven forcejeando el lugar

_deja ya… se quejo la chica pero sin darse por vencidad

Mientras los hermanos peleaban como hacer el jugo poniendo la poca fruta que quedo en el vaso forcejeando para ver quien encendía la licuadora entraba tomoyo con una cámara tomandoles una foto a sus hijos en su mejor estado por la mañana ya que estaban lo más informales que nadie se podía imaginar.

_mama no lo hagas grito yuuki! mientras que yukito esencia la licuadora bañando a tomoyo que se acercaba (con jugo).

_Pero que demonios pasa aquí? dijo naguaki el cual no pudo contener la risa al ver a sus hijos y esposa bañada en jugo.

_de que te ríes? pregunto tomoyo mientras se limpiaba el rostro con las manos.

_"de ti" dijo entre risas el hombre._ no todo los días puedes ver a la gran tomoyo bañada en jugo… decía mientras se acercaba, con lo que no contaba naguaki era que el jugo también avia caído en el piso y lo siguiente que paso fue tan lento que tomoyo le dio de tomar tres fotos seguidas de cómo si esposo caía al piso de espalda.

_pero qué? demonios se quejo ya en piso de nuevo

Antes la risa de tomoyo y sus hijos.

_bueno por lo menos quedo un poco en la licuadora!... dijo yukito mientras lo serbia en un vaso y lo bebía.

_eso es mío! dijo yuuki mientras le arrebataba el vaso a su hermano. Pero este ya estaba vacío.

_te lo has bebido todo. Se qiejo la morena mientras veía el vaso

_si y que?. Pregunto inocente

_eres un idiota. Le reclamo la morena.

_ya deja el drama y anda a bañarte se nos hace tarde. Dijo ya un poco fastidiado

_**a mi tu no me mandas.** Le grito la chica

_ya apúrate o te voy a dejar.

_tú no te atreverías? Pregunto yuuki

_anda de una vez o veras como te dejo! Ya se estaba molestando

_está bien lo voy a hacer no porque tú me lo digas si no porque de verdad quiero ir a esa pista de patinaje. Un poco mas resignada

_si como sea pero apúrate. Suspiro al menos ya ella avía cedido.

_y tú también anda a darte un baño. Le ordeno la morena

_Lo haré en un momento. Se sentó el chico mientras veía como su hermana caminaba hacia las escaleras que la llevarían a su habitación

"me estoy volviendo loco yuuki" dijo con ojos entristecidos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_abaray-kun como te ha ido. Pregunto urahara mientras se abanaba con su abanico cubriéndose parte del rostro

_bien urahara san ahora dame mi giga que se me hará tarde. Respondió un poco serio el peli rojo.

_esta en el lugar de siempre… contesto el rubio mirándolo sería mente

_ok voy por él... Dijo el chinigami mientras entraba a la tienda

_y abarai kun por fin descubrieron que era lo que buscaba la criatura. Pregunto el rubio cubriéndose un poco mas de lo normar con el abanico

_aun no el capitán kuchiki lo mato sin dejar que este dijera alguna palabra estaba furioso! porque el demonio avía tratado de profanar el último lugar en donde estuvo rukia… La cara de renji se entristeció al recordar a su amiga de la infancia con la que no pudo estar a la hora de su muerte…

_ya veo! Contesto el rubio mientras soltaba un suspiro…

_bueno ya me tengo que ir se me hace tarde. Dijo renji mientras se ajustaba los zapatos

Renji corrió por la ciudad de karakura hasta la pista de patinaje al parecer era el primero en llegar y eso le alegraba ya que tatzuki no se quejaría de su impuntualidad.

Y a lo lejos pudo divisar ha ishida que se acercaba leyendo un libro mientras sado caminaba a su lado con mirada seria y ausente. Igual que siempre estos dos no parecían interesarse por nada y nadie…

_llegas temprano abaray! dijo el peli azul mientras cerraba su libro y miraba al chinigami con expresión seria.

_si aunque me fue muy difícil estar a esta hora... Contesto un poco fastidiado renji.

_buenos días! gritaba inoue mientras llegaba acompañada por tatzuki, ichigo y keigo el cual traía una cámara fotográfica guindando del cuello.

_como están los ataques?... pregunto el peli azul antes de que sus compañeros terminaran de llegar.

_esta vez hemos capturado a uno y encontrado a otro escavando en el lugar en donde murió rukia… dijo mas pensativo renji aquella situación lo estaba hartando quería que se aparecieran de una vez el líder de aquellas criaturas…

Ichigo quedo paralizado al oír ese nombre, sus ojos se quedaron viendo ha renji fríamente, a pesar del tiempo oír ese nombre le causaba dolor no se perdonaba así mismo por lastimar a la morena antes de que ella muriera.

_aun no se sabe lo que quieren pero se tiene la sospecha que buscan la tumba de rukia, aunque nosotros aun no a hemos conseguido después de tanta búsqueda. Dijo resignado renji

_esto es algo grave… dijo ishida mientras ponía la cara seria y se ajustaba los lentes.

"tendré que darle una visita a urahara" pensó el quince mientras miraba los ojos de ichigo que se moría por saber sobre el tema de rukia y sabía muy bien quien le contestaría sus dudas al chinigami sustituto

_bueno ya es la hora de entrar… dijo tatzuki al percatar lo tenso que se avían vuelto todos con solo mencionar el nombre de kuchiki rukia, aun se notaba que no lo avían superado.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras entraban al gran establecimiento el cual por alguna razón no estaba muy visitado ese fin de semana, pero era algo perfecto para los jóvenes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Hemos llegado a la pista de patinaje yuuki… dijo un joven mientras se bajaba del auto.

_si yuukito oni-chan… decía la morena emocionada.

yukito la quedo mirando la forma que iba vestida la asía ver más hermosa una mini falda azul acompañada por un abrigo blanco mientras su cabello era sostenido por un listón azul la así ver dulce e ingenua aunque era todo lo contrario mientras que el llevaba una chaqueta negra cubriendo una franelilla blanca y unos pantalones azules anchos con bolsillos por los lados y unos zapatos deportivos blancos con imágenes en negro.

_toma allí adentro ara frio y será mejor que te cubras un poco el rostro con la chaqueta. Dijo mientras se acercaba con mirada dulce…

Yuuki asintió mientras que yuukito la ayudaba a poner la chaqueta azul con un diseñe de conejito a la vez que le tomaba el rostro con las manos perdiéndose en los ojos de su hermana.

_yuukito ya quiero entrar! dijo la joven al entender las intensiones de su hermano.

_tienes razón mocosa… dijo al tiempo que corría delante de la joven seguido por esta la cual ya iba maquinando como lo aria pagar por sus palabras.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Hay que desilusión! sé quejaba keigo al ver la pocas chicas con minis faldas que avían en la pista mientras esperaba con la cámara lista para cuando una de estas se callera mostrando sus pantis.

_ya deja se andar de pervertido no venimos a divertir.., se quejaba renji un poco tembloroso en sus patines: nunca se avia subido a unos patines.

_al parecer no se te da muy bien el patinaje… hablo ishida mientras se deslizaba tranquilamente por el hielo. Como diciéndole eres un idiota.

_claro que si lo domino bien! se apresuro ha decir el peli rojo un poco rojo apenado...

_si ya me doy cuenta dijo el peli azul mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. Con una sonrisa irónica y de superioridad

Ante la miradas varias chicas.

_orihime apúrate ya todos están en la pista… se quejo el peli naranja mientras se rascaba la cabeza..

_si ya voy… decía la peli naranja mientras se ponía sus patines(un poco torpe como siempre).

_apúrate peque... Decía un chico pasando por el lado de ichigo con el rostro cubierto por la chaqueta que llevaba puesta pero se daba a notar ya que avía algo extraño en su presencia...

_si ya voy! Contesto la voz de una chica pasando por el lado del peli naranja corriendo dejando su embriagador perfumen esparcido en aire.

Esa voz era tan hermosa para ichigo su corazón empezó a latir a mil por segundo y su aroma el igual a de ella la siguió con la mirada hasta el chico estraño...

_ben siéntate aquí hay un puesto… dijo yukito al tiempo que se quitaba el morral que llevaba a su espalda sacando dos pare de patines: ellos no los iban a usar usados por otra persona...

_si… dijo la peli negra sonriendo, Mientras se sentaba frente a su hermano.

_te vez muy alegre yuuki! dijo el joven mientras veía a su hermana sonreír.

_si desde que dijiste que vendríamos. Contesto aun mas alegre.

_me alegro que estés feliz!... Dijo el joven mientras sacaba los patines de su morral, agachándose frente a la morena para ponérselos.

_no es necesario que lo hagas… dijo sonrojada yuuki mientras veía ha inoue que sonreía ante la acción del chico con un poco de envidia...

_me gusta hacerlo eres mi… sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un chico que llegaba cerca de ellos...

_inoue porque te tardas tandas? Pregunto el peli naranja parándose cerca de su novia.

_lo ciento es que se me complica amarrar las trenzas. Contestó con una risita ridícula.

_bueno date prisa. Dijo un poco fastidiado…

Ichigo veía como aquel chico le ponía los patines aquella chica mientras una sonrisa se podía ver en sus labios aunque su rostro no lo podía ver con claridad ya que el gorro de la chaqueta le cubría parte del rostro

_ya esta yuuki dijo el chico mientras sonreía.

_gracias dijo la morena cuando sintió que era observada y trato de cubrirse el rostro: no era buena idea que se enterara que ellos estaban ahí.

El chico se levantó y vio por un momento al peli naranja y no le gusto como veía a su hermana a sí que se sentó y más rápido que inmediatamente se puso los patines.

_ya esta ichigo… dijo la peli naranja sonriendo poniéndose de pie.

_te tardaste mucho.., dijo el joven sonriéndole a su novia con ironia.

Ya llevaban dos meses de novios y su relación uva marchando bien para ellos dos, inoue no agobiaba ha ichigo y el no la presionaba en nada a ella y sobre todo se tenían mucha confianza aunque ichigo le guardaba muchos secretos.

_bueno es mejor ir a la pista… dijo la peli naranja al ver que su novio no se movía de el mismo lugar mirando a la pareja...

_he...si vamos. Contesto un poco desorientado…

_porque se tardaron tanto? Pregunto tatzuki al ver a su amigos acercase rapidamente.

_perdóname es que no recordaba bien como amarrar las trenzas… respondió la peli naranja mientras sonreía abiertamente.

_y ichigo porque no te ayudo… pregunto ishida acercándose con porte de caballero ante la mirada fría del chinigami sustituto.

_es mejor que ella hagas las cosas sin la ayuda de nadie y así podrá aprender… dijo el peli naranja con el seño fruncido diciendo ese no es tu problema...

_bueno es mejor que comencemos a patinar… dijo keigo mientras enfocaba con su cámara a unas chicas. Cuando vio a los dos extraños que cubrían su rostro. _**esas piernas yo la conozco **grito keigo atrayendo la miradas de todos los que estaba en el lugar.

_ya cállate keigo que nos avergüenzas… dijo tatzuki golpeando al pervertido. "todavía no entiendo porque lo invitan a este tipo de lugares" o "quizás se auto invita?"

_que chicos mas divertidos! dijo yuuki mientras sonreía atrayendo la mirada de todo el grupo de ichigo que la miraron un poco extrañados.

_oye peque no los interrumpas.., le reprocho un chico acercándosele.

_ha si perdón… se disculpo la morena mientras se alejaba de los jóvenes dejándolos un poco confundidos.

_quienes son ellos? pregunto sado que todo el tiempo avía estado callado. "algo muy raro"

_no tengo idea!contesto tatzuki mientras sostenía a un tembloroso renji que miraba a la menuda chiga que se alejaba...

_aunque la vos de ellos se me hace familiar… agrego ishida.

_a mi solo la de ella… dijo renji mientras veía la figura de la chica girando sobre el hielo.

_hay no! dijo inoue al ver como un chico se le acercaba peligrosamente a la morena.

_la va ha derri… no termino de hablar tatzuki ya que la chica avia caído al hielo rodando.

**_yuuki,,.** Se escucho el grito de su compañero mientras se le acercaba rápidamente a la morena que estaba tendida sobre el hielo con los brazos extendidos en forma de cruz mientras que keigo enfocaba su cámara para tomarle fotos cuando pego otro grito.

_**lo sabia es ella...** dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a tomar foto como loco ante la mirada de incógnita de sus compañeros. Que ya lo daban por loco…

_estas bien! dijo yukito hincándose para ver a la morena tendida con los ojos apretados.

_Tu grandísimo idiota como te atreves a lastimarla… dijo yukito mientras se ponía de pie sosteniendo al chico por la chaqueta levantándolo un poco.

_disculpa no era mi intensión… se disculpo temeroso el chigo al ver la ira en los ojos del cantante de rock

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las risas de a joven que retumbo por todo el lugar.

_yuuki estas bien? preguntó el joven soltando al otro hiendo en el encuentro de la joven que abría lentamente sus ojos. Mientras sonreía más fuerte

_al parecer ellos se aman mucho… dijo inoue al ver la esena de cómo el chico se preocupaba por la chica y se le vino la imagen de ichigo que protegía rukia de misma forma lo cual izo que deprimiera...

_si hacen una bonita pareja… agrego tatzuki. Cuando vio que keigo iba en dirección a los jóvenes, la ira se apodero de ella ahora si que lo iba ha matar.

_lo voy a matar grito tatzuki a la vez que salía detrás de esta y los otros detrás de ella.

_parece que se han dado dé cuenta de nuestra presencia? dijo yukito mientras le daba la mano a su hermana para que se pusiera de pie.

La morena tomo la mano cuando se ponía de pie su cara quedo al descubierto ante la mirada de todos los presentes de asombro mientras que el grupo de ichigo solo podía susurrar el nombre de rukia.

Menos keigo que se dedicaba a tomar fotos de la peli negra en todos los ángulos posibles.

_que tonta eres ahora todo el mundo sabe quién eres y ya no podremos divertimos se quejo yukito con el seño fruncido.

_cállate idiota te recuerda que no fue mi culpa… Replico la chica

Las pocas personas que se encontraban en el lugar se agruparon alrededor de los chicos.

_es usted yuuki zuzuki pregunto una chica mientras veía a la morena con estrellitas en los ojos y una gran sonrrisa.

_si dijo la morena mientras sonreía. "esto se va ha poner feo ojala que yukito no sea descubierto" peso la morena

Los gritos de los chicos del lugar se hicieron presentes al rededor de la chica, la cual solo las miraba con una gotita en la frente…

_es mejor que nos marchemos peque… dijo rápidamente el chico mientras tomaba las manos de la chica para irse pero con lo que no conto fue con la barrera de chica que se interpuso bloqueándoles el camino.

_**yuukito sama** grito una chica abrazándose contra el chico asiéndolo caer en el duro hielo.

Mas gritos de chicas se hicieron presente al ver descubierta la cara del chico mientras sacaban sus celulares para tomarles fotos y llamar a sus amigas para darle la información.

Rukia grito el peli naranja atrayendo las miradas de todos en el lugar que lo miraban un poco raro...

A la persona que le gritaba no voltio solo se agacho para ayudar a su hermano a ponerse de pie aprovechando el descuido de la fanaticada.

_rukia eres tú esta vez el que grito fue renji.. al tiempo que llegaba hasta la morena y la tomaba del brazo girándola para verle mejor el rostro...

_que te sucede dijo la morena frunciendo el seño… mientras folsejeaba para liberarse del agarre del peli rojo…

_si eres tu! Dijo renji asombrado por lo que veían sus ojos estaba tan cambiada pero aun asi el nunca la olvidaría sus hermosos ojos y su cara tan perfecta y fina detonando su belleza.

_oye quien te crees para jalar a mi hermana así… grito yukito poniéndose frente a yuuki enfrentando a renji con mirada de furia.

_tu hermana pregunto ingenuo renji mientras miraba a la morena.

_es que acaso eres soldó... quien creías que era… pregunto airada la morena

_de que hablas ella es rukia... Dijo renji un poco confundido…

_ella no se llama rukia ella es yuuki zuzuki mi hermana dijo el peli blanco mientras abrazaba a la morena en forma posesiva.

_oye rukia como es que estas viva pregunto ichigo mientras se acercaba con ojos brillantes parecía que iba a llorar pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

La morena lo miro era el chico más extraño que avía visto y su cabello la llamaba mucho la tención peros sus palabras adoloridas le oprimieron el corazón serró sus ojos por un momento y los abrió de nuevo encontrándose con la mirada del peli naranja.

_lo siento pero no soy esa persona dijo la morena viéndolo a los ojos…

_no yo no puedo estar equivocado! dijo el peli naranja mientras veía a la morena que sonrió, y esa sonrisa lo comprobaba, ya que solo rukia podía sonreír de esa forma.

_si nos disculpa nos tenemos que ir dijo la morena tomando la mano de yukito ya un poco incomoda por las palabras de los chicos de cabellos extraños.

_oye kuchiki-san de que hablas sabemos que eres tu! dijo ishida aun impresionado por lo que veían sus ojos.

_disculpen pero creo que están confundiendo a mi hermana y no es nada agradable que se aferren a ella de esa forma cuando ella ya les dijo que no se esa persona. Dijo ya un molesto yukito con mirada lujubre…

_asi es chico dijo keigo… mientras veía a sus amigos serio. _ella es la hija menor de tomoyo zuzuzki y naguaki zuzuki, se que ella se le parece mucho ha kuchiki-san al principio yo tan bien la confundí con ella pero es imposible recuerden que kuchiki-san está muerta esto último lo dijo con un poco de dolor mirando a sus compañeros que rara vez lo veian serrio.

Sus palabras fueron un golpe duro para los jóvenes ya que los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Y su realidad era que kuchiki rukia estaba muerta

_el tiene razón dijo sado. Con expresión seria. Raro en el

_dejen de agobiar a la chica la están asustando dijo tatzuki. Mirando los ojos de yuuki que se veía algo temerosos…

_lamento mucho la confusión dijo inoue con cara triste. Mirando a la morena que solo asintió con la cabeza aceptando sus disculpas.

_no se preocupen… respondió la morena mientras que una avalancha de fanes se les iba arriban haciéndolos caer de nuevo contra el frio hielo de la pista.

_Ayuda… dijo la morena al ser aplastada junto a su hermano el cual no le soltaba la mano a pesar de las chicas que trataba de alejarlos.

_**pero que hacen allí parados ayúdenlos…** gritó tatzuki al ver a los idiotas que tenían como amigos mirando como si nada pasara...

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%5**

**Tercer capi terminado le agradezco mucho a jessy moon 15, se que lo has estado esperando con ansias espero que te guste muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero tu criticas, y has estado prediciendo un poco lo que se vendrá más adelante y una de tus locuras se hará realidad en esta historia ja ja ja ja XD… espero que te des cuenta pronto de que se trata… ha por favor envíame tu correo…**

**Kia-chan te doy las gracias por tu apoyo… espero tus criticas me gusta que lo hagas para mejorar mi trabajo…**

**Rukia 0408 fuiste la primera persona que me dejaste un comentario gracias por tu apoyo espero que te guste este capi te lo dedico a ti espero que lo difrutes... **

**Xtasaxproductionx: muchas gracias por tu comentarios me alegra que te haiga gustado me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo las locuras que se le ocurren a mi loca cabeza n_n**

**No les dejo un adelante pero prometo que para el próximo si.**

**Si tienen alguna pregunta se las responderé gustosamente contar que no sea el final ya que ese tendrán que descubrirlo por ustedes mismos.**

**Chaoooo….**

**Se les quiere mucho… cuídense… hasta la próxima… **


	4. Chapter 4 verdadas descubiertas

"**Cuarto capítulo"**

_ Muchas gracias por ayudarnos a salir de allí… Dijo la morena mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio.

_ de nada Suzuki-chan… respondió Inoue mientras le sonreía…

_por favor llámame Yuuki!, sonrió de nuevo la peli negra.

_claro… contesto Inoue mientras le sonreía de igual forma.

_bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos Yuuki!. Interrumpió la charla Yukito

_pero hermano quiero conocerlos!. Se quejo la chica con ojos suplicantes

_esta bien… dijo no muy convencido el chico al ver como los jóvenes veían a su hermana.

_bueno yo soy Suzuki Yuuki un gusto conocerlos a todos… dijo la morena mientras volvía a saludar.

_como si no supieran quien eres… Susurro Yukito mientras volteaba los ojos.

_ya cállate deja de criticarme. Se quejo la chica…

_que has dicho mocosa. Fingiendo indignación a causa de la morena.

_ ¡qué grosero! ¿Que pensaran ellos de nosotros?. Preguntó mas indignada.

_ Lo mismo que todos nuestros conocidos... Respondió el chico ya molesto, la verdad que ha él no le importaba los que los demás pensaran…

_cállate ya. Grito la chica mientras le pegaba con el codo.

Todos los miraban con gotitas en la cabeza mientras que Ichigo, Renji y Ishida seguía cada movimiento de la morena y eso estaba molesto ya a Yukito.

_ Bueno yo soy Yukito Suzuki. Un gusto conocerlos a todos aunque sé que no podrían decir lo mismo de esta enana. Dijo mientras le ponía la mano en la cabeza…

_ ha quien llamaste enana idiota. Grito Yuuki mientras se ponía de pie golpeando a Yukito.

Todos quedaron impactados por los movimientos que avía hecho la peli negra las palabras utilizadas la forma de poner su rostro, era igual a Rukia y eso confirmaba las sospechas de Ichigo: el estaba frente a Rukia y él lo savia, por eso no podía evitar seguir cada movimiento y gestos de la chica ya que estaba frente a ella. Rukia estaba viva su Rukia pero aun no comprendía porque ella no los avía reconocido eso era una duda que lo estaba volviendo loco y solo alguien respondería sus dudas y más vale que se preparada y le dijese toda la verdad, porque si no lo torturaría hasta que hablara. Pero por otra parte no aguantaba las ganas de abrasarle decirle lo mucho que la avía extrañado y todas las veces que soñó que entraba por su ventana y le sonreía llamándole "idiota estoy viva solo quería castigarte por las palabras que me avías dicho" palabras que aun él no se perdonaba.

_ Bueno yo soy Keigo y soy un fan tuyo Yuuki-chan. Dijo un sonriente Keigo.

_muchas gracias Keigo san. Respondió la morena con una gran sonrisa…

_ ¡soy feliz! . Grito Keigo mientras corría a los brazos de Yuuki, a los cuales no llego gracias a la patada de esta.

_ perdóname Keigo no vi que venias… Respondió con una voz falsa la morena.

_ no te preocupes por eso hermosa Yuuki. Hablo Keigo con la nariz ensangrentada.

_bueno yo soy Tatzuki mucho gusto. Se presento la karateca con una sonrisa…

_mi nombre es Inoue mucho gusto… dijo viendo a los hermanos

_hola soy sado… lo dijo con aburrimiento.

_hola! respondió la morena sonriendo.

_soy Ishida! dijo el quince mientras levantaba la mano.

_un gusto conocerte, respondió la morena

_soy Renji… dijo el peli rojo con una gran sonrisa.

Yuuki lo miro un momento en silenció "esa sonrisa en donde la he visto"

_ ¿ocurre algo Yuuki? pregunto Yukito mientras le ponía una mano en el rostro al ver a la morena un poco impresionada...

_no! Contestó sosteniendo la mano de su hermano.

_sabes Renji tienes un cabello igual que un tomate… se burlo la morena.

_ ¿qué dijiste? pregunto el peli rojo con una venita en la frente.

_por favor no te molestes, es un cumplido la verdad que me gusta mucho ese color le preguntare a mama si lo puedo yo también tener de ese color. Hablo rápidamente la morena con una gran sonrisa.

_buenos gracias! Contesto Renji mientras se ponía rojo.

_ahora tú cara es del mismo color que tu cabello… se comenzó a burlar Yuuki ante la risa de todos.

_que dijiste idiota!.

_como que idiota tenme mas respecto. Le reprocho la chica.

_como le puedo tener respeto a una mocosa como tú. Contesto Renji con mirada de superioridad…

_yo soy ninguna mocosa… decía mientras le daba una patada en la espina asiéndolo doblar.

-así me gusta que me pidas disculpa dijo la morena. Al ver el chico que se doblaba para tallarse la pierna.

_maldita ahora te daré tu merecido. Se levanto rápidamente Renji.

_no creo que puedas! aunque no lo creas me se defender bien… dijo la morena mientras le sonreía maliciosamente.

_luchemos! grito el capitán ya molesto con la actitud de la morena.

_cuando quieres tomatico. Se volvió a burlar la chica.

_ahora! Exigió el capitán.

_pero si estamos en una cafetería. Le recordó la chica.

_que tienes miedo. Se burlo Renji.

_claro que no! solo que será muy incomodo, a demás no quiero que me echen del lugar. Dijo seria debía cuidar sus apariencia ya que era una figura pública y no se vería bien que saliera en la página principal de una de las revista que la famosa Yuuki Suzuki fue echada de una cafeterita por pelearse con un chico que parecía vándalo.

_entonces vayamos al parque está aquí cerca. Hablo de nuevo Renji le aria pagar a la chica por insultar a un capitán…

_vayamos te daré una paliza tomatico. Yuuki no se iba a dejan intimidar por ese chico jamás.

_Yuuki no creo que sea apropiado recuerda que papa no le gusta que actúes de esa forma. Le recordó su hermano.

_ no te preocupes Yukito nadie me reconocerá si no me quito la chaqueta… dijo la peli negra mientras le apretaba mas la mano.

_ por favor divirtámonos un poco. Dijo asiéndole ojitos al chico.

_ está bien… Dijo ya resignado no podía negarle nada cuando ponía ojitos de perrito regañado.

_ gracias… dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Ichigo solo miraba cada movimiento de la peli negra, Rukia ahora era diferente físicamente y un poco en su carácter, era diferente a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos y sobre todo en la alegría que mostraba hablar, pero su corazón no dejaba de latir de la misma forma que no lo asía desde que ella avía desaparecido, estaba feliz.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kisuke ya es hora de que me digas que paso ese día.

_ ¿de qué me hablas Yoruichi? pregunto el rubio mientras tomaba el té.

_hablo ese día cuando murió Kuchiki Rukia. Respondió la gatuna con ojos brillantes.

_ha ese día. Tú estabas hay Yoruichi viste lo que ocurrió… dijo el rubio con mirada seria.

_tu a mi no me engañas, hay ocurrió algo más que nadie logro ver. Sé que tu y el comandante guardan un secreto, ¿acaso no confías en mi?. Pregunto la gatuna un poco indignada porque su amigo se guardará un secreto así de importante.

_Yoruichi sabes que confió en ti, más que en mí. Hablo serio el rubio.

_pues no parece porque me escondes lo que ocurrió esa noche.

_ella está viva. Respondió el hombre mientras suspiraba y veía el techo.

_¿quién está viva?. Pregunto la gatuna sospechando de quien se trataba.

_Kuchiki Rukia está viva. Volvió a repetir.

Yoruichi no cavia en su asombro.

-Pero como si tu dijiste que le quedaban 12 horas de vida y todos estábamos allí cuando su reatzu desapareció. Hablo rápidamente la mujer.

_así es ella debía morir, pero libero el segundo sello y este la mantuvo con vida en los terrenos de 13avo escuadrón. Respondió el hombre mirando ahora fijamente a la gatuna que mostraba cara de asombro.

_ ¿pero cómo? nadie encontró nunca su cuerpo en esa zona ni siquiera un rastro de su energía por más que se busco.

_ ella protegió su tumba con un potente hechizo, solo el comandante y yo sabemos llegar hasta la tumba. Respondió el hombre ya avía llegado la hora de descubrir la verdad…

_ ¿en qué lugar exacta mente esta? preguntó de nuevo la gatuna.

_en un lugar en donde todos la pueden ver, pero nunca tocar.

_a que te refieres. Se mas especifico.

_ puedes ver la cueva pero no puedes llegar a ella, por eso cada cierto tiempo iba a la sociedad de almas para vigilar su sueño- saco de sus dudas a la mujer.

_ ¿ella todavía esta hay?

_ no hace seis meses que abandono la tumba.

_ ¿y en donde se encuentra ahora? Las preguntas parecían nunca acabar.

_ no la sabemos desde aquella noche que visito la tienda. Hablo de nuevo el tendedero más serio que nunca.

_ ¿ella vino hasta la tienda? . Avían tantas cosas que preguntar que la gatuna no encontraba como digerir toda aquella información.

_si! fue a la media noche vino a avisarme, de estos enemigos.

_como ella sabía de ellos si encontraba encerrada en la cueva!

_porque lo que busca el enemigo lo tiene ella. Dijo aun más serio el exshinigami

_¿no me dirás que quieren el oguokoku?. _"creo que se escribe así"_

_lo mismo creía yo al principio. Resoplo el rubio.

_¿cómo que lo mismo creías? se mas especifico Kisuke ..

_así es, ella no recuerda nada de su pasado como shinigami, ni siquiera que tiene sellado el oguokoku en su interior, pero me dio a entender que es otra cosa y creo saber que es.

_ ¿y qué es? pregunto la gatuna más seria.

_¿recuerdas que cuando Kuchiki Rukia fue entrenada por Kaien Shiba libero una especie de sello de su zampakutou?. Ahora fue el turno de Urahara preguntar.

_si algo oí de ello. Contestó la morena si aun entender a donde quería llegar el.

_ese poder era monstruoso para ser portado por una shinigami inexperta como lo era en ese entonces Kuchiki-san así que la cámara de los 46 decidió que los poderes de la zanpakutou debían ser sellados al igual que los de su portadora. Pero Kuchiki Byakuya no lo permitió usó sus influencias logrando que solo se sellara una parte del poder de la zanpakutou.

_estas tratando de decirme que lo que quieren esa criaturas es el la zanpakutou de Rukia? Pregunto la gatuna ante el asentimiento de Urahara.

-_así es. Contesto el rubio serrando los ojos.

_¿cuánto sellos tiene la zanpakutou de Rukia?.

_son tres y uno, el último podría significar la destrucción de nuestro mundo por eso Aizen la quería a su lado junto a Ichimaru Gin.

_entonces en total serian…

_cuatro. Termino de decir Urahara.

_¿cuánto ha abierto ella?.

_dos, el segundo lo abrió unos minutos antes de que se presentara la muerte. Respondió Urahara

_así fue como sobrevivió.

_ si! su zampakutou la rescato de la muerte. Por voluntad propia.

_ Una zampakutou de tal poder no puede caer en manos del enemigo aunque se supone que las zampakutous son una extensión de nuestras almas: Rukia no se le veía mucho potencian en la hora de pelear su cuerpo se veía débil. Reflexiono la gatuna.

_recuerda que yo tenía un sello en su cuerpo que se alimentaba de su reatzu y la sociedad de almas otro en su zampakutou por ese motiva su desarrollo fue lento. Le aclaro Urahara.

-Kisuke hay que encontrarla ahora que una nueva amenaza ha vuelto a parecer.

_ella está en este mundo, aunque no se exacta mente en donde pueda estar.

_busca su retazu. Contesto la mujer.

_no puedo!

_¿cómo que no puedes?.

_ella ha sellado su poder como shinigami en estos momentos su energía es igual al de un humano. Aclaro el rubio.

_pero debe haber una forma de encontrarla. Le reprocho Yoruichi al ver la cara de resignación de Urahara.

_ella no quiere ser encontrada ni si quiera sabe que es una shinigami y que existimos. Le aclaro el rubio.

_pero tu dijiste que vino a advertiste. Le recordó la morena.

_si pero ella dijo que olvidaría esa conversación y que no era de este mundo. Ahora el que le recordó fue Urahara.

_Ichigo. Dijo la felina. - el puede encontrarla.

_lo sé pero si le decimos que ella está viva no, nos los perdonara esta vez que le mintamos, sabes lo mucho que ha estado sufriendo por no tenerla a su lado, y no es gusto involucrarlo de nuevo en este mundo de batallas, es mejor que no se entere.

_pero está en peligro este mundo también si la encuentran indefensa sin saber qué es lo que ocurre… se quejo Yoruichi.

_se que tienes razón! pero no tenemos opción no querrás tenerlo ha el también de enemigo, sabes que nuestro poder no se compara al de él en este momento.

_maldición… grito Yoruichi sentándose en la mesa.

-Urahara-san llego la revistas de esta semana… dijo Ururu mientras entraba en la sala del té.

_déjala hay en un momento la reviso. Contesto el hombre aun serio.

_si… dijo la niña poniéndola en la mesa mientras Yoruichi se atragantaba con él te.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Bueno aquí vamos… dijo Yuuki mientras tomaba una vara que utilizarían como katanas.

_es mejor que te arrepientas ahora que puedes. Le advirtió Renji

_no retrocederé a mi palabra tomatito. Le respondió con vos burlona.

_maldita no tendré compasión contigo. Le respondió Renji claramente ya molesto y feliz a la vez.

_vamos Renji no te lo tomes tan apecho. Le grito Tatzuki desde lejos.

-es que acaso no te molesta que ofenda mi orgullo Tatzuki. Le recrimino el chico con el seño fruncido.

_la verdad que no me molesta después de todo yo lo hago todo el tiempo. Le contesto la morena y todos se rieron por el comentario de la karateca.

_ya deja la bulla y pone en guardia… grito la morena mientras se ponía en guardia.

_Rukia… susurro Renji al ver la posición de pelea de la morena.

Cuando sintió la vara que se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello.

_ja no te será tan fácil! grito el peli rojo esquivando el golpe de la morena.

_de que hablas solo estoy probando tu reflejos… respondió Yuuki con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Sus movimientos son iguales a los de ella pensó Ishida mientras se acomodaba sus lentes y miraba la cara de Ichigo estupefacto ya no le quedaba ninguna duda...

_no es ella dijo el quince atrayendo la mirada del peli naranja.

_lo sé, mintió.

_además su energía es igual que la de un humano… Ishida mostro el hilo espiritual de la morena completamente blanco.

_si fuera ella lo tendría rojo… dijo Inoue uniéndose a la conversación.

_lo sé, solo que se le parece tanto que no pude evitar pensar que era ella. Volvió a mentir.

_Ichigo debes superarlo, ya se lo mucho que la querías pero deja ir el pasado… dijo Inoue mientras le tomaba la mano a su novio.

_tienes razón! Dijo el joven mientras veía la pelea sin mirar a su novia..

"esta maldita mocosa sabe pelear"

_oye tomatico concéntrate mas en la pelea no me gusta tener ventaja. Se burlo la pequeña.

_que dijiste mocosa!. Renji ya no pensaba contenerse ante la pelea.

_que peles en serio. Le grito Yuuki indignada que se creía él para no tomarla enserió.

·"Se dio cuenta que no quería lastimar"

_no sé porque lo hacer pero no soy débil… sonrió la morena esa palabras eran iguales a las ultimas que le avía dirigido Rukia ella era...

Renji se quedo parado un momento viendo a la morena ya no le quedaban dudas o si?...

:-¿y ahora que pasa? …pregunto la morena mientras lo atacaba, esta vez Renji avía esquivado más veloz mente el ataque poniéndose detrás de ella empleando más fuerza en su ataque Yuuki lo pero usando sus dos manos contraatacando rápidamente.

_se está divirtiendo… dijo Yukito mientras sonreía.

_ella es muy buena dijo Tatzuki. Al ver como la chica se defendía.

-así es yo aun no la he podido vencer. Resoplo resignado el joven.

_¿en donde aprendió a luchar así?.

_creo que viendo la tv. Respondió con una sonrisa Yukito. La cual sonrojo un poco a Tatzuki.

_ ¿de verdad? preguntó Tatzuki sin creerle aun sonrojada.

_no mi padre le ha estado enseñando, aunque el ya se mantiene en pie cundo practica con ella. Respondió más serio el joven mientras veía a su hermana.

Una mariposa paso por frente de la morena parándose en la mano de Renji que miraba directamente a Yuuki para ver si esta veía a la mariposa, pero los ojos de ella no parecían verla.

_todos se quedaron callados viendo a Renji recibir un msj de la sociedad de almas.

_lo siento Yuuki terminaremos nuestra pelea después… dijo el peli rojo.

_¿pero qué? no puedes dejarla Renji me estaba divirtiendo. Le reprocho la chica.

_lo sé! Sonrió el peli rojo -pero prometo volver a pelear contigo algún día,

-pero yo quiero seguir peleando. Izo un puchero Yuuki.

_bueno eso se puede arreglar Ichigo puede continuar por mi ¿verdad? dijo dirigiéndose al peli naranja.

_ ¿quién es Ichigo? pregunto la morena.

_soy yo! Contesto el peli naranja con el seño fruncido.

-tu también tienes un color de cabellos chistoso… se rio la morena.

_que has dicho enana, le contesto molesto Ichigo…escondiendo la felicidad de volver a dirigirse a ella de esa forma..

_como me dijiste idiota. Contestó molesta Yuuki.

Todos se quedaron pasmados por la forma que se avían hablado.

_ ¿qué pasa? pregunto la morena al ver el rostro de todos.

_nada!... contesto Ishida mientras sonreía con una risa que decía "ya entendí todo".

_lo siento chicos debo irme… dijo Renji mientras se preparaba para irse.

_espero te acompañare… dijo Tatzuki sonrojada.

_si! acepto el peli rojo mientras se ponían en marcha.

_oye Renji me gusto conocerte espero verte pronto! grito Yuuki mientras sonreía.

_si a mi también me encanto conocerte Yuuki… dijo el peli rojo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"nos veremos pronto Rukia"

_ya déjalo… Renji dijo Tatzuki con los ojos serrados.

_lo ciento… contesto el peli rojo.

_ella es igual a Kuchiki, dijo Tatzuki.

_si lo sé pero su energía es igual a la de un humanó y si fuera sido ella fuera notado la presencia de la mariposa infernar. Le respondió Renji.

_lo mismo dijo Ishida… respondió la karateca.

_aunque su movimientos son iguales a los de Rukia solo que ella es más alegre. Agrego Renji recordando a la alegre chica…

_¿te han llamado de la sociedad de almas?. Pregunto Tatzuki cambiando el tema..

_si han encontrado un lugar sospechoso en el escuadrón 13 en estos momentos se encuentran revisando la zona al parecer es lo que buscaban los enemigos. Contesto el peli naranja más serio.

_entiendo, dijo Tatzuki un poco cabizbaja.

_no te preocupes volveré pronto! Dijo el Shinigami mientras le tomaba la mano a la morena.

_¿Renji aun la quieres verdad?.

Renji se quedo callado al comprender las palabras de su novia.

_claro yo nunca la podría olvidar… respondió serio ante la mirada dolida la chica.

_ella siempre estuvo allí cuando la necesite, ella era mi mejor amiga siempre sabia cuando estaba mal preocupado siempre trate de ser fuerte para protegerla. Continúo Renji.

Tatzuki bajo la cabeza esas palabras le dolían más de lo que deseaba.

Renji vio la cara de dolor de su novia y detuvo sus pasos parándose frente de ella.

_no llores! le dijo con ternura.

_yo no estoy llorando. Le reclamo seria la morena.

-comprendo que te sientas celosa de Rukia, pero quiero que comprendas que Rukia para mi fue como una hermana ella sufrió lo mismo que yo cuando éramos niños por eso ella fue una persona importante y la ame mas de puedes imaginar, pero a ti te amo de una forma diferente.

_de que hablas. Pregunto la morena mas interesada.

_el amor que sentía por ella era de hermanos y el que siento por ti es diferente ya que a ti te quiero como pareja, así que no compitas con el amor que sentí por ella… dijo el peli rojo sonriéndole mientras tomaba su cara y la acercaba a la de él para besarla tiernamente.

"Aun con esas palabras no puedo evitar sentirme celosa de ti Kuchiki Rukia" pensó Tatzuki.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_ ¿Entonces lucharas con migo? pregunto la morena. Al ver a peli naranja.

_no quiero. Contesto rápidamente

_¿porque demonios no quieres?.

_no quiero lastimar a una enana como tú. Respondió molestando más aun más a la morena, el sabia como lastimar su orgullo.

_como te atreves a decir esas sondadas de idioteces. Le grito irritada la morena.

_ya déjalo Yuuki! intervino Yukito tomándole la mano a la morena.

-pero hermano yo quería… sus palabras fueron calladas por la mirada de su hermano que la veía tiernamente.

"esa mirada no es la que un hermano debería darle a su hermana pensó Ichigo mientras apuñaba sus manos, aquella mirada le dolía. "Quien era él y que asía con Rukia".

_ya es hora de irnos Yuuki. Hablo Yukito

_si llama al chofer. Le pido la morena al comprender que era lo quería su hermano en si.

_ahora es mejor que descanses recuerdas que no puedes esforzarte tanto después de lo que dijo el médico. Le recordó el joven con mirada dulce...

_comprendo. Contesto la morena mientras le sonreía.

_ha sido un placer conocerlos a todos dijo la morena mientras sonreía despidiéndose de los chicos..

_el placer ha sido nuestro… respondió Inoue devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-espero velos pronto… dijo Ishida.

-nosotros también… contesto Yukito mientras tomaban la misma dirección que Renji y Tatzuki.

En la mirada de Ichigo se podía ver el dolor que le avía causado la acción de ese chico le provocaba salir corriendo detrás de ella, pero sabía que primero debía saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo y solo Urahara lo sacaría de sus dudas y ahora que lo pensaba una rabia crecía en el, así el rubio y más le valía no saber que Rukia estaba viva ¿porque si no?

%%%%%%%%%%%

_hermano ese chico Ichigo. Dudo por un momento Yuuki.

_sí que pasa con él?. Pregunto serio Yukito mientras apuñaba la mano libre.

_el me miraba con ojos tristes. Dijo algo nostálgico la chica.

_ellos pensaron que eras otra persona. Le recordó Yukito.

_si al parecer la querían mucho todos ponían cara triste cuando la nombraban. Recordó la morena.

_si pero ya no te preocupes por eso, ahora solo quiero estar solo contigo… dijo mientras le apretaba la mano.

_si dijo ella mientras se juntaba mas a el rodeándolo con su brazo por la cintura.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_bueno me voy tengo que revelar las fotos… decía Keigo mientras salía corriendo del parque como un niño que acaba de encontrar un juguete y quiere que sus amigos lo miren.

-bueno yo tengo que ir a terminar un trabajo… dijo sado despidiéndose con la mano.

_yo también… dijo Ishida dejado solos a Ichigo y Inoue.

_y ha donde quieres ir pregunto el peli naranja sin ánimos y deseando que la peli naranja tuviera algo que hacer..

Inoue sonrió abiertamente

-llévame a ese lugar… dijo algo sonrojada..

_si! respondió el peli naranja golpeándose mentar mente ya que lo único que quería era ir a la casa de Urahara.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Abaray taicho… gritaba kira mientras se acercaba corriendo.

_¿qué ha sucedido kira?.

_hemos encontrado una cueva cubierta de hielo al parecer era lo que buscaban esas criaturas. Respondió el vice capitán

_llévame a ese lugar. Le ordeno Renji a su amigo o subordinado.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Bienvenido Ishida -kun ¿a qué debo tu presencia? pregunto Urahara al ver al joven en su tienda.

_necesito hablar contigo. Dijo recio el quince.

_sobre qué? Pregunto el tendedero algo curioso por la presencia del quince.

_Kuchiki Rukia… dijo el quince sin rodeos.

Ante la mirada seria de Urahara.

_¿qué sucede con ella?. Pregunto el rubio mientras se cubría la cara con su abanico.

_la he visto hoy. Contesto el quince serio.

-eso es imposible ella está muerta… respondió el tendedero sin rodeos.

_a mi no me engañas Urahara se que es ella. Afirmo el joven.

_ya veo suspiro Urahara.

-A ti no iba ser fácil de engañar! ¿Quien más la ha visto?. Pregunto resignado

_así que no estaba equivocado. Sonrió el quince.

_no lo estas!, ahora dime ¿quien más la ha visto?. Pregunto el tendedero más preocupado de lo normar.

_todos la vimos hoy, pero nadie pareció reconocerla ya que está muy cambiada, pero Ichigo no se conforma vendrá a verte pronto así que te prepara bien tus repuestas si quieres seguir viviendo.

_el no tiene porque saber la verdad. Dijo rápidamente el rubio.

_dime que es lo que está pasando… pregunto el quince más serio.

_la verdad es que….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_aquí es.

_es un lugar muy hermoso Yukito. Respondió la morena al ver el lugar en donde su hermano la avía llevado.

_si lo se, lo vi cuando íbamos a casa y quise traerte aquí. Respondió el joven.

_gracias me gusta mucho. Dijo alegre la chica.

_quiero que estés siempre a mi lado… dijo Yuuki, -no podría seguir viviendo si no estás aquí a mi lado.

Yukito dejo derramar una lágrima, la cual atrapo Yuuki con sus labios mientras le sonreía.

_siempre estaré a tu lado. Le respondió el chico…

Gracias por llenar el vacío se mi ser. La abrazo Yukito.

_yo soy la que te tiene que dar las gracias hermano…

Yuuki mantuvo el abrazo asía su hermano mientras miraban como las luces de la ciudad se encendían a lo lejos.

Este lugar sigue siendo tan hermoso hablo Inoue mientras abrazaba a su novio con una gran sonrisa mientras este solo tenía la mirada puesta en una pareja no muy lejos de ellos.

_ellos son? Pregunto Inoue algo sorprendida..

_si son ellos respondió lleno de furia el shinigami sustituto..

_no parecen hermanos. Volvió a hablar Inoue.

_lo se respondió el peli naranja. Más furioso.

_hermano allá están Ichigo y Inoue… dijo la morena mientras veía a la pareja a lo lejos.

_si ya lo sé… contestó el chico molesto no sabía porque, pero ese chico peli naranja le daba mala espina.

_vamos a saludarlos. Dijo animada Yuuki.

_no Yuuki ellos están en plan de pareja… será mejor que los dejemos solos hablo Yukito serio lo cual izo que la morena desistiera de cualquiera queja..

_bueno entonces será mejor que no retiremos no quiero ver a una pareja en pleno romance es muy aburrido ver sus cara de idiotas. Hablo asqueada la morena aunque ver aquellos dos juntos no le gustaba para nada.

Una sonrisa se formo en la cara de Yukito.

_bueno si alguien nos viera de lejos pensaría lo mismo de nosotros. Le contesto algo divertido.

_no digas estupideces Yukito a demás tu y yo sabemos que… las palabras se quedaron a medias un repentino dolor de cabeza se apodero de la morena cayendo en los brazos de su hermano.

_¿Yuuki que ocurre?… pregunto preocupado su hermano.

_me duele la cabeza por favor llévame a casa. Hablo la morena forzadamente mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

_si! dijo el chico mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

"despierta"

La morena abrió los ojos y tomo su cabeza con las manos.

Despierta se volvió a oír aquella voz retumbando en la cabeza de la morena.

Continuaraaaaaaaaaaa….

**Hola a todos los que les gusta tanto como a mí esta historia…**

**Espero a ver mejorado un poquito más, si no lo hecho espero que me lo digan. Y como siempre lo digo muchas gracias por su comentarios me hace muy feliz cada vez que leo uno.**

**En este capi, no hice sufrir a Rukia "algo raro ya que últimamente lo estoy haciendo mucho en las otras historias ¬.¬"**

**Bueno no me culpen a mí, ya que esta historia toma forma por si misma…U.U**

**Espero no haberme tardado tanto ya que en los comentarios de las otras historias me pedían que actualizará esta y aquí estoy de nuevo…**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Sakura-jeka: espero haber mejorado en este capi aunque sea un poquito. Espero que me lo hagas saber pronto y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo…**

**Rukiano: muchas gracias por tu apoyo y de verdad me alegra que te encante este fanfic… Espero tu comentario y tus críticas.**

**Y como siempre no puede faltar el agradecimiento asía:**

**Jessy moon 15: espero que este capi te guste más que el anterior y agradezco mucho tu apoyo y esto a lo mejor no te lo esperabas.,. ¿Y serás capas de adivinar lo que viene en siguiente capi?… espero tu comentarios se que querías leer mucho este capi…**

**Rukia 0408: muchas gracias por tu apoyo…espero tus comentarios…**

**Kia-chan: espero que me sigas apoyando me alegra mucho contar con tu apoyo.**

**También le agradezco a todas aquellas personas que leen esta historia y espero que dejen sus reviews, aunque ustedes no lo crean sus criticas ayudan mucho mi autoestima y me dan ganas de continuar…**

**Bueno me despido hasta la próxima, pórtense bien y gracias por su apoyo nos leemos… CHAITO….**


	5. Chapter 5 El Beso Prohibido

**Holaaaaaaa… no he olvidado de esta historia y lamento lo mucho que me he tardado…**

"**El beso prohibido"**

_ Ichigo parece que algo no va bien con Yuuki-chan… - Dijo Inoue mientras miraba preocupado la escena…

_¡si! será mejor que los ayudemos…- Hablo el peli naranja que salía corriendo en el dirección a los hermanos.

_ ¿hoy que sucede?...- Pregunto Ichigo acercándose algo preocupado...

_ A Yuuki le duele la cabeza la llevare a casa…- Contesto el peli plateado.

_ Los podemos ayudar en algo pregunto Inoue mientras se le acercaba….- Con cara preocupada.

_ ¡No gracias!...- Contesto de forma cortante el pelo blanco mientras tomaba otra dirección con la morena entre sus brazos.

_ Hermano date prisa me duele mucho…- La cara de Yuuki mostraba muecas de dolor mientras se aferraba mas a la chaqueta de Yukito.

_ ¿No será mejor que lo lleves al hospital?...- Pregunto el peli naranja con mirada preocupada, mientras luchaba por no tomar a Yuuki entre sus brazos.

-No podemos ir algún hospital, ya que esto traería periodistas, fans y alterarían a Yuuki… - Aclaro el chico mientras miraba a su hermana entre sus brazos aferrándose cada vez más a él.

-¡Entiendo eso! Pero se ve que le duele mucho…- La peli negra estaba aferrada a la chaqueta de su hermano con los ojos apretados resintiendo el dolor y Ichigo no podía soportar ver la cara de dolor que mostraba su Rukia…

Ichigo dios unos pasos más asía los hermanos y miro más de cerca a la morena mientras esta se aferraba mas ha Yukito. Acerco su mano para tocar el rostro de Yuuki pero una mano se interpuso ante de que la de Ichigo llegara a su destino…

-¡No la toques!...- Fueron las palabras de Yukito mientras miraba fríamente a Ichigo que mostraba mirada de furia.

Ichigo aparto la mano de Yukito con un golpe seco que resonó por todo el lugar…

-¿Ichigo qué pasa?...- Pregunto Inoue mientras miraba a su novio un poco confundida.

-¡Hermano!...- La vos de Yuuki se hiso presente de nuevo mientras abría sus ojos y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de ellos. Atrayendo la mirada de Yukito que la miro preocupado

-¡Todo estará bien! No te preocupes te llevare a casa y te sentirás mejor…- Yukito la acerco más a su rostro y quedo a escasos centímetros de la boca de Yuuki.

La ira se estaba apoderando de Ichigo…

Inoue vio como el genio de Ichigo cambiaba poco a poco podía sentir el reatzu del joven salirse de control solo por ver aquel chico acercarse a la cara de su hermana, aunque al principio ella le pareció extraño así que decidió interrumpir la batalla visual de los chicos.

-Ichigo es mejor que no interfieras en esto…- Inoue hablo sería algo que rara vez veía Ichigo en ella, asía que solo le dirigió una mirada gélida congelando todos los huesos de la chica.

-¡Basta de tonterías! me voy, no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes mientras mi hermana se siente mal… -Yukito le dio la espalda a los jóvenes pero con lo que no conto fue que el peli naranja le pusiera la mano en el hombre obligándolo a botearse.

-¿Y ahora que quieres?...- Pregunto Yukito molesto, es que acaso no se daba cuenta que tenía que llevar a su hermana a la casa pronto.

Ichigo se trago su orgullo la verdad era que quería partirle la cara a Yukito por el simple hecho de mantener a su Rukia entre sus brazos…

-Mi padre es médico y tiene una pequeña clínica cerca de aquí no tardaremos nada si la llevas allí, además nadie tiene porque enterarse que ella está hay…- Dijo Ichigo tratando de conversar a Yukito no quería que Rukia fuera separada de el…

Yukito preparaba su escusa ya que no llevaría a su hermana a ese lugar ni loco; el ya se avía dado cuenta como Ichigo la miraba y esa mirada no le gustada en lo absoluto.

-Hermano llévame a donde dice Ichigo yo confió en el… - Yuuki hablo casi en susurro. Mientras que Yukito asintió con la cabeza y Ichigo no dejaba de sonreír.

-Sígueme…- Ichigo caminaba al lado de Inoue que se avía quedado callada desde que Ichigo la avía mirado feo, mientras que Yukito llevaba en los brazos a Yuuki.

Ella confiaba en él lo avía dicho y a Ichigo la felicidad no lo dejaba caminar bien, dios quería abrazarla y versarla, pero sabía que no podía hacer tal cosa, ya que primero tenía que averiguar porque Rukia llevaba otro nombre y además tenía un familia y un hermano que parecía estar enamorado de ella algo que no le gustaba para nada, pero solo el difunto Urahara lo sacaría de sus dudas ya que desde el momento que el poso sus ojos en Yuuki ya el rubio debía darse por muerto.

-¿Me pregunto qué ara Byakuya cuando se entere de que Rukia está viva?...- se preguntaba Ichigo mientras caminaba apresuradamente.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En la sociedad de almas los Shinigamis con rango de capitán y tenientes entraban en las instalación del primer escuadrón el cual era liderado por el capitán comandante Yamamoto, el cual se encontraba sentado como un gran rey en su silla con sus ojos serrados esperando que los capitanes y tenientes terminaran de llegar y tomar sus lugares.

Al cabo de dos minutos todos se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares esperando que el viejo hablara…

-Nos hemos reunido esta tarde para abordar un tema muy importante como lo es el nuevo enemigo…- Aclaro Yamamoto cuál era el punto de tan inesperada reunión.

Los presentes asintieron con la cabeza mientras cada uno tenía sus propias ideas que no dudarían en exponer en la reunión.

-Ya todos los capitanes han ido a la cueva que está en campo de entrenamiento del escuadrón 13º, y vieron la cueva cubierta de hielo... Hablo el anciano mientras sostenía su peso con su bastón o zanpakutou.

De nuevo todos los capitanes y tenientes asintieron mientras que Kenpachi no quitaba su cara de aburrimiento, Mayuri solo pensaba en como torturar a la criatura que tenía en su laboratorio, Ukitake en su dolor de espalda que ultimadamente no lo dejaba estar mucho tiempo de pie y la reunión prometía ser larga… Y Renji que solo pensaba como le diría a su excapitan que avía visto a una chica igual a Rukia o mejor dicho a Rukia en el mundo de los humanos… bueno en fin todos tenían un pensamiento diferente pero aun así seguían en hilo de lo que estaba hablando el comandante general.

-Bueno déjenme decirles que ese lugar era, el lugar en donde se encontraba durmiendo un Shinigami.

Renji recordó cuando fue a la cueva al regresar del mundo humano.

**Flash back**

_Renji regresaba del mundo humano cuando fue interceptado por su teniente._

_-¡Abaray taicho!…- Gritaba Kira mientras se acercaba corriendo._

_-¿qué ha sucedido Kira?...- Pregunto el peli rojo un poco molesto por la interrupción de su día libre._

_-Hemos encontrado una cueva cubierta de hielo al parecer era lo que buscaban esas criaturas... -Respondió el vice capitán un poco agitado por todo el trayecto que tuvo que correr. _

_-Llévame a ese lugar... -Le ordeno Renji a su amigo o subordinado, con voz autoritaria mientras su teniente asentía poniéndose en marcha hasta el campo de enteramiento del 13º escuadrón._

_Al llegar a la cueva. Shinigamis de todos los escuadrones incluyendo a sus capitanes y tenientes se encontraban investigando y tomando muestras de los alrededores para tratar de saber que criatura avía hecho su nido en aquella cueva._

_-¡Pero qué demonios!…- Fue lo único que pudo decir Renji al ver la cueva cubierta de torres de hielo a demás de la neblina que le enfriaban hasta los huesos, en ese momento deseo tener una bufanda como la Byakuya que al parecer no le daba frio por lo que veía._

_A Renji le dio curiosidad una mancha congelada morada parecía que liquido avía goteado de alguna parte levantó la cabeza para ver de dónde avía goteado, pero no encontró nada además de que estaba en medio de la cueva…_

_-Al parecer era aquí en donde descansaba la criatura…- Dijo Soifon con apariencia fría y manteniéndose alerta…_

_-Además no hay que descartar que el nuevo enemigo allá estado buscando a la criatura que dormía en este lugar…- Agrego Hitsugaya con la misma mirada fría que Soifon._

_-¡Genial!...- Susurro Renji como si era poco el frio, esos dos capitanes terminaban por congelar el lugar con sus miradas._

_-¿Quien dio con este lugar?...- Pregunto Renji mientras que los dos capitanes suspiraban de cansancio._

_-Fui yo…- respondió Soifon-… Lo encontré cuando seguía uno de esos demonios al parecer este es el lugar que tanto están buscando…- Concluyo la capitana._

_-Ya veo…-Renji se agacho para tocar la mancha morada, cuando el grito de Mayuri lo dejo quieto y con una gótica en la frente._

_-No lo toques si valoras tu vida…- Sonrió como demente el capitán mientras se acercaba seguido de Memu y unos tubos con el mismo liquido morado._

_-Ese es un veneno letal si lo tocas morirás ante que encontremos un antídoto… -Hablo seriamente el capitán mientras tomaba el tubo entres su mano…_

_-Quieres decir que esa cosa no tiene antídoto…- Se quejo Renji al ver como el capitán jugaba con el tubo que contenía el veneno entres sus dedos._

_-¡Así es! pero lo que no entiendo es que este esa ligado con la sangre de alguien._

_-Explicate…- Exigió Byakuya con su temple frio…- Si mas frio para cueva si eso seguía así ese hielo nunca se derretiría._

_-Veras este veneno esta unido a la sangre de alguien de un ser vivo o muerto… - Aclaro el capitán para que no hubieran con funciones-… Aunque todavía no he encontrado en la base de datos de Shinigamis de quien se trata, ya que se podría tratar de un Shinigami, aunque los compuesto del veneno se unieron perfectamente con la sangre; es decir que a este ser no le afecta el veneno, aunque lo probé con varios diferentes y fuertes este los elimino fácilmente como si aquellos nunca fueran existido y lo mismo izo con los antídotos, aunque aún no se cual es su composición-… Termino de hablar con mirada de desquiciado mientras miraba el veneno sin pestañar-… __**"lo llamare La rosa negra"**__…_

_La presencia del capitán general Yamamoto izo acto de presencia en la cueva. Atrayendo la mirada de los presentes._

_-al fin la han encontrado…- Hablo el anciano atrayendo la mirada de todos mientras este traía un kimono de Shinigami destrozado entre sus manos._

_-¿A qué se refiere?...-Pregunto Hitsugaya mientras miraba el kimono._

_-Esta cueva es era la tumba de un gran Shinigami…- aclaro el comandante atrayendo la mirada de todos._

_-¿Qué Shinigami?...- Pregunto Renji sospechando de quien se trataba._

_-Nos reuniremos en el primer escuadrón en 5 minutos; esto ya se está saliendo de control es peligroso que estos enemigos hayan llegado hasta aquí y aun nosotros no sabemos quiénes son y quién está detrás de todo esto…_

_Los capitanes acercaron con la cabeza saliendo de la cueva todos con una misma dirección el primer escuadrón._

"_**Flash back"**_

El comandante tomo un poco de aire mientras abría sus ojos mirando fijamente a los capitanes y tenientes…

-La persona que se encontraba en la cueva era Kuchiki Rukia…- Un silencio se produjo ante la palabras del anciano y mas que todos las miradas de incredulidad que mostraban los Shinigamis, ya que ellos daban por muerta a la chica desde la derrota de Aizen y el mas sorprendido de todo el lugar era Kuchiki Byakuya; que aun no asimilaba la dicho por el viejo Yamamoto.

-¿Ese lugar era la tumba de Kuchiki?...- Pregunto Ukitake saliendo de su shock, ya que siempre avía estado buscando la tumba de la morena y nunca avía dado con el lugar y este siempre estuvo a la vista de todos.

-Así es y también es ese lugar que buscan con desespero esas criaturas…- Aclaro el capitán mientras volvía a serrar sus ojos.

-¿Porque buscan la tumba de Kuchiki-san?...- Pregunto Unohana con vos apacible mientras miraba las expresiones de Kuchiki Byakuya que volvía a ser las mismas de siempre.

-Kuchiki Rukia tiene algo que ellos quieren…- Afirmo el anciano con expresión serena a pesar del peligro que corría de nuevo sus mundos.

-¡Espere! usted nos quiere decir que lo que esas criaturas quieren es el Hougyoku… -Intervino Hitsugaya adelantándose a los hechos atrayendo la mirada de todos.

-Comprendo que llegues a esa conclusión pero lo que quieren esas criaturas es otra cosa que está bajo el poder de Kuchiki…- Volvió a firmar el anciano.

-¿En dónde está el cuerpo de Rukia? …-preguntó el capitán Kuchiki atrayendo la mirada de todos.

-Está en el mundo humano…- Respondió el anciano ante la mirada de incógnita de los presentes que ya estaban hechos un mal de dudas…

El único que parecía comprender todo era Renji el cual mostraba un brillo en la mirada y una gran sonrisa, que perturbaba mas de uno ya que desconocían la felicidad del capitán.

-¿Quién lo ha mudado?...- Pregunto Ukitake de nuevo con mirada seria ya no pensaba en su dolor de espalda y al parecer ya no le dolía .ya que no asía ninguna mueca.

-Ella misma lo izo por su propio pie…- Un nuevo silencio se izo ¿acaso el comandante estaba diciendo que Kuchiki Rukia no estaba muerta? era lo que se preguntaban todos los capitanes a exención de Kenpachi ya que este estaba más aburrido que nadie solo pensaba en dormir en ese momento.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Kuchiki Rukia está viva? Pregunto…- Soifon mientras el comandante asentía con la cabeza.

La sonrisa de Renji se asancho mas; no avía duda que Yuuki era Rukia y el sabia en donde encontrarla, ya quería ver la cara de todos cuando les informara a todos que la avía visto en el mundo humano.

-Como sobrevivió si Urahara dijo que le quedaban 12 horas de vida a demás todos sentimos como el reatzu de Kuchiki desapareció… -Intervino de nuevo Hitsugaya dando a conocer su inquietud.

-Bueno al parecer no me queda de otra que contarle todo desde un principio. ¡Así es!, desde un principio antes de la pelea contra Aizen Urahara, Kuchiki Rukia y yo tuvimos una conversación antes de que esta fuera al hueco mundo, en donde se tomo la decisión que el Hougyoku debía volver al cuerpo que lo protegía es decir al cuerpo de Kuchiki Rukia; por ese motivo le insinué al capitán Kuchiki una forma para dejar entrar a Kuchiki Rukia a las noches ya que la necesitábamos al lado de Aizen, ya que este iría primero por ella, hay un poder que fue sellado en la zampakutou de Kuchiki el cual le serviría para planes futuros a demás de ser el recipiente del Hougyoku. Alguno de ustedes deben de acordarse cuando la zanpakutou de Kuchiki Rukia fue liberado en uno de sus entrenamientos con su teniente…

Los presentes asintieron con la cabeza y más Ukitake, el único capitán que se perdió fue Renji, ya que él no estaba enterado al igual que algunos de los tenientes presentes.

-El poder que encierra esa zanpakutou es un peligro para la sociedad de almas y el mundo humano si cae en manos del enemigo ese seria nuestro fin…-Concluyo el anciano mientras golpeaba el piso con su bastón.

-¿De qué sellos hablan?...- Pregunto Renji el cual no estaba enterado de nada y mostraba la con función en sus ojos.

-¡A si es verdad! Usted no está enterado Abaray taicho. La zapakutou de Kuchiki fue sellada cuando ella recién era una Shinigami del 13º escuadrón, después de que libero un monstruoso poder que se considero un peligro para todos nosotros y ya que la Shinigami era una inexperta y no podía controlar su poder se decidió que sellarían a la zanpakutou junto con su dueña….- El anciano izo una pausa mientras miraba al capitán del sexto escuadrón que se mantenía en silencio analizando cada palabra dicha-… Pero dado que Kuchiki era una noble no se pudo hacer nada asiendo que solo se sellara solo una parte del poder de su zampakuto y unos minutos antes de morir libero el segundo sello para mantenerse con vida lo cual está resultando un problema ahora, si tan solo ella fuera muerto como se avía planeado desde un principio en estos momentos no estaríamos pasando por estos problemas de nuevo…- Dejo ver el disgusto el comandante

Un nuevo silencio se produjo mientras tres Shinigamis se auto controlaban para no golpear al viejo.

-¿Y en donde se encuentra ahora?...- pregunto Mayuri mas interesado en la plática ya que quería analizar la sangre de la Kuchiki que se avía mezclado con ese extraño veneno

-En el mundo humano en estos momentos no se sabe en qué lugar esta, así que será asignados dos capitanes a su busca ya que Kuchiki a borrado su memoria y no sabe que existimos y como ya deben saber que poseyendo un alma de esa magnitud, el enemigo no tardara de darse cuenta que esta no está, en este mundo y no tardara en ir al mundo humano por ella…

A una cierta distancia una sombra se movió rápidamente al oír tan apreciada información, desapareciendo entres las sombras de los edificios de SS…

-Los capitanes asignados serán…- El capitán Yamamoto fue interrumpido por Renji que levantaba la mano… -¿Qué es lo que ocurre Abaray taicho?-... Pregunto el anciano mientras levantaba una ceja.

-¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Rukia se encontrada?...- Pregunto Renji mientras miraba con determinación al comandante el cual no mostro ningún signo de sorpresa ante la pregunta del capitán.

-Cuando sea encontrada se pondrá bajo protección en el lugar en donde se encuentre con discreción sin que nadie se percate de que esta está siendo custodiada, ya que lo enemigos podrían percatarse de esto y atacarla; lo cual sería un problema ya que desconocemos sus verdaderas razones y quien es que los lidera…- Aclaro el capitán.

-Yo se en donde se encuentra Rukia… -Hablo de nuevo Renji atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes sorprendidos.

-Entonces dilo… Exigió el comandante.

-Se encuentra en la ciudad de Karakura y no recuerda quien es y ni siquiera puede ver un espíritu lo cual la hace vulnerable a todo peligro... -Analizo Renji ante la miradas de todo y una que lo izo temblar la cual era de Kuchiki Byakuya.

-¿Cuando la vio Abaray taicho?...- Pregunto Ukitake al saber el paradero de su subordinada.

-Hoy cuando fui al mundo humano, pero al parecer ella tiene una familia y una vida normar como humana…- Aclaro Renji con cara de pensativo y alegre a la vez por haber encontrado a su Rukia…

-De acuerdo el capitán Abaray se encargara de la protección de Kuchiki Rukia… -ordeno el comandante mientras el nombrado asentía con la cabeza-… El otro capitán que estará al cuidado de la joven será… -De nuevo otra mano interrumpió al comandante-… ¿Qué sucede capitán Kuchiki?...- Pregunto el capitán mientras el nombrado abría los ojos y miraba al comandante con profundo rencor, lo cual no lo perturbó a su serena cara.

-Yo me are cargo de la seguridad de mi hermana…- Sentencio Byakuya mientras Salía de sala dejando al capitán comandante con las palabras en la boca. Y así se dio por terminada la reunión.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Karakura Ichigo se dirigía su casa con su novia y los hermanos Suzuki. Cuando solo le faltaban tres cuadras para llegar a la clínica Kurosaki y tenían que cruzar una avenida Yuuki se aferro más a la chaqueta de su hermano, mientras este la miraba con más preocupación.

"_Despierta la hora se acerca" _

"_Despierta"_

-¡Que despierte pero si ya estoy despierta!...- El simple susurro de Yuuki diciendo esas palabras pararon en el acto a Yukito el cual la miro desesperado.

Ichigo e Inoue cruzaron la avenida dejando del otro lado a Yuuki y Yukito que no podían cruzar ya que semáforo avía cambiado a verde dejando transitar los vehículos. Ichigo no les quitaba la mirada de enzima si estos tomaban otra dirección el cruzaría la calle sin ninguna precaución. Pero su visión fue interrumpida por un camión que pasaba a toda velocidad lo cual basto para que Yukito desapareciera con su Rukia entre sus brazos.

-¡Maldición!...- Ichigo se maldijo por cruzar la calle antes que ellos ahora la rabia se le reflejaban en sus ojos.

Era tanto su desespero que no dudo ni un minuto sacar su insignia de Shinigami y salir de su cuerpo dejando a Inoue parada sin entender nada, a la vez que Ichigo cruzaba la calle como Shinigami para ir en busca de Yuuki. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano no se explicaba cómo pudieron desaparecer tan rápido si solo fueron pocos segundos que los perdió de vista ningún ser humano se podía mover tan rápido…

Mientras tanto a una distancia considerable en una mansión Yukito acostaba a su hermana en la cama mientras sacaba su celular y le marcaba a su madre.

-¿Qué sucede Yukito?…- preguntó una voz al otro lado de la línea un poco preocupada.

-Madre ben rápido Yuuki ha tenido otra recaída avísale a papa estamos en casa. Hablo rápidamente el chico con mirada preocupada mientras acariciaba el rostro de la morena.

-Voy para allá me tardare un poco espero que tomes las medidas necesarias… Tomoyo colgó…

-Hermano…- la voz de Yuuki sonó débil mientras apretaba las sabanas.

-No te preocupes todo estará bien mama y papa ya vienen…- la preocupación en la cara del pali blanco no desaparecía mientras asía una especie de barrera alrededor de ellos y esta se volvía hielo.

Yuuki levantó la mano y la llevo hasta el rostro de su hermano mientras este serraba sus ojos respondiendo a su caricia, a la vez que Yuuki derramaba lágrimas.

Yukito acorto la distancia que avía entre ellos dos acercándose más a su rostro a la vez que le susurraba al oído…

-No te preocupes pase lo que pase yo te protegeré, recuerda que esa es una de nuestras promesas…

Yuuki atrajo el rostro de Yukito mas cerca a la vez que lo besaba suave y delicadamente y sus labios se acoplaban como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro a la vez que sus lenguas intervenían en el acto profundizando el beso…

-¿Qué creen que hacen?...- la voz de un hombre se izo escuchan dentro de la habitación de Yuuki atrayendo la mirada de los dos amantes…

**Continuara…..**

_**Bueno no sé qué decirles lo primero es que me disculpen me he tardado un poco con este capi, lo siento pero es que he estado muy ocupada últimamente y aun no me dan vacaciones…**_

_**Este capi a un no me termina de convencer; espero que a ustedes les guste, es un poco corto comparado con los otros…**_

_**Espero sus criticas y haber mejorado un poco espero que me lo hagan saber si tienen alguna duda pregunten por favor…**_

_**Le agradezco a jessy moon 15 por su comentario y me gusta mucho tu idea sigo pensando que si trabajamos juntas en algún fic seria genial, de verdad me encantan tuis ideas locas… ja ja ja ja. Y se que el final de este capi te ha gustado.**_

_**Sakura-jake: muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones espero que este capi sea de tu agrado.**_

_**Ruki-0408: muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que este capi te guste si no espero tus críticas.**_

_**Bueno espero los comentarios de todas aquellas personas que siguen mi fic, no sean flojos solo dejen un comentario la verdad son buenos para mi autoestima…**_

_**Nos leemos en siguiente capi.**_

_**CHAITO…**_


	6. Chapter 6 Sentimienros

**Sexto capitulo**

_Yukito acorto la distancia que avía entre ellos dos acercándose más a su rostro a la vez que le susurraba al oído…_

_-No te preocupes, pase lo que pase, yo te protegeré, recuerda que esa es una de nuestras promesas…_

_Yuuki atrajo el rostro de Yukito mas cerca de ella, a la vez que lo besaba suave y delicadamente; sus labios se acoplaban como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro, a la vez que sus lenguas intervenían en el acto profundizando el beso…_

_-¿Qué creen que hacen?...- la voz de un hombre se izo escuchan dentro de la habitación de Yuuki atrayendo la mirada de los dos amantes…_

-¡Papa!... –Fue el simple susurro de Yuuki antes de serrar los ojos quedando inconsciente.

-¿Yukito qué crees que estas asiendo?... –Rujio de nuevo el hombre en la ventana mientras el sol le daba en la espalda transformándose.

-Puedo explicarlo… –Se apresuró a decir el chico mientras veía como el cabello plateado de su padre creía hasta caer cómo una cascada en su espalda, como sus ojos cambiaban a un color dorado y un quimono blanco con detalles rojos suplantaban a su ropa, con un media armadura que protegía la zona de su corazón y una katana a parecía en su cintura. En sus manos sus uñas cambiaron a garras mientras apuñaba su mano.

-Yukito te lo he dicho muchas beses, Yuuki es tu hermana no deberías de verla de otra forma. –Aclaro el hombre mientras miraba a su hijo apuñar la mano y mirar a la morena inconsciente conteniendo su furia.

-¡Eso lo sé mejor que nadie!. Sé que está prohibido que la ame… PERO QUE PUEDO HACER, SI SE A RROBADO MI CORAZON, ELLA ES LO QUE MAS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO, ELLA ES TODO PARA MI, AL IGUAL QUE LO ES PARA TI, DEVES DE ENTERDERME, LA AMO MAS QUE MI PROPIA EXISTENCIA, Y YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR CALLANDOLO. – Los gritos de Yukito sobre pasaron los muros de las paredes de la casa mientras Tomoyo abría la puerta entrando a la habitación...

-Es que acaso no entiendes está prohibido…. – Hablo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a Yuuki, ignorando las palabras de su hijo.

-Siempre me dicen lo mismo, pero que quieren que haga con este sentimiento que me corre el arma… –Los ojos de Yukito mostraron sus sentimientos, mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón que latía desenfrenado por su bella durmiente.

-Debes de entenderlo Yukito su corazón ya tiene dueño… aunque ella no le recuerde ahora. Tú serás el que salga lastimado al final... –Le respondió más serena Tomoyo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Yuuki, un poco entristecida.

-Ese es un riesgo que pienso correr. Y no quiero que me vengan con lo mismo, ella en estos momentos quiere estar a mi lado y no me negare a esta oportunidad de tener su corazón… – el desespero de Yukito era cada vez mas notable.

-Yukito esta siendo irracional… – Le hablo su padre mientras se acercaba a su hijo y le ponía una mano el hombro.

-A si es, ella esta apunto de despertar y cuando lo haga regresara al lado de él... –Repuso Tomoyo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Yuuki, separándose de ella y viendo a los ojos de su hijo.

-¿Porque? Porque ustedes no pueden comprender mis sentimientos Asia ella, ¿porque se oponer a que yo la ame?. –Yukito estaba desesperado, el ama a Yuuki y nadie lo aceptaba.

-Está prohibido… – Volvió hablar Tomoyo mientras miraba fijamente a Yukito, ella podía sentir su desesperación, pero el tenia que comprender que lo que el pretendía con Yuuki no lo permitiría.

-No mi interesa ir en contra las reglas si eso significa que voy a estar a su lado. –Una fuerte bofetada por parte de Tomoyo cayó a Yukito, asiendo que este diera unos pasos asía atrás perdiendo el equilibrio, por el fuerte impacto.

-Debes alejarte de ella, Yukito la lastimas, se lastimaran si sigues con esto. –Tomoyo mostraba frustración sabia que esto se estaba saliendo de control, y ya era hora de ponerle un acto a su hijo.

Yukito se llevó la mano al lugar afectado, mientras miraba con rencor a su madre, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Una espesa neblina se comenzó a extender por todo el lugar mientras una sonora sonrisa se oyó en toda la habitación.

Los presentes voltearan a ver a la persona que la producía; y allí estaba sentada en uno de los muebles que adornaba la habitación, una mujer de cabellos plateados mirando la escena de la familia, mientras cubría su rostro con un abanico blanco con figuras de pétalos de Sakura.

Los presentes miraron a la mujer con ojos abiertos mientras esta seguía cubriendo su rostro con el abanico. Yukito, Tomoyo y Naguaki se inclinaron ante la mujer mientras esta se levantaba y caminaba asía la cama en donde estaba la morena.

-Perdone nuestra imprudencia... – Se disculpo Tomoyo aun con la cabeza inclinada.

-No se preocupen… – Contesto la melodiosa voz, mientras miraba a la morena en la cama y se sentaba al lado de Yuuki que aun seguía inconsciente.

La familia Suzuki se puso de pie mientras miraban a la mujer que aun se cubría el rostro con el abanico.

-Estas hermosa. – Hablo la mujer mientras acariciaba el rostro de Yuuki con suma delicadeza, como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo.

-¿Porque la has llamado hoy?... –Pregunto Yukito dirigiéndose a la mujer mientras daba un paso al frente.

La mujer voltio a ver a joven a ves que fruncía el seño, no le gustaba dar explicaciones.

-La hora se acerca, al igual que su despertar; es mejor que dejemos de jugar a la familia feliz… – Concluyo la mujer mientras los miraba con rostro serio a los presentes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ichigo corría asía la casa de cierto tendedero que debía darse por muerto.

Urahara no tenia escapatoria, todo su teatrito se le había caído. Ichigo ya estaba más que seguro que el finado Urahara sabia la verdad y todo ese tiempo la había callado, dejándolo creer que el amor de su vida había muerto, dejándolo en un torrencial de sentimiento de culpa por no protegerla, por despreciarla, pero aun a pesar del tiempo seguía sintiendo ese sentimiento de ira asía ella cuando la vio con Aizen minutos o segundos ante la caída de este. Pero aun a si, su amor por ella se había hecho más fuerte a pesar de que todo había apuntaba a que ella estaba muerta.

Aun podía recordar a la perfección sus palabras y acciones.

**Flash Back**

_La batalla estaba llegando a su fin, cuerpos se extendían por todo la sociedad de almas._

_Los últimos que se mantenían de pie eran Aizen, Isshin, Urahara, Yoruichi, Ichigo y por alguna razón Rukia bañada en sangre que los avía alcanzado a todos._

_Ichigo ya no encontraba como estar en pie, sus heridas empeoraban con cada movimiento de él._

_Isshin ataco a Aizen aprovechando que este bloqueaba una potente patada de Yoruichi, mientras Urahara se levantaba para también atacarlo._

_Rukia corrió hasta donde estaba Ichigo respirando con dificulta, aprovechando la distracción del enemigo._

_-Rukia ¿pero cómo?... –Ichigo estaba sorprendido al ver a la morena usando su kidou para sanar sus heridas._

_-Idiota mírate como estar… – Fue la simple respuesta de Rukia, mientras en sus ojos se podía ver el dolor que le causaba verlo tan herido._

_-¿Estás bien no estás herida?... – Pregunto Ichigo al ver el kimono de la morena y parte de su rostro llenos de sangre._

_-No te preocupes no estoy herida... –Sonrió Rukia mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos._

_Un nuevo estruendo se escucho, mientras Urahara era expulsado por una potente bola de energía._

_Al ver eso Ichigo trato de pararse; la verdad era que estaba controlando su furia ya que no quería perder el control al igual que cuándo peleo con Ulquiorra ._

_-Lo siento, si fuera más rápida podrías irlos a ayudar... –Susurro Rukia mientras se concentraba mas en la herida._

_-No te preocupes, no creo que esos viejos mueran tan fácil... – Le sonrió Ichigo al ver la cara de preocupación._

_-Si tan solo fuera igual de rápida que Inoue... –Susurro para ella mientras bajaba más su rostro._

_Ichigo abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, si algo que él nunca toleraría eso sería que Rukia se comparara con Inoue._

_-Rukia tu no tienes por que compárate con Inoue, tu y ella son diferentes. –Ichigo desvió la mirada ante lo dicho lo verdad era que se había puesto un poco rojo._

_-Ichigo tu... –¡Rukia no cavia en el asombro! acaso el le está diciendo que Inoue era mejor que ella._

_Ichigo vio que Rukia como siempre no le entendía las indirectas y se iba por otro carril, a si que decidió decirlo lo que pensaba de ella, antes de que terminara mas herido._

_-Rukia, tu eres más fuerte que ella, al igual que valiente, tú me diste un motivo para seguir viviendo y el poder para proteger a mi familia, tú has detenido la lluvia que inundaba mi corazón, por ti es que yo respiro, tu eres la luz que deslumbra mis días tormentosos, Rukia yo…-Ichigo no comprendía como había llegado hasta eso, pero de algo estaba seguro se lo diría en ese momento, lo que tanto se había empeñado en ocultar su corazón-… -Rukia yo te amo. _

_Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Rukia, mientras su cara se quedaba sin expresión ya que esas palabras eran las que ella deseaba oír antes de cometer aquella locura que le costaría la vida en unos minutos._

_Ichigo no entendía de donde había sacado las fuerzas para decirle lo que en realidad sentía por ella, pero ahora se arrepentía al no tener respuesta de la Shinigami._

_-Rukia yo. – Ichigo fue callado con los dedos temblorosos de Rukia que cubrían su boca._

_-Ichigo yo he esperado tanto tiempo a que me dijeras esas palabras que anhelado con toda mi alma y quiero que sepas que soy la mujer más feliz ya que mi amor me corresponde en mis sentimientos. – E l nerviosismo de Rukia y su sonrojadas mejillas se podían mirar de un quilómetro de distancia._

_Ichigo abrió los ojos asta no más poder, ella lo amaba y la felicidad lo embargaba mientras su corazón se le salía del pecho. _

_-Ichigo yo te amo... –El susurro de la voz tímida de Rukia izo que se estremeciera y su corazón se desbocara como loco, su cuerpo sentía cosquilleos y un suave temblor se apodero de él._

_Rukia sonrió, había logrado confesar sus sentimientos a tiempo y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz, retiro con cuidado sus dedos de los labios del peli naranja, mientras este se abalanzaba reclamando sus labios de fresa por los cuales perdía su sueño._

_Rukia estaba sorprendida nunca creyó capas al idiota de Ichigo que la besaría, pero sin embargo allí estaba el besándola con sus carnosos labios que reclaman a los suyos como de su propiedad. _

_Las sensaciones que sentían ambos eran electrizantes, demostrando todo lo que sentían el amor que tanto tiempo se habían empeñado en ocultar para que el otro no sospechara._

_Los dulces labios de Rukia lo estaban volviendo loco, no podía evitar sentirse mareado extasiado. Pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin._

_Un estruendo los saco de sus sueños trayéndolos de vuelta a la cruda realidad._

_Ichigo cubrió a Rukia de los escombros que fueron levantados debido a la intensidad del ataque producido por Aizen. Una nube de polvo se levantó evitando ver lo ocurrido._

_Lentamente el polvo desapareció dejando ver el horror ante los ojos del Shinigami sustituto._

_Urahara, parecía muerto, no había luz en sus ojos, Yoruichi vomitaba sangre mientras trataba de ponerse de pie y Isshin estaba entre las manos de Aizen siendo apuñalado con su zampakutou._

_La furia se apodero de Ichigo, izo bruscamente a Rukia a un lado, mientras su reatzu se salía de control._

_Ante tal acto Aizen soltó a Isshin haciendo que este callera de rodilla y luego se fuera de boca cayendo sobre una roca serrando lentamente los ojos._

_Ichigo corrió asía Aizen con todo su fuerza concentrado todo su reatzu en su cara trayendo asía su máscara de hollow._

_Pero la mano de Aizen tomo la cabeza de Ichigo mientras asía añico la máscara y cortaba profundamente el pecho._

_-¡ICHIGO!... –El grito de Rukia llamando a su amado resonó por todo el lugar, mientras este serraba sus ojos lentamente cayendo inconsciente._

_Ichigo se encontraba presa de la oscuridad de nuevo, en donde solo podía oír como la lluvia comenzaba a caer._

_-¿En dónde estoy?... –Fue su simple pregunta, ese lugar no era su mundo interior._

_-¿Quieres saber que este lugar?... – Pregunto una voz que asía eco en toda la oscuridad._

_Ichigo busco con la mirada para ver de dónde podía provenir aquella voz, pero sus intentos fueron embano allí no había nadie._

_-¿Si en dónde estoy?... –Volvió a preguntar el peli naranja a la vez que seguía buscando con la mirada a la persona o criatura que proyectaba aquella intranquila voz._

_-Este es el mundo en donde te encontrabas antes de conocerla a ella… –Respondió la voz desde todos los lugares a donde Ichigo dirigía la mirada_

_-¡A ella! ¿Te refieres a Rukia?._

_-Si ella, Kuchiki Rukia una Shinigami… –Volvió a contestar la voz molestando a Ichigo._

_-¿Y tu quien eres?._

_-Yo soy parte de ti._

_-Entonces muéstrate. –ordeno el chico ya molesto por tanto rodeos._

_-¡Lo estoy haciendo! yo soy la oscuridad y la tristeza de tu corazón que llora en silenció… –Contesto de nuevo la oscuridad._

_-¿Porque estoy aquí?... –Ichigo estaba sorprendido no comprendía cuantos mundos internos podía tener._

_-Ichigo que es lo que deseas ¿porque estas dejando que te domine de nuevo?... – Pregunto la oscuridad._

_-¿A que te refieres?._

_-Cuando viste a tu padre y amigos moribundos apartaste la luz que nos iluminaba… –respondió la voz intranquila._

_-Rukia... –El recuerdo de cómo la empujaba vino a su mente como un flash, el lo había hecho sin pensar, el no la lastimaría, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su acto tan imprudente._

_-¡Así es! Rukia… ella es lo que más amamos no es así. Pero aun así la empujaste lejos de nosotros y te dejaste llevan por la furia y ahora tu estas al borde de la muerte y esa luz ya no, nos pertenecerá._

_-Yo no puedo morir, porque ahora se cuáles son sus sentimientos y ella conoce los míos. Nuestro destino es siempre estar juntos…. – La vos firme de Ichigo detonaba la confianza que tenía en ese momento._

_-Si quizás si no te tuvieras muriendo te lo creería... – Se burlo la vos._

_Ichigo cayó en cuenta en lo que decía la voz, ya que la oscuridad ganaba terreno en su cuerpo ya no se podía ver los pies y la mitad de sus piernas._

_-¿Como salgo de aquí?... – Pregunto un poco desesperado, él no se podía quedar allí por mucho tiempo._

_-Siempre has podido salir, solo que has dudado, y por ello te hundes... –Contesto tranquila la oscuridad._

_-¿Quiere decir que puedo salir de aquí si lo deseo?_

_-Sí… – Fue la simple respuesta que se oyó._

_-Entonces eso es lo que deseare a partir de este momento._

_Ichigo deslumbro todo el lugar con una potente luz, mientras que esta borraba por completo la oscuridad y lo único que Ichigo deseo en ese momento fue estar al lado de Rukia la persona a la que mas amaba en ese mundo._

_Cuando abrió sus ojos; allí estaba ella, parada frente a Aizen mientras este la mantenía entre sus brazos proporcionándole un fuerte y enloquecido beso, mientras que esta se lo correspondía con la misma ímpetu._

_Sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos; ella que le había dicho que lo amaba se estaba besando con su peor enemigo y acecino de almas inocentes, ella su razón de vivir lo estaba traicionando._

_La furia se apodero de él, su reatzu no tenia control alguno._

_Sus sed por la vida de aquel ser y la ella se apodero de él. Tomaría sus vidas._

_Lo siguiente de lo que fue concite, fue de la sangre que caía en su rostro y lo único que se le pudo venir a la mente fue el nombre de Rukia._

_Pero no era ella, a la que había atravesado con su zampakutou, era el corazón de Aizen que se avía interpuesto, protegiendo a la morena la cual era bañada por la sangre de Aizen que caía de espalda entre sus brazos._

_Ichigo saco su zampakutou de cuerpo del exshinigami y este le dedicaba las últimas palabras a Rukia, la cual aceptaba su voluntad asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras sacaba su zampakutou y la enterraba en el cuerpo de Aizen mientras esta tomaba el color de la sangre de este._

_Ichigo no se había dado de cuenta, cuando se había transformado en hollow solo podía ver como los huesos se desintegraban, mientras que Rukia se levantaba lentamente dejando ver su rostro sin expresión._

_-Me has traicionado Rukia, yo nunca te perdonare por esto; te ofrecí mi amor que iluso fui al creer que sentías lo mismo por mí…. –El dolor de Ichigo se podía sentir con cada palabra, mientras una solitaria lagrima corría por su rostro conteniendo las ganas de llorar, de nuevo la oscuridad se apoderaba de él, la luz que lo iluminaba se extinguía lentamente dejándolo en frio invierno que yacía en su corazón. _

_Esas palabras destrozaron el corazón de la morena y la lastimaban, más que la herida que le había hecho Aizen. Pero era lo mejor ya que morirá en una horas. Aun así no podía evitar… quería explicarle lo que había visto. Pero eso le traería más dolor a él, era mejor que la odiara así el podía rehacer su vida aunque ella estuviera muriendo por dentro._

"_**Flash Back" **_

Ichigo a lo lejos deslumbró la dichosa tienda y no dudo de pasar sin saludar a Ururu que barría el frente. No tenía tiempo para saludar a nadie en ese momento, lo más importante para él era saber cómo era que Rukia había logrado sobrevivir, y el porqué se lo habían ocultado a él y a sus amigos, ya que estaba seguro que hasta el idiota de Renji no tenía la mínima idea que Rukia estaba viva hasta el momento que la vio en la pista de patinaje.

Abrió con brusquedad la puerta, quedando sorprendido al ver a dos capitanes en la sala de Urahara y este con cara de miedo, mientras Yoruichi ya pensaba en que ropa se compraría para el funeral de su querido Kisuke, ya que Ichigo lo mataría al enterarse de la verdad.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¿Pero porque tenías que llamarla? cuando ella aun no quiere oir tu llamado... – Se quejo Yukito mientras miraba a la mujer directo a los ojos.

-¡Lo sabes! No es cierto, ellos son parte de su pasado y ahora su presente y quizás parte de su futuro… –La mujer suspiro con ojos melancólicos.

-No sabes lo que estado pasado, ella es feliz con la vida que tiene ¿Porque la quieres sacer de su tranquilar?. –Volvió hablar Yukito un poco desesperado por tratar de evitar que Yuuki despertara, ya que eso podría significar perderla para siempre.

-Esta vida no le pertenece y lo sabes, sólo permite que viviera así por un tiempo, al igual que ustedes, pero cuando la hora llegue la despertare cueste lo que cueste, ella no puede seguir huyendo de lo que fue y de lo quesera por todo la eternidad "una Shinigami" que lleva un gran peso sobre sus hombros y un futuro en donde correrán ríos de sangre.

-Por ello no debes despertarla, déjala que siga viviendo así, acaso no ves que ella es feliz… – Yukito estaba frustrado el no permitiría que Yuuki despertara dándole paso al dolor que la atormentaba, dolor causado por aquel Shinigami que volvía hacer acto de presencia en su vida.

Apretó sus manos en puño, mientras recordaba el rostro de aquel hombre que a pesar de todo el no lo podía odiar ya que los sentimientos de Yuuki no se lo permitía por los momentos.

-Ellos se acercan. – Hablo Tomoyo mientras miraba el cielo despejado y como el atardecer se presentaba dándole paso al crepúsculo.

-Ellos no tardan en venir, tengan cuidado y cuiden de ella hasta que despierte, después de eso nada en este mundo será igual, ella elegirá si desea salvarlo o destruirlo.

La mujer desapareció mientras un susurro salió de sus labios que no fue audible, pero que los presentes sabían que era lo que pronunciaba.

Continuara….

**¡Si lo sé! Me quieren matar por la tardanza de este capi, pero como ya lo he dicho en varias ocasiones, en estos momentos estoy muy enferma y no puedo sentarme en frente de una computadora por más de 5 minutos u.u**

**Algo muy importante de este capi:**

**En el flash Back, son solo los recuerdos de Ichigo, tendrán que esperar por los de Rukia que son muy diferentes, en la parte en la que se queda Ichigo inconsciente pasan muchas cosas.**

**Espero que no les moleste el beso entre Aizen y Rukia. ¬ ¬. Ahora ya saben porque Ichigo le hablo a Rukia de esa forma en el primer capi. **

**Bueno les agradezco a todos por su apoyo de verdad me hacen muy feliz cuando leo cada uno de ellos.**

**Les agradezco por su apoyo a:**

**Kia, Ruki-0408, Sakura-Jeka, Jessy moon y Rukiakano.**

**Muchísimas gracias.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7 CAPITULO**

Ichigo entro en la sala de reunionés de Urahara llevándose la sorpresa de dos capitanes estaban sentados en esta.

Paso su mirada oír cada uno de ellos viendo de reojo a Urahara que parecía a ver perdido el color de su rostro al momento que lo vio.

-Hola Kurosaki-kun en que te puedo ayudar. – Sonrió el rubio mientras se reía nerviosamente abanándose con su abanicó.

Ichigo frunció el seño y termino de entrar mientras miraba a Byakuya que permanecía en silencio con una mano en su zampakutou, lo cual le izo rogar a Ichigo, para que este no se le fuera enzima por algo que el fuera hecho, pero eso después lo sabría ahora lo más importante era Rukia.

-Urahara tu y yo tenemos que hablar. – su rostro serio izo que el rubio se estremeciera…

Byakuya estaba que hervía; el mocosos Kurosaki Ichigo lo había ignorado por completo, "_que se creía él, para ignorar un noble"._

_-¿_Sobre qué?. – Pregunto el rubio temiendo, que fuera el mismo motivo

- Rukia… ¿por que no se me dijo que ella estaban viva?¿ porque me lo ocultaste? Maldita sea Urahara. – La rabia se podía sentir en cada palabra pronunciada, la forma de apuñar sus manos mostraban que trataba de mantener la calma y no golpear el rubio o matarlo.

-Hablas como si yo supiera algo. Me sorprende oír tal cosa. – Se desentendió mientras miraba fijamente el peli naranja que ya estaba llegando a su límite.

-Ya no le mientas Urahara Ichigo tiene derecho de saber qué es lo que está pasando. –Hablo Renji ante la mirada de Ichigo que lo miraba incrédulo.

-Lo siento, pero Ichigo no tiene nada que hacer en este asunto. –Concluyo Urahara bajando su abanicó y poniéndose serio.

Fuertes pasos se oyeron mientras que Ichigo tomo a Urahara por el cuello de su kimono y lo levantó de donde estaba sentado con furia reflejado en los ojos, "esta vez no lo harían aún lado".

-Qué demonios me ocultas Urahara, si no me lo dices soy capaz de matarle ahora mismo. – una amenaza peligrosa salió de los labios de Ichigo que no duda en ese momento hacer valer su palabra si el rubio le ocultaba cosas sobre su Shinigami de ojos violetas con destellos azules.

Urahara tomo la mano de Ichigo que lo sostenía cada vez mas fuerte mientras que los presentes no daban señal de ayudarlo en todo lo contrario parecían tenerle las mismas ganas.

-Ya veo que no lo puedo seguir ocultando. – Urahara se quito la mano de Ichigo el cual lo solto, pero sin dejar de mirarlo con odio y rencor por haberle ocultado que la mujer que amaba más que su propia vida estaba viva, mientras él y sus amigos la daban por muerta; es que acaso Urahara no había visto su dolor al creer que ella había desaparecido.

-Toma haciendo Ichigo en estos momentos me disponía a explicarles a los capitanes que fue lo que ocurrió aquel día durante la batalla y cómo fue que Rukia logro sobrevivir.

Urahara suspiro la verdad esta iba hacer la tercera vez que relatara los hecho y ya se le estaba haciendo fastidioso, más vale lo fuera escrito en un libro y lo fuera publicado, apostaría que fuera ganado mucho dinero por ello.

-Verán lo que ocurrió ese día fue que Rukia recupero el…

Urahara continúo con su relato bien conocido ya…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Tatzuki algo va mal con Ichigo. – Inoue habla con su amiga por teléfono mientras preparaba una de sus asquerosas comidas…

-¿Porque lo dices? yo lo vi igual de idiota que siempre. – Respondió la karateka al otro lado de la línea.

-No me refiero a eso… es que hoy que conoció a esa chica que es igual a Rukia se a comenzado a portar extraño… es como que si el viera a Rukia en ella. – Los ojos de la chica se pusieron brillosos.

-No te preocupes debe ser la impresión nada más.

-No lo creo. Después que ustedes fueron hoy, yo fui con él a nuestro lugar favorito y allí estaba ella con su hermano y Ichigo se puso tenso, no la dejaba de ver aunque trataba de ocultarlo yo se que ve ha Rukia en ella. – La peli naranja comenzaba a temblar de ira y miedo.

-¿Inoue no estás insegura?.

-No lo sé... Solo tengo un presentimiento ante ella.

-Yo se… lo mismo me paso a mí con Renji, el también piensa que ella es Rukia, aunque trato de fingir el estaba embobado con ella… maldición maldita la hora que esa se aprecio.

-Tatzuki tengo miedo que ella se meta en mi relación con Ichigo. – Las inseguridad no se izo esperar la verdad era que ella sentía que lo perdería.

-¿Porque te preocupas? de seguro no la volveremos a ver ya sabes eso famosos solo los ve una vez en la vida. – Trato de consolarla la amiga aunque ella estaba en la misma situación poro necesitaba brindarle seguridad a su mejor amiga.

-Si tienes razón a lo mejor no la volvemos a ver.

Aunque lo que había dicho, de un modo convincente, aun así no lo creía sabia que esa chica había llegado para quedarse y ella era igual que Rukia en muchos apesto y estaba seguro que todos se habían dado dé cuenta de ello. Las inseguridades de Inoue no desaparecieron y es que ella sabía que la verdadera dueña del corazón de Ichigo era Kuchiki Rukia, la persona que había cambiado su mundo, la mujer que él nunca dejaría de amar, pero aun así ella quería luchar por su amor, ella se aferraría a él no se lo dejaría a ella, aunque la había visto una sola vez, ella ya sabía que Ichigo ese día no la había mirado ya que en su cabeza siempre había estado Kuchiki Rukia su eterna rival… que aun después de muerta se seguía interponiendo entre ella y Ichigo y ahora esta chica que aparecía igual a ella lo cual no la ayudaba en nada y tenía que hacer algo y rápido…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Que demonio dices Urahara. – Grito Ichigo perdiendo la poca calma, no podía creer lo que le había dicho el rubio.

-Ichigo debes entender que no era apropiado que se enterar que Rukia estaba viva ella posee dos almas que podría significar la destrucción de todos nosotros. – Le aclaro el rubio.

-A ni no me interesa lo que ella posea… acaso nadie pudo tomar su lugar. Porque tuviste que elegirla a ella desde un principio. Si tu no le fueras sellado el Hougyoku en su cuerpo nunca fuera salido lastimada, ella no merecía llevar esa carga enzima y después la obligan para que lo vuelvan a sellar en ella, ¿que clase de personas son?. –Ichigo estaba desesperado no podía entender como podían sacrificar a alguien, Para que ellos seguir viviendo felices como si nada había pasado, era que acaso no valoraban los sentimientos de Rukia, no pensaban en ella, en lo que podría ser su vida, el mundo no se risgue por sacrificios, la paz no se forma de esa forma y ahora pretendían usarla como un alma de nuevo, el no toleraría eso, no de nuevo el, la protegería esta vez y no se dejaría nublar la cabeza, esta vez no la dejaría aunque le costara la vida haría a su amada feliz, porque Rukia aun seguía siendo su amada.

-Entiendo tu punto de vista Kurosaki… pero yo no la escogí para que fuera la portadora del Hougyoku, el la eligió a ella, así como ella eligió su camino y su destino, ella eligió sacrificarse pare asegurar tu futuro y de los que la rodeaban, ella nos dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir. – aclaro Urahara mientras Ichigo apretaba los puños el no hiba a permitir que la utilizaran de nuevo.

-Y de que sirvió, mi vida ha sido un infierno desde que ella no estaba a mi lado, ella era mi vida y ustedes solo pensaban en ustedes nunca en ella.

- Crees que no pensábamos en ella yo la he cuidado durante estos años, incluso antes de que te conociera desde que era una niña Yoruichi y yo la cuidábamos desde las sombras. –aclaro el rubio elevando la voz.

Los demás presentes no se metían en la conversación ya que muy a su pesar estaban de acuerdo con Ichigo, pero lo mejor en ese momento era quedarse callados.

-Ichigo no le digas a Yuuki que ellas es Kuchiki Rukia, en estos momentos no es conveniente que lo sepa. – intervino Yoruichi.

-Lo hare no permitiré que este lejos de mí, no la volverán alejar ella es la razón por la cual sigo vivo y ahora que la encontré nadie y nos va separar. – la voz de Ichigo aumento de tono.

-Piensa Ichigo la reacción que tendrá al enterarse de todo, ella no creerá. – Interrumpió Yoruichi.

-Claro que lo hará ella confía en mí. – afirmo Ichigo recordando las palabras que le había dicho en la tarde.

Los presentes se callaron, no esperaban la afirmación del peli naranja.

-Kurosaki Ichigo. De ahora en adelante yo cuidare de Rukia y desde ahora te diré una cosa no permitiré que le rebeles la verdad. – Lo amenazo el Kuchiki, aunque él se encontraba en la misma situación que Ichigo, pero él en ese momento no podía hacer nada lo más apropiado era que ella permaneciera azolvo.

-Qué demonios estás diciendo Byakuya, tu ni nadie va convérseme de lo contrario, ella tiene derecho de saber quién es. No puede seguir viviendo una vida que no le pertenece.

La indignación de Ichigo no izo esperar es que acaso nadie podía ver que si le ocultaban la verdad ella sufriría mas.

-Que egoísta eres Ichigo – hablo Yoruichi mientras se paraba enfrente de Ichigo. – Tú dices quieres protegerla y cuidarla y todo lo que la pueda dañar, pero no tomas en cuenta que ahora si le cuentas la verdad ella sufrirá aun mas ella eligió vivir como una humana y decidió olvidar toda su vida como una Shinigami, escogió una familia se aferro a ella. Fue egoísta por una vez en su vida decidió ser feliz lejos de ti y de todos nosotros. –Yoruichi comprendía Ichigo, pero por ahora era mejor mantener a la peli negra fuera de la batalla que se avecinaba.

- Ella no se apartara de mí esta vez. Ella me recordará pase lo que pase ella volverá a mí la lado. – El no se dejaría llevar por ellos una vez lo izo y le costó dos años de sufrimiento.

- Ichigo se que la mas, pero en este momento no puedes decirle la verdad su vida corre peligro y no es nada bueno que ella se entere la verdad, el nuevo enemigo va en busca de ella y si se enteran de que ella está en el mundo humano no dudaran en venir por ella y poner su vida en peligro en este momento no es nada conveniente. –concluyo Renji.

- ¿De qué hablas?. Las dudas no se hicieron esperar, para Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Ichigo, aparecido un nuevo enemigo. – Hablo Yoruichi.

-Si algo he oído, ¿pero que tiene que ver el nuevo enemigo con que yo le diga la verdad a Rukia?. –Una pregunta, que ponía nervioso al peli naranja que aun no comprendía cual era el problema para que Rukia recodara.

-El enemigo va detrás de Rukia, por eso ella sello toda clase de poder que podía emanar de ya… por eso cuando la miraste no pudiste detectar su retzu. La verdad en este monto Rukia es igual que una humana. – volvió hablar Renji, mientras bajaba la cabeza, rukia enn ese momento estaba real mente indefensa.

- Nosotros cuidaremos de ella, así que es mejor que te mantengas al margen Kurosaki. – hablo el noble poniéndose de pie, para retirase ya había perdido mucho el tiempo..

-No me voy alejar de ella y cuando llegue el momento oportuno le diré quien es y nadie va impedirlo.

Ichigo se dirigió a la puerta ya estaba cansado había encontrado a Rukia y esta vez nada y nadie los iba a separar, no importaba si con ello iba en contra de sociedad de almas de nuevo. Rukia era de el nadie la apartaría de su lado, había llegado la hora de ser egoísta.

-Kurosaki Ichigo te opones a las órdenes de la sociedad de almas. – Le advirtió Byakuya con su típica frialdad.

-Yo nunca he seguido sus órdenes y es mejor que no se metan en mi camino, porque esta vez seré yo que acabe con ustedes si lo hacen. –Ichigo serró la puerta detrás de él y salió rumbo a su casa necesitaba pensaren que aria y como lo aria.

Aun podía sentir su corazón acelerado por encontrarla de nuevo, aunque algo le preocupaba y ese algo tenia nombre Yukito Suzuki, el actual hermano de su Rukia.

-_Es que acaso Rukia no podía encontrar hermanos mejores, primero estaba Byakuya, el cual celaba a Rukia incluso de su sombra y el cual no lo soportaba y siempre trataba de mantenerlos alejado o matarlo a él claro que sus planes para sepáralos no habían funcionado y ahora estaba ese Yukito, que parecía enamorado de ella, y eso era algo que él no podía tolerar. Algo tenía que hacer y rápido el no podía perder más tiempo ya que Rukia no lo recordaba y ese Yukito estaba ganando terreno._ – y así con sus pensamiento pronto estuvo frente a su casa.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya había pasado una semana desde el recuentro entre Ichigo y Rukia o Ichigo y Yuuki.

El peli naranja ya estaba más que desesperado no podía aguantar las ganas de decirle la verdad a Rukia decirle quien era y que él un la seguía amando.

Era lunes un nuevo día de clases su despertar fue típico. Su padre salto por la ventana tratando de tomarlo desprevenido, pero el viejo idiota siempre gritaba cuando saltaba lo cual le avisaba a Ichigo que se trataría de darle uno de sus típicos buenos días. Los cuales eran recibido por con la mismas patadas de siempre. Bajo y desayuno con sus hermanas como era su costumbre mientras su padre lloraba en el postal de su madre diciéndole lo mal agradecido que era su hijo.

Un grito de Yuzu lo saco de su trance… se paro y corrió hasta la sala en donde esta estaba mirando el tv.

-¿Que sucede Yuzu?. – Pregunto el peli naranja mientras vea a su hermana con estrellitas en los ojos de su hermana.

-Es…es…es la familia Suzuki al parecer sus hijos van a ir a tu mismo instituto Ichigo. – aclaro la morena mientras miraba a su hermano.

El nombrado solo pudo ver a Rukia en esa entrevista que le hacían y su mirada se dirigió a las manos entre saladas de ella y ese Yukito lo cual le izo sentir una ira que invadía todo su cuerpo, tomo su maletín y salió corriendo de la casa sin terminar su desayuno en dirección al instituto.

-valla no sabía que Ichigo fuera fanático de ella. – Hablo Karin mientras miraba a la chica que se parecía muchísimo a Rukia, pero ella sabía que la morena había muerto hacía ya tiempo así que no le quedo de otra que deshacerse de la idea.

Continuara…..

**Bueno hasta aquí el séptimo cap.…**

**Le agradezco a todos por su apoyo espero que este cao .es haiga gustado de verdad, espero sus comentarios y opiniones ya que valoro cada una de ellas.**

**Muchisisisisimasssss graciasssssss**

**Sé que este cap es el más corto que he escrito en todos mis fic. Pero era necesario dejarlo aquí por cuestión de tiempo…**

**Le agradezco a: Jessy moon 15 – Sakura-Jeka – Hikaru–chan – Anika 103.**

**De verdad les engresco a todos ustedes con todo el corazón por su apoyo y espero no haberme tardado tanto.**

**Bueno nos estamos leyendo hasta el próximo cap.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpa por la tardanza, ahora por favor a leer **_

_**Espero que les gusté el cap.**_

**Octavo cap.**

Ichigo corría todo lo que daban sus piernas humanas para llegar al instituto.

Después de una semana buscándola había dado con ella. Una semana pensando cómo le diría la verdad, de cómo se lo diría. Todos sus pensamientos habían sido dirigidos a esa morena que lo volvía loco a cada segundo. Esa morena que no quería salir de su corazón y el no se oponía que ella estuviera aferrada a él.

Pronto el instituto estuvo a la vista de el, y su gran sorpresa fue ver a casi todo los alumnos allí a esa hora de la mañana apenas eran las 7 y parecía que fueran las 8.

Y fue ahí que pudo ver las compartas de bienvenida que eran dirigidas a los hermanos Suzuki y entre ellos estaba sus amigos un poquito retirados de los mas escandalosos.

Se acercó lentamente recuperando el aire por la carrera que había hecho para llegar al instituto, deseaba verla. Quería verse reflejado en sus azules ojos con destellos violetas, esos que parecían una constelación de estrellas.

-Buenos días Ichigo. – Lo saludo su novia mientras le daba un beso no correspondido por parte de el. Esa semana la había estado ignorando, por alguna extraña razón no quería estar a su lado, cada vez que ella se le acercaba y lo proporcionaba una caricia sentía que estaba traicionando a Rukia y no quería hacerlo, por ello tenía que tomar una decisión con respecto a Inoue.

-Hola. – Fue su simple saludo mientras desviaba su mirada asía los demás presentes.

Saludo con la mano a Tatzuki que tenía cara de pocos amigos, lo cual no sabía porque ya llevaba una semana de ese genio. Ishida ya estaba enterado de la verdad sobre Rukia y por ello ahora se encontraba con Memu, estudiando el caso de Rukia y estaban de acuerdo con el. Gracias a kami sama. Sado al igual que Inoue no estaban enterados de la verdad, por los momentos ya que era preferible n involucrarlos en una nueva batalla.

Sus demás amigos están allí también Keigo usaba la pancarta mas grande con dedicatorias de amor a Rukia algo que le molestaba en alma. Pero eso le mostraba que no estaba soñando y que ella de verdad estaba viva y estaría de nuevo cerca de ella para cuidarla y protegerla.

Un auto negro se acercaba lentamente y se estaciono frente a la entrada al instituto mientras el corazón de sintió peli naranja se llenaba de alegría, quería saltar y gritar como el resto de eso locos chicos que se expresaban tan bien sus emociones. Pero el tenia que ocultar su nerviosismo, sus temblores aunque una sonrisa ilumino su rostro. Acto que vio Inoue mientras bajaba la cabeza y apuñaban sus manos.

Ella sabía porque Ichigo se encontraba en ese estado tan indiferente con ella, desde ese día que había parecido Yuuki Suzuki, su infelicidad se dio a conocer, ahora viva amargada deseándole mal aquella extraña que había aparecido para arruinarle la vida, esa extraña de la cual no había logrado sacer de la cabeza de su novio. Pero ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ella no se dejaría bajar el novio por una aparecida que se parecía a ella,. Ella que aun después de muerta no había dejado en paz a su novio, ella era la causa principal de todos sus mares. Kuchiki Rukia como la odiaba.

Mientras tanto en auto se encontraba una peli negra y un peli blanco en una batalla verbal.

-Te dije que sería mala idea venir a un instituto. – Resoplo Yukito mientras veía por la ventanilla del auto.

-Tranquilo hermano esto será divertido, conoceremos a muchas personas de nuestra edad y además podríamos hacer muchos amigos. – Los ojos de Yuuki brillaban de emoción mientras juntabas las manos y de ella salían estrellitas mostrando lo ilusionada que estaba.

-Eso a mi no interesa Yuuki. Solo quiero que entiendas que no quiero ver a un grupo de babosos tratando de ligar contigo. – Sus celos se notaban desde lejos mientras se comenzaba a preparar mentalmente para no armar una carnicería con cada idiota que se le acercara a su hermana.

-Eso es lo que te preocupas idiota. – Le reclamo la chica mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano que le cortaba toda la emoción de ese dia.

- No me insultes anticuada. – Se defendió el.

-Yo no soy anticuada bakamono.

-Eres de verdad una niña insoportable.

-Que te pasa idiota aquí el único niño eres tu imbécil.

-Maldita desgraciada ya verás lo que te pasara. – La tomo de las manos para halarla.

El carraspeo de la garganta del chofer los saco de sus insultos.

-¿Que sucede?. – Pregunto el joven al ver anciano que era su chofer. Mientras sonreía amablemente.

-Ya hemos llegado al instituto señor. – Respondió al anciano con respeto al chico.

-A que bien esto será divertido, y si no querías venir Yukito no lo fueras hecho. – Le hablo Yuuki mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de su querido hermanito.

-No lo hago por ti que te quede claro, solo quiero mirar cuanto aguantas, con ese grupo de maniáticos que solo esperan que bajas para caerte arriba como leones hambrientos. Le izo señas para que viera por la ventanilla al grupo de jóvenes que esperaba que bajaran.

Yuuki miro por la ventanilla de auto, y vio a la fanaticada que se acercaba corriendo asía el auto mientras una gótica aprecia en la cabeza, mientras volteaba lentamente asía su hermano que mantenía su cara seria mientras una mano la llevaba al rostro de ella, preocupado por su expresión.

-Y dime que harás hermanita. – Le susurro casi besando sus labios.

-Yo..Yo... estoy emocionada todos quieren ser mis amigos. – Sonrió ampliamente.

Si no fuera sido porque Yukito estaba sentado se fuera caído tipo anime por la respuesta de su hermana como podía pensar tremenda tontería. Además de cortar sus ganas de versarla.

-Así que, que esperamos Yukito bajemos a conocer a nuestros nuevos amigos. – Definitivamente estaba muy animada.

El chofer bajo y le dio la mano a la chica para que bajara.

Ichigo estaba mirando desde lejos desde que el auto se había parado el grupo de estudiantes se había acercado acorralando el carro y lo peor era que ya llevaban 5 minutos y nadie bajaba de el. Eso le carcomía el alma, ese idiota que se hacía llamar el hermano de Rukia estaba allí con ella tan cerca.

Apuño las manos inconscientemente y fue cundo vio a un anciano bajar del carro.

El viejo se paro frente a la puerta y la había dejando ver aquella mujer que le quitaba el sueño. Rukia estaba allí descendiendo de auto.

Su cabello iba recogido con una cinta negra dejando caer su largo cabello como una cascada dejando onduladas las puntas. Sus ojos estaban delineados con lápiz negros y sus pestañas llevaban rimen resaltando ese color indefinido de sus ojos. Sus labios cubiertos con una especie de brillo rosado, provocando a todos los que lo miraran quisieran probarlos y deleitarse con ellos.

Su uniformé era igual que a de todas las chicas del instituto, una chaleco gris con una falda del mismo color, lo único que la diferenciaba era sus zapatos o mejor dicho sus botas negras de tacón de ajuga y puntiagudos que le llagaba a la rodilla dándole mas estatura.

Ichigo estaba perdido en su visión se veía tan hermosa, encantadora, era una diosa entre ellos, los cuales parecían unos mendigos ante tanta belleza, pero sus pensamientos se perdieron ante la aparición de aquel hombre que pretendía quitarle su puesto en corazón de Rukia. El conocía aquella mirada, esa mirada era la de un hombre enamorado, estaba seguro, ese sujeto amaba a su morena, pero sus preguntas era ¿como la había conocido? ¿Cómo era que Rukia termino siendo su hermana? Sin duda había muchas cosas que necesitaba saber.

Yuuki estaba temblando de verdad esos chicos querían ser sus amigos o solo aplastarla contra el auto, voltio a mirara a su hermano el estaba en la misma situación que ella, manteniendo una sonrisa falsa mientras la miraba diciéndole _te lo dije_.

Yukito tomo la mano de su hermana estaba nerviosa lo sabía ya que veía como se mordía el labio inferior, algo que la caracterizaba en ese momento, y la atrajo a su cuerpo mientras pensaba una manera de salir de ese lio.

Y fue cuando los vio, a ese grupo de chicos que bien conocía, por los recuerdos de Yuuki que ahora eran parte de él y no de ella. Pero aun así tenía un temor mayor que ese grupo de chicos que no los dejaba respirar. Y ese motivo era Kurosaki Ichigo, el era su peor enemigo, el era quien poseía el corazón de Kuchiki Rukia, y para el era mejor que ella no despertara y siguiera siendo hasta lo que ahora era Suzuki Yuuki su hermana y el era el dueño de su corazón.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En lugar desconocido se encontraban muros de hielos y criaturas retorcidas en una sala amplia mientras una mujer en una especie de trono se miraba en un espejo detallando cada parte de su rostro.

-¿En donde esta? – Pregunto la voz de la mujer mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-Aun no la encontramos. – Respondió una de las criaturas temiendo por la ira de su ama.

-¿Como que aun no la encuentra?. – Pregunto la mujer a la vez que miraba a la criatura que le daba la información, levantando una seja.

-No se sabe en qué lugar con exactitud del mundo humano se encuentra. Lo único que sabemos es que se está escondiendo muy bien y su reatzu no se detecta. – informo la criatura que cubría su rostro con una capa azul.

- Y como hozas presentarte ante mi sin una información mejor que esa. – rujia la mujer parándose de su trono de hielo cubierto de pieles de osos blancos.

-Lo siento ama. – Se disculpo la criatura dejando ver el temor de sus palabras.

-No doy segundas oportunidades. – Dijo con voz más tranquila mientras la criatura daba unos pasos atrás. Y ella avanzaba asia el.

La mirada de la mujer se poso en los ojos de la criatura mientras esta caía al piso congelado retorciéndose de dolor, lo estaba torturando usando sus poderes síquicos

-Encuéntrala y tráiganla ante mi les dije. ¿Qué difícil es encontrar a una Shinigami en el mundo humano?. – le pregunto a los presentes que se encontraban inclinados ante la mujer.

Las criaturas que se mantenían de rodilla no levantaron el rostro temerosos de la mujer que era su diosa.

-Tráiganla ante mí. Y tú. – Dijo dirigiéndose a la criatura que se retorcía de dolor el cual comenzaba a cesar. –No vuelvas a presentarte ante mi si no la traes contigo. – Le dio la espalda y camino asía el trono de nuevo y se sentó en el mientras se miraba de nuevo en el espejo.

-Es la primera vez que le doy una oportunidad no la desperdicies. – susurro mientras tocaba su reflejó en espejo.

-Si mi ama, esta vez la traeré con migo. – Afirmo la criatura.

-Bien querido, ahora marcharte y traer a mi zampakutou y su dueña. – La mujer cerró sus ojos. Mientras varias criaturas abandonaba el recinto dejando aquella mujer en oscuridad de su congelado templo, donde las criaturas gritaban y se retorcían de sufrimiento. Los cuales era un coro de ángeles para aquella misteriosa mujer, que aguadaba por aquella zampakutou que le daría el poder para destruir aquellos que los habían abandonado en aquel mundo de cristal.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En el instituto de Karakura las chicas y chicos habían sido calmados y ahora se encontraban en sus respectivos salones, esperando ser los afortunados de que los hermanos Suzuki quedaran en el mismo salón de clases.

Aunque había dos jóvenes que no sabían a quien venderle el alma para que dichos estudiantes no le tocaran en el mismo salón. Mientras que Ichigo ya no se acordaba de ningún dios que no le haiga rezando para que ocurriera el milagro.

Y ahí estaba por lo que había rezando Ichigo parada en la puerta de su salón de clase con su hermano que sostenía la mano sonriendo amplia mente, se le podía ver la emoción desde que la vio lo cual no pudo evitar para que el riera un poco, acto que no paso por desapercibido por su novia que estaba arrugando la farda conteniendo su ira.

Los dos chicos pasaron y se pararon frente a la clase mientras se armaba un alborotó por causa de estos.

-Silencio. –Grito la profesora a cargo de la clase mientras miraba a los alumnos salirse de control. Así que no quedo alternativa que pasar sus uñas por el pizarrón causando un chirrido que izo que los presentes se llevarán las manos a los oídos por el ruido horripilante que causaban las garras de la mujer que sonreía con maldad. Parecía que la habían sacado del infierno.

Asustado y temiendo por su vidas los alumnos se quedaron callados mientras separaban sus manos de sus tímpanos que estaban casi que explotaban por aterrador sonido.

-Bueno ellos son sus nuevos compañeros de clases por una temporada. – Dijo la profesora mientras mostraba a los chicos.

Mientras que Ichigo no le quitaba la mirada a Rukia al igual que Ishida, pero el por otro motivo.

-Preséntense. – Pidió la profesora a los nuevos alumnos. Los cuales asintieron con la cabeza.

-Hola yo soy Yuuki Suzuki y me encantaría ser muchos amigos durante mis poca estadía en esta institución, espero llevarnos bien. – Sonrió ampliamente mientras hacia una reverencia ante los sirvió de muchos de los chicos.

-Hola todos ustedes saben quién soy, así que me saltare la presentación, solo quiero que no nos agobien con preguntas innecesarias y molesten a mi hermana. -Dijo mientras sonreía y abrazaba a Yuuki que sonría nerviosa por la posesión de su hermano.

Ella sabía que diría eso al menos no dijo "yo soy el hermano de Yuuki no quiero que nadie se le acerque si no quiere morir en el intento, así que mas vales que se alejen de ella" algo así mas o menos se imaginaba la peli negra.

-Bueno será mejor que tomen asiento. Yuuki usted se sentara al lado de Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¿Kurosaki?. –La morena mirada a los alumnos en busca del mencionado.

Ichigo no podía ser más afortunado había deseado con toda el alma que se la sentaran a ella en ese asiento vacío junto a él. Estaría su lado como los viejos tiempo, su corazón se quería salir de su pecho, dejo de respirar cuando los ojos de ella se posaron en el, su corazón se acelero sufriendo vértigo y le sonrió, su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrió cuando miro a Yukito que lo miraba fijamente, algo de su mirada parecía advertirle que no se acercara a Rukia, pero eso era algo que él nunca haría, ella había vuelto a él y no la dejaría ir.

-Si Kurosaki Ichigo el de cabello naranja y cara de maleante. -Le dijo la profesora mientras señalaba al nombrado que frunció el seño al oír las palabras de su adorada profesora. – Y Yukito usted se puede sentar detrás de su hermana. Concluyo la profesora mientras este se dirigía al su asiento detrás de su hermana.

Yuuki se paro al llegar a su asiento y mantuvo la mirada fija en el peli naranja que temblaba de nervios. Mientras esta le sonreía misteriosamente.

-Ichigo. – Susurro la morena.

Continuara…..

_**Hola…gracias a todos por su apoyo. Lamento mucho por el retraso la verdad es que vuelto a caer enferma y mi mama no le gusta que pase mucho tiempo frente a mi PC.**_

_**Sé que el cap es muy corto ultimadamente los he estado asiendo así, pero prometo recompensarlos pronto de verdad hare un cap muy largo para todos ustedes que siguen esta historias.**_

_**Quiero agradecerles por su apoyo y que sepan que siempre tengo presente y leo sus reviews ante de escribir cada cap, de esa forma es que mi imaginación comienza a volar así que adelante denme alas para continuar escribiendo. Para ayudarme a conseguirlas solo dejen sus comentarios la verdad me hacen muy feliz. **_

_**Bueno ahora los agradecimientos pos seguir mi historia ha:**_

_**Anika103: **__no tengo palabras para agradecer tu apoyo de verdad me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia y las otras que estás leyendo, me emociona leer tus reviews, muchas gracias de verdad deseo que continúes apoyándome._

_**Jessy monn 15: **__te ruego que me disculpe se que estado tardando mucho, pero he vuelto ha enfermar de nuevo, y no he podido arreglar bien este cap, sabes viene lo mas emociónate de la historia, espero que te haiga gustado este cap y que me dejes tu comentarios._

_**Sakura-Jeka: **__se que no soportas a Inoue, yo tampoco lo hago, pero ha eso vamos, quiero que primero sufra por atreverse a ponerse de novia con Ichigo, al parecer ella nunca entiende que Ichigo no podrá amar a alguien que no sea Rukia o en este caso Yuuki._

_**Ruki-0408:**__hola muchas gr4acias por seguir apoyando y lamento por haces que esperaras._

_Espero tanbien que este cap sea de tu gusto espero tu comentario y que me sigas apoyando y lamento lo corto de este cap._

_**Kia: **__Perdóname por no haberte dejado mis agradecimientos en otro cap, pero tú sabes que yo te tengo presente, a si que muchasssssssssss gracias por apoyarme y este cap te lo dedico en recompensa por mi descuido. _


	9. Chapter 9 Besos y consecuencias

**Capitulo 9 " Besos y Consecuencias"**

Ichigo levanto el rostro en contraendose con la sonrisa de Rukia y sus penetrantes ojos violetas con destellos azules.

Sus miraras se mantuvieron paralizando el tiempo y espacio que los rodeaba. El corazón de Ichigo estaba a mil por hora, su respiración se había acortado, sus sentidos se nublaron, y su rostro formo una enorme sonrisa mientras su mente solo se venía su nombre su verdadero nombre, se levantó de la silla lentamente, la tomo de la mano y la abrazo con todos sus fuerzas como si ella se fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Su aroma a violetas, su calor y ese sentimiento de adoración habían vuelto a él, el amor había vuelto a él. La vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, y esa oportunidad la tenía en sus brazos atrapada en ellos, podía sentir su respiración y como su corazón se desbocaba a mil por segundo y como ella comenzaba a abrazarlo con la misma fuerza que lo asía perdiéndose en su aroma.

El reatzu de Ichigo los comenzó a envolver a ambos.

Se separo de ella para ver su rostro, su rostro sonrojado, la así ver tan hermosa ante sus ojos. La necesitaba para sentir que estaba vivo.

El aun no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo pero en su mundo no exista mas nadie que no fuera Rukia, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos y no cabía nadie mas...

Coloco una de sus manos en su rostro, atrayéndolo asía el.

Desde su asiento Inoue miraba la escena en shock, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, su Ichigo estaba mostrando aquella mirada con que siempre había visto a Rukia, esa mirada llena de amor que nunca le había dirigido a ella.

Apretó sus puño y se levantó de su asiento ella no permitiría nunca que Yuuki le arrebatara el amor de Ichigo.

Lo que no sabía Inoue era que ella nunca había tenido el corazón de Ichigo.

Otro que estaba en shock era Yukito, no podía creer que Ichigo se fuera atrever a besar a su hermana hay frente a todos, y lo que más le molestaba y dolía era que ella no ponía ninguna objeción en ello. Los demás presentes no entendían que pasaba allí al contrario de los mejores amigos de Ichigo.

Ellos sabían el extraordinario parecido que tenia Yuuki con Rukia, pero ellos sabían que la morena estaba muerta. Y creían que Ichigo trataba de sustituir a Rukia por Yuuki.

La profesora se encontraba grabando con su video cámara anonada por la escena tan romántica que estaba montando su alumno problemas. Si se lo fueran contado ella no fuera creído, pero ella tenía la prueba que Kurosaki Ichigo tenía corazón y su corazón le pertenecía a Yuuki Suzuki.

Yuuki no sabía lo que le sucedía algo le pedía estar entre aquellos brazos, un sentimiento invadía su cuerpo, la calidez de Ichigo nublaban sus sentidos, sus ojos la tenían hipnotizada por completo, anhelaba aquella cercanía, quería ser besada por el, en aquel momento no existía nada a su alrededor.

Y su mundo desapareció en el momento que el unió sus labios con los de ella, eso labios paralizaron su corazón, sentía que sus piernas le temblaban, ese beso la hacía sentir desesperada, quería que se profundizara necesitaba más del él, necesitaba y quería estar entre sus brazos, en los brazos de aquel desconocido para ella, porque ese era el un desconocido, que la hacía volar libre con ese beso.

Ichigo la abrazó mas asía él, sentía que ella desfallecía entre sus brazos y el estaba en las misma condiciones, el la amaba con todo sus fuerzas, no quería dejarla, necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos y amarla, al fin podía tenerla a su lado, ya nada le importaba en el mundo. Quería estar asía, sintió como ella se abrazaba mas al él nublándole los sentido, ella quería profundizar aquel beso, y él no se lo negaría, tomo su cabeza y la atrajo mas asía el a la vez que el bezo pasaba a ser más apasionado.

Pero la dicha les duro poco, al igual que aire.

Nos les quedo de otra que separase y mirarse a los ojos.

Sus rostros estaban rojos y su respiración entre cortada, no se habían dado cuenta de lo que habían hecho, pero no se arrepentían de ello. Ichigo acarició su rostro mientras ojos brillaban el la amaba eso era lo único que le importaba.

Inoue no aguanto más la indignación y la humillación por la qué estaba pasando delante de sus compañeros. Camino con paso decidido, mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro asía la pareja, Yukito, mostraba su mejor mascara de frialdad ante la escena montada por su hermana. La mujer que amaba.

Inoue jalo a Yuuki del brazo sacándola de su sueño, y la abofeteo, asiendo que el rostro de la morena girara por el impacto dejando una marca roja en ella.

Sorprendiendo a todos, mientras la profesora reía con su cámara encendida, sin duda esa era la mejor clase de todos los años que había tenido en aquel instituto.

Ichigo miro a Inoue con furia en los ojos mientras traía de vuelta a Yuuki entre sus brazos pero esta no se dejo y abofeteando a Inoue también.

Los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos mirando aquella escena sin habla.

Por otra parte Yukito, camino hasta donde estaba Ichigo y lo golpeo asiendo que este retrocediera un paso ya que no esperaba que alguien lo golpeara tan fuerte.

A la vez que jalaba a Yuuki asía sus brazos de forma protectora.

-Que te pasa maldito imbécil. -Exploto Ichigo a la vez que se disponía golpearlo, pero Yuuki se interpuso y no le quedo de otra que bajar el puño para no hacerle daño a Yuuki.

-Por favor ya basta, yo no quería que esto pasara. - Hablo Yuuki mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

Yukito la abrazo mientras ella le respondía el abrazó.

-Sácame de aquí hermano. – Pidió en un susurro Yuuki mientras caía desmayada en los brazos de su hermano.

Ichigo camino hasta donde estaba ella que era a dos pasos de distancia. Con un nudo en la garganta se formo en el. Otra vez había visto esa expresión de dolor en ella, esa expresión que presionaba su corazón que amenazaba con dejar de latir asiendo que un escalofrió corriera por su medula espinal.

Yukito le dio la espalda al peli naranja mientras, quería salir de ese salón.

-¿Espera a donde la llevas?. – Pregunto Ichigo molesto y asustado de que volviera a desaparecer con ella entre sus brazos.

-Aléjate de mi hermana Kurosaki Ichigo si sabes que es lo que te conviene. – Le advirtió el peli blanco mientras se abría paso entre los alumnos que se habían parado al ver la escena.

- Espera no voy permitir que la alejes de mí. – Ichigo dio un paso para detenerlo pero Inoue lo sostuvo de brazo.

-¿A dónde vas Ichigo?. –Preguntó entre lágrimas y voz estrangulada por los sollozos.

-Suéltame Inoue en estos momentos no estoy para tus dramas. – Dijo mientras apretaba su mano asiendo que ella hiciera una mueca de dolor, soltándolo rápidamente mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta.

-Ella no es Kuchiki-san Ichigo. – Le grito Inoue mientras que Tatzuki la tomaba para que no fuera detrás de Ichigo.

Ichigo miro como Yukito salía del salón de clase con Yuuki en sus brazos y serraba la puerta detrás de el.

No tardo ni tres segundos que ya estaba abriendo la puerta de salón.

Pero se llevó la sorpresa de que ya ninguno de los dos estaba en al pasillo.

-Esto nos es posible,. - Susurro, para él. Mientras Ishida se paraba al lado del. – A desaparecido de nuevo. – Ichigo comenzó a correr por el pasillo. El tenía que encontrarla, no podía permitir que ella desapareciera de nuevo.

-Note el reatzu de Kuchiki Rukia ase un unos segundo pero desapercibido casi al instante. -Hablo Memu atrayendo la mirada de Ishida que asintió con la cabeza, ya que el también lo había sentido y por ello había caminado hasta donde estaba Ichigo, mirando el vacio pasillo.

-Será mejor que busquemos a Ichigo, no sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer contar de tener a Rukia a su lado. – Ishida salió del salón mirando a Inoue en los brazo de su amiga, y a la mitad del salón en shock todavía.

La profesora dio un grito de júbilo mientras acariciaba la cámara con una mirada sádica en los ojos, mientras los alumnos la miraban temerosos por su reacción mientras Inoue lloraba mares y salía corriendo del salón seguida por Tatzuki.

Fuera del instituto, se encontraba Byakuya con un traje elegante negro y unos lentes del mismo color mirando al instituto el seria un nuevo profesor en el.

Renji estaba a unos pasos de el mirando también asía el instituto con el uniforme de este.

Yukito se encontraba en la azotea del instituto sentando con Yuuki entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos.

El sentía, rabia, ira asía al peli naranja por tocar aquellos labios que solo le pertenecía a el y solo el podía versarlos.

Yuuki abrió sus ojos y miro a su hermano mostrando aquella mirada de dolor que se clavó en su corazón como una estaca.

-Hermano. – Lo llamo mientras llevaba su mano asía su rostro. – Yo lo siento hermano. - Una lagrima bajo de sus ojos, su cara se llano de dolor, ella había lastimado a su hermana la persona que se suponía que amaba.

-¿Yuuki mi amor porque lo has hecho?. – Yukito escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, escondiendo sus ojos que se llenaban de lágrimas...

-Perdóname hermano yo no sé que me ocurrió, yo no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, era como si alguien me impulsaba hacerlo.

Yukito abrió sus ojos. El sabia que la causante de ello era su otra mita, que anhelaba a Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Yuuki yo te amo. – Le dijo mientras Ichigo llegaba a la azotea y miraba la escena.

Yukito atrapo los labios de su hermana con fuerza estrujándose en el ellos para borrar el rastro del peli naranja.

Ichigo se encontraba paralizado, no sabía qué hacer como reaccionar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras su reatzu comenzaba a subir rápidamente asiendo que todos aquellos que tenían reatzu callera inconsciente en toda la ciudad.

Su corazón se estaba marchitando y aquellos dos escasos minutos llenos de dicha se borraron, ella lo estaba volviendo hacerlo se estaba besando con alguien más. Alguien que no era el.

En ese momento su juicio se nublo.

Lo mataría, mataría a Yukito Suzuki, por tocar a su Rukia.

Ishida y Memu aparecieron detrás de Ichigo mientras al peli naranja lo cubría una aura negra que salía de su cuerpo como llamas.

-Contrólate Ichigo. –Ordeno Ishida con voz fuerte. Asiendo que Yuuki se separaba de Yukito y mirara al peli naranja.

Su corazón se paralizo y las palabras no llegaron a su boca, su corazón sentía un vacio, podía sentir el dolor de el como si fuera de ella, ese dolor que representaba decepción y tracción, lo cual ella no entendía.¿ Que pasaba hay porque le dolía ver a Ichigo con esa expresión en su rostro?

Yukito se puso de pie delante de Yuuki.

-¿Que quieres Kurosaki?. –Hablo con voz fría al igual que su mirada se endurecía.

-Que te alejes de ella. – Susurro mientras gotas de sangre salían de sus puños.

-No tengo porque aléjame de ella, en dado caso tu serias el que se tiene que alejar de ella.

-Aléjate de ella. –Volvió a ordenar el peli naranja conteniendo su ira..

- Nunca podría alejarme de ella, porque yo lo la amo. – Contesto el chico sorprendiendo a los presentes y dejando si habla por unos segundos a Ichigo.

Ichigo en un minuto ya se encontraba tomando del cuello de la chaqueta a Yukito con la misma mirada fría que tenia Yukito.

-Detente Ichigo. – Pidió Rukia entre llanto mientras se levantaba para caminar hasta donde estaban ellos, pero sus piernas le fallaron y callo de rodilla, asiéndose daño, pero no grito por el dolor. – Por favor no lo lastimes. – rogo.

-No te preocupes peque este niñato no podría herirme ni que quisiera. – Sonrió con auto suficiencia Yukito.

Ichigo no aguanto y le regreso el golpe que asía minutos le quería dar, asiendo que este volará hasta el alambrado de seguridad que rodeaba la azotea.

-Nooo. – Grito Rukia mientras miraba a su hermano que sangraba por la boca.

Ishida y Memu no podían intervenir ya que Ichigo en estos momentos no se detendría ante nada.

Rukia trato de ponerse de pie pero no pudo estaba paralizada por el retazu de Ichigo.

Ishida y Memu comenzaron hacer un conjuro para hacer un campo de energía ya que sentía como el restazu de todos sus conocidos se dirigía asía ellos.

Cuando terminaron de levantarlo ya Inoue, Sado, Tatzuki, Renji, Byakuya. Urahara y Yoruichi habían entrado en el. Estos últimos no sabían de dónde habían salido.

Todos miraban la escena Ichigo ya tenía a Tensa Zangetzu en sus manos mientras su reatzu crecía fuera de control.

-Está pasando lo mismo que cuando la batalla contra Aizen. –Hablo Urahara atrayendo la mirada de todos a la vez que Yoruichi confirmaba todo.

Yuuki miraba la escena horrorizada, entras se abrazaba así misma llena de miedo por lo que veían sus ojos y todo había sido causado por un beso..

En las manos de Yukito apareció una guaraña del blanco más puro mientras este era adornado con un copo de nieve azul y una cadena que se enredaba en su brazo derecho.

Todos los presentes se quedaron con ojos sumamente abiertos, no podían creer lo que veían. Ninguno de ellos había sentido nada extraño en el.

-Lo sabía. – Hablo Ichigo ante la sonrisa angelical de Yukito. – Sabía que tu no eras normar.

-Así que te habías dado cuenta Shinigami. – Ahora Ichigo mostraba cara incrédula.

-¿Que quieres de Rukia?. – Pregunto Ichigo mientras apretaba la empuñadura de su zampakutou molesto porque el sabia de su secreto y no sabía nada de aquel estraño.

-Yo amo a Yuuki. – Contesto el mirándolo serio mientras tomaba posición de ataque.

-Detente hermano. - Grito Yuuki al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Yukito desvió la mirada de su objetivo y vio a su hermana con las manos en la cabeza respirando con dificulta a la vez que se llevaba un mano a la garganta sin controlar los temblores. _"despierta" _

Desapareció ante los ojos de todos y apareciendo al lado de Yuuki, dejando a todos en shock por la velocidad de este. No duro ni un parpadeo para el aparecer en otro lado con su mano entre sus brazos..

-Tranquilo peque todo está bien. Yo estoy a tu lado a ahora. – Le susurro a la vez que ponía la guaraña en el suelo lejos del el arcase de Yuuki mientras la abrazaba acunándola entre sus brazos.

-Hay alguien que está hablando en mi cabeza. -Sollozo de nuevo a la vez caía inconsciente en los brazos de Yukito.

Yukito la levantó a entre sus brazos de nuevo antes de que Ichigo abriera la boca para decir algo Yukito ya había desaparecido apareciendo frente a Urahara.

-Urahara. –Hablo el peli blanco frente al rubio que asintió con la cabeza sorprendido que este supiera su nombre. – Cuide de mi hermana hasta que termine con Ichigo. – Le pidió con voz preocupado por el aspecto de Yuuki.

El rubio tomo a la morena entre sus brazos temiendo por la vida del individuo que no parecía muy fuerte incluso su reatzu de él se podía sentir muy débil.

Ichigo se movió también a la misma posición de Urahara usando su shumpo pero fue interceptado a medio camino por Yukito que posicionaba su guaraña en el cuello de Ichigo asiendo que este retrocediera con un ligero rasguño en su cuello.

-No te le acerques a mi hermana. – Exigió con voz y ojos fríos.

-Ella no es tu hermana. – Rujio Ichigo mientras desde lejos Byakuya asentía con la cabeza ya que el único hermano de Rukia era el.

- No pero es la mujer a la que amo y no dejare que tu te interpongas entre nosotros, ella ya no es Rukia.

Ichigo apareció de nuevo cerca de peli blanco mientras daba una estocada con su zanpakutou creando un fuerte viento que izo retroceder a todos asiendo que la redes de seguridad de la azotea volaran mil años luz lejos de ellos..

-Ichigo no puedes pelear en este lugar, hay estudiantes todavía en las instalaciones los puedes poner en peligro. – Grito Ishida al ver como una red llegaba a las gradas del instituto en donde habían un alumnos tomando clases..

Ichigo reacciono mientras veía asía Ishida y asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Te parece si nos movemos de lugar? –Pregunto el peli naranja ante la sonrisa de Yukito.

-Eso no va hacer necesario. – Respondió mientras seguía fingiendo esa sonrisa tan parecida a la de Rukia.

-¿De qué hablas?. – Preguntó molesto, el ya no soportaba esa sonrisa arrogante y llena de superioridad, como si no supiera quién era el..

-Madre, padre vengan. – Dijo al viento y Dos bolas de luz aparecieron al lado de Yukito las cuales fueron tomando formas humanas.

Byakuya ignoro a los que estaban batallando y se dirigió asía donde estaba Urahara con su hermana que era lo único que le importaba a él en ese momento lo otros podían matarse entre sí, a él le daba igual el solo quería protegerla y mantenerla lejos de esos dos.

El peli negro se le quedo mirado por unos segundos, ella estaba tan hermosa, pero mostraba un mueca de dolor mientras temblaba en los brazos del rubio algo iba mal con ella.

Byakuya no dudo ni un minuto, para tomarla entre sus brazos y abrasarla, para protegerla de cualquier mal. Llevo su rostro hasta esconderlo en el pecho de su hermana que lloraba en ese momento del dolor que sentía en su cabeza.

-Rukia- La llamo lo que izo que la morena gritara atrayendo la mirada de todos. Asia el peli negro y su hermana.

Byakuya mostro una cara de terror al ver como su pequeña hermana se retorcía de dolor entres su brazos mientras sentía como su temperatura descendía.

Lo siguiente que paso fue tan rápido que casi nadie pudo ver lo que pasaba, Tomoyo y Byakuya sostenían a Rukia en lugar diferente al que estos estaban unos segundos antes...

-¿Quién eres tú y que quieres de mi hermana?. – Preguntó Byakuya con semblante frio mientras mataba aquella mujer con la mirada.

-Disculpa Byakuya-sama. Pero el lugar de Yuuki es con nosotros. – Sonrió la mujer con la misma sonrisa de Rukia lo cual confundió por unos segundos al capitán del sexto escuadrón.

-Padre por favor abre la puerta a otra dimensión. –Pidió Yukito mientras el hombre asentía. Una luz rodeo a Naguaki mientras este aparecía con un kimono blanco con detalles rojos que suplantaban su ropa, con una media armadura que protegía la zona de su corazón y una katana aparecía en su cintura, en sus manos sus uñas cambiaron a garras mientras las apuñaba. Su cabello plateado creció hasta caer en su espalda como cascadas a la ve que sus ojos cambiaban a un color dorado.

Todos no se atrevían hacer ningún movimiento con temor de perder algún detalle de lo que ocurría hay. Mientras en la saciedad de almas se encontraban en la misma situación en el 1º escuadrón donde se encontraban capitanes y temiente mirando la situación que estaba ocurriendo alrededor de Kuchiki Rukia gracias a una mini cámara que llevaba Memu como una cadenita guindando del cuello.

Naguaki saco su Katana y la tomo entre sus manos y la lanzo asía el cielo mientras murmuraba.

-Neblina que desciende de la luna… liberación del tercer sello. "Milenio de plata que reina en la luna libera tu filo oculto en el tiempo". – La zampakuto se dividió en dos mientras Naguaki las atrapo en el aire cruzándola y cortando en un espacio vacío abriendo pasó a otra dimensión. – "Médium de luna creciente". – Hablo en vos fuerte. Mientras el aguajero se habría mas ante los ojos de los presentes. – Listo ahora pueden pelear en lugar en donde no pueden lastiman a ningún humano. –Concluyo el hombre mientras que Yukito asentía con la cabeza.

-Madre cuide de mi hermana. – Pidió el peli blanco mientras la mujer asentía con la cabeza.

Yukito entro en el agujero dándole una última mirada a Yuuki mientras era seguido por Ichigo en su forma humana.

Luego entro Naguaki seguíos de todos que temían por la vida de Ichigo y los poderes de Naguaki.

Continuara…

**Hola la verdad pretendía hacerlo mas corto pero pensé y dije no es mejor que lo deje así por los momentos espero que no se molesten por ello.**

**Bueno les agradezco a todos los seguidores de esta historia por el apoyo que me brindar a pesar de algunas fallas que se que tengo.**

**Mis agradecimientos son en especiar para:**

**Anika 103 – Sakura–Jeka – Ruki-0408 – Jessy moon 15 – Hikaru-chan02 – y Kia.**

**Por siempre estar apoyándome no solo en esta historias si no en las otras que publico.**

**Espero que todas aquellas personas que leen mis historias se anime a dejarme un comentario. **

**Bueno en siguiente cap, Rukia abre los ojos. Es lo único que le puedo decir por los momentos.**

**Espero que las haiga gustado la técnica de Naguaki en el próximo cap les diré el nombre de la guaraña de Yukito. **

**Nos estamos leyendo los quiero a todos recen por mi salud por favor.**

**Chaito….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Ichigo entro en aquella dimensión creada por la zampakutou de Naguaki. Un mundo paralelo. Un mundo que refleja el otro como un espejo o simplemente un universo construido aparte de otro.

-Pero que demonio es este lugar. – Ichigo mantenía los ojos muy abierto con expresión de asombro al ver en el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Y era que no era para menos.

El lugar en donde se daría comienzo la batalla no era nada menos y nada mas que el mismo instituto pero completamente vacío.

-Este es mundo el cual es un reflejo del otro. -Aclaro Yukito al ver el rostro de Ichigo a la vez que brincaba y se paraba en una de las alambradas de seguridad mientras movía su hoz que giraba en el aire a la vez que la sostenía por la cadena que estaba enrollada en su brazo

-Este mundo es el reflejo del último lugar en donde estuviste, este es una de las habilidades de mi zampakutou. – explico Naguaki mientras miraba a los espectadores.

- Y veo que el tiempo también se ha detenido. – Dijo Ichigo mientras miraba asía el cielo y las nubes detenidas.

-Tienes razón, en este mundo el tiempo no transcurre…como dije antes este mundo es el reflejo de donde no encontrábamos segundos antes. – aclaro Naguaki de nuevo.

Urahara escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones y sacando sus propias teorías. Ya conocía las habilidades de Naguaki la pregunta era ¿Cuántas tenia de igual magnitud a parte de esa?

Ya que una zampakutou que podía crear un reflejo de un lugar en tan solo segundos y habría un vórtice a otra dimensión creado por el mismo, un enemigo con ese poder no debía tomarse a la ligera ¿Cuánto poder podían tener aquellas personas de origen desconocido? Y eran ¿amigos o enemigos? . Tantas preguntas redamaban la mente de Urahara, pero el obtendría las respuesta, después de todo se había dado de cuenta que ellos confiaban en el aparte de conocerlo. ¿Pero de donde lo conocía y como sabían de todo ellos?

Yukito apunto a Ichigo con su hoz con mirada fría mostrando que no tendría compasión con el.

-Kurosaki Ichigo te presento a mi zampakutou "creciente de luna llena que congela y destruye los mares" . – la hoz comenzó a brillar mientras una especie de neblina salía de ella.

Ichigo estaba sorprendido el arma de Yukito era una zampakutou eso significaba que el también era un Shinigami. ¿Pero de cual escuadrón era? ¿Porque Rukia estaba con ellos? Y sobre todo ya sabía porque él conocía su secreto ahora la siguiente pregunta era ¿quien eran ellos?

Un estruendo se oyó el chocar de dos armas mortales asiendo que Ichigo saliera de sus pensamientos. Yukito lo había atacado mientras él estaba distraído en su mundo o mal de preguntas pero su cuerpo había reaccionado por reflejos.

Mientras en un lugar perdido en la nada se encontraba una joven flotando en medio de la oscuridad.

-Abre tus ojos Yuuki. –susurro una voz tan conocida para la morena que no pudo evitar exaltarse un poco.

Obedeció aquellas voz y abrió los ojos sin poder ver nada, solo veía oscuridad ni siquiera podía ver sus manos. Un miedo se apodero de ella.

-¿En donde estoy?. – pregunto con voz entre cortada mientras sus sollozos asían acto de presencia.

-En mi mundo. – contesto aquella voz.

-En tu mundo. – apenas logro pronunciar la chica mientras caía sobre algo frio lo cual se izo brillante al momento en que ella izo contacto con ella.

-¡Así es! este es mi mundo, tu mundo. – la voz se hacía más cercana causándole terror a Yuuki que no comprendía cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar.

-¿De qué hablas?. ¿Quién eres? muéstrate. – el miedo nublaba sus pensamientos solo podía aguantar las ganas de llorar.

-Estoy frente a ti acaso no puedes verme Yuuki. – la nombrada abrió mas sus ojos

-No por eso te pido que te muestres no puedo ver nada. – sus vos estrangulada apenas se oyó como un susurro en aquel lugar.

La nieve comenzó a iluminar el lugar dejando ver a una chica sentada en una roca frente a la morena pero esta tenia cabeza gacha la cual no dejaba que viera su rostro, le producía una sensación extraña a Yuuki.

-Sabes asía mucho tiempo que te estado llamando. – le reprocho aquella mujer que aun no dejaba ver su rostro.

-¿De qué hablas?. – Yuuki oculto su rostro entre sus manos.

-Yo siempre te pedía que abrieras los ojos Yuuki. – la mujer se levantó de la roca y dio un paso asía la morena.

-¿Tu eres la que siempre habla en mi cabeza?. – pregunto la morena mientras miraba el rostro de aquella mujer.

-Así es. - afirmo con determinación mientras una media sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mi?.

-Yo soy parte de ti y tú eres parte de mí.

-¿A qué te refieres?. – Yuuki estaba confundida y no era para menos encontrarte en lugar el cual no conoces con una mujer que dice ser parte de ti y tu de ella. Era de terror para la chica la cual estaba sudando frio desde que había llegado y no tenía nada que ver con toda aquella nieve que la rodeaba.

-Tú no puedes existir si yo no existo. – aclaro la mujer a la cual solo se le podía ver la silueta de nuevo, se había alejado sin que Yuuki se percatara..

-¿En dónde estoy. Como llegue aquí?. Quiero ir a casa con Yukito. – las lagrimas se hicieron presentes.

-Lo amas mucho no es verdad. – afirmo la mujer mientras miraba asía el cielo en donde minutos antes no había nada apareciendo una luna en el.

-¡Si! él es todo para mi, aunque seamos hermanos yo quiero estar a su lado. – afirmo la morena, ella ya había acertado sus sentimientos por su hermano y no se detendría para ver si estaba mal o bien. Solo viviría la vida.

-Ya veo, y dime que sientes por Ichigo.

Yuuki se quedo callada por un monto tratando de asimilar la pregunta que se estaba asiendo. - ¿a que te refieres?.

-¿Que es lo que sientes por el?, ¿porque lo besaste?. – aunque Yuuki no lo podía ver la mujer estaba apuñando los puños.

-Eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe. Ahora le pido que me diga cómo debo salir de aquí. – Yuuki se almo de valor de nade le serviría llorar.

-Tú sabes cómo salir de aquí; así que no me hagas esas estúpidas exigencias. – se oyó molesta aquella voz lo cual izo que Yuuki sufriera nuevos escalofríos.

-¿quién eres?. – volvió a preguntar le intrigaba la identidad de aquella mujer, aunque ella sentía que ya la conocía de antes.

-Yo soy alguien a quien le debes la vida. – afirmo la mujer mientras sonreía de nuevo.

-Así no me digas. – lo dudo y no era para menos ya que era la primera vez que hablaba con aquella mujer.

-Sí que eres extraña. Pero eso no es impórtate, solo quiero darte un consejo. – la mujer se volvió a cercar.

-Así y ¿cuál es?. – aunque no se lo había propuesto sonó ruda.

-Aléjate de Ichigo. – exigió la mujer

-Porque debería de hacer eso. – la desafío Yuuki, no se dejaría amedrantar por aquella mujer extraña. No señor ella era Yuuki Suzuki

-Se que él te gusta, a mi tu no me puedes engañar. Así que te pido que te alejes de el. – la mujer hablo más bajo pero con su voz firme aun detonando autoridad.

-Te dije que yo amo a mi hermano. – grito la morena molesta que esa mujer le dijera la contradijera.

-Pero te gusta Ichigo, ya te dije que a mi tu no me puedes engañar. – afirmo la mujer molesta por la testarudez de la chica.

-Mira no se quine eres y como he llegado aquí, pero de algo estoy segura tú no puedes exigirme nada a mi. – bien su paciencia había llegado a su fin.

La silueta desapareció ante los ojos de Yuuki dejando una katana en su cuello y a la mujer detrás de ella.

-Al contrario que tu yo si puedo vivir sin ti. Y más te vale que me obedezcas. Aléjate de Kurosaki Ichigo. O si no morirás en el momento exacto que sienta que algo va mal con él y tu. –amenazo la mujer lo cual le izo que las piernas de Yuuki la abandonaran asiendo que esta callera de nuevo en la nieve fría, presa de terror que había sentido en ese momento.

-¿Dime quien eres?. ¿Y porque me exiges?. – la poca fuerza que había tenido segundos antes para enfrentarla se habían indo por un caño sin retorno.

-Yo soy alguien a que le debes respeto. – la mujer la miro fijamente. -Ahora quiero que te quedes aquí por un momento tengo un asunto por resolver.

-¿No pensaras dejarme sola en este lugar verdad?. – pregunto temerosa de la respuesta de la mujer.

-Mi querida Yuuki; este es nuestro mundo no tienes porque temerle, aquí el único peligro que hay soy yo y créeme por los momentos no pretendo hacerte daño… aunque también hay un amigo que le encetaría verte, será mejor que te cuides de él. – le aconsejo la mujer mientras se desvanecía en la nada dejando aquel mundo en un silencio infernal.

-¿Ya se ha ido?. – Pregunta la voz ronca de un hombre que aparecía en la misma roca en donde había estado sentada minutos antes la mujer.

-Si… ¿quién eres y quien es ella?. – retomo un poco de valor.

-Muchas preguntas para el tiempo que no conocemos. ¿ y quién eres tú?. – pregunto con un poco de desprecio.

-Yo soy Yuuki Suzuki y me va responder si o no. – exigió la morena temerosa.

-Con migo es mejor que no uses ese tono yo no soy ella, y si me provocas puedo acabar con tu vida en un segundo., el hombre dejo ver su mano blanca al igual que la nieve y sus garras bañadas en sangre lo cual aterrorizo a Yuuki asiendo que callera de nuevo en la espesa nieve temblando del miedo que le causaban aquellos ojos que la veían con malicia y muerte escrito en ellos. Y fue que vio un charco de sangre en donde minutos antes había estado parada aquella extraña mujer.

"en donde estoy hermano ven por mi" suplico temiendo por su vida.

Mientras tanto Byakuya miraba atentamente la situación la pelea que se estaba desarrollando en aquella dimensión entre los dos jóvenes que habían destruido todo el lugar y no solo eso estaban igualados en todo. Aunque él sabía que no debían de enojar a Kurosaki Ichigo ya que el siempre sorprendía a todo el mundo y sobre todo sabia que él no estaba mostrando todo su poder en aquella batalla al igual que su contrincante, ese era un juego de niños.

El noble sintió como su hermana se comenzaba a mover entre sus brazos muestra que ya había despertado.

En ese momento Yukito desvió la mirada asía Yuuki y vio como esta se estaba moviendo en los brazos de Byakuya. Y sintió una opresión en su corazón de alguna manera sintió que ella había despertado.

Bloqueo el ataque de Ichigo a duras penas causándose una herida en brazo la cual comenzó a sangrar rápidamente mostrando lo profunda que era. La ira se apodero de el y sus ojos comenzaron a tomar una forma fiera y resplandeciente.

Ichigo se mantuvo firme en su posición al fin iba a ocurrir lo que estaba esperando. Yukito se lo tomaría en serio.

-Por favor pónganme en suelo- se oyo un susurro el cual provenía de Yuuki.

Byakuya asintió con la cabeza mientras la ponía en el suelo.

Al momento que Yuuki puso sus pies en la terraza del instituto todo el lugar alrededor de ella se congelo. Atrayendo la mirada de Tomoyo, Naguaki y Yukito que se giraron a verla al momento.

Ichigo que no se había percatado de este hecho. Había aprovechado el descuido de su contrincante para atacarlo y dar por terminada aquella batalla en donde el seria el vencedor.

Yukito bloque a duras penas el ataque pero Ichigo lo patio de una forma tan rápida que ese salió volando mientras el peli naranja lo esperaba del otro lado para dar por terminada la lucha.

A Yukito no le iba a dar tiempo de bloquear el ataque, se había descuidado en el momento que miro a Yuuki, un grave error que le costaría caro.

Ichigo ya lo tenía en donde quería no lo mataría aunque ganas no le hacían falta, pero debía contenerse.

Cuando estaba a punto de tener su ataque una mano sostuvo su ataque, vio primero su zampakutou y la mano que la sostenía. Dirigió su mirada lentamente para ver quien había sido capaz y lo que vio lo dejo pasmado.

-Yuuki- fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca del peli naranja el cual le había costado pronunciar aquel nombre ya que lo que quería decir era su verdadero nombre.

-Que crees que estás haciendo. – esa voz autoritaria era muy diferente a la que había tenido desde que la había vuelto a ver pensó el Shinigami sustituto.

La morena a no obtener respuesta levantó su rostro dejando ver su seño fruncido, mientras habría lentamente sus ojos para enfrentarse a la persona que hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por segundo, la persona que le cortaba el aire obligándola a anhelar que le diera respiración de boca a boca. La persona que quería ver desde aquel día que había marcado su vida para siempre.

Y allí estaba frente a ella de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

-Yo no soy Yuuki. – hablo con firmeza mientras habría los ojos para encontrarse con los miel de él, que la miraban sorprendido.

-Rukia. – no podía creer lo que veía sus ojos. Ese brillo en la mirada la autoridad con que hablaba su reatzu todo era ella. Ella era su Rukia.

-Asi es… cuánto tiempo Kurosaki. – hablo con simpleza mientras soltaba su espada.

Más de uno estaba sorprendido mientras que Rukia le daba la espalda a Ichigo y caminaba asía Yukito.

-¿Que crees que estabas haciendo Yukito?. – pregunto la morena con voz furiosa mientras le daba una cachetada a Yukito lo cual sorprendió mas a los presentes que no entendía que pasaba allí.

-Rukia-sama lo siento no fue mi intensión desobedecerla. – aclaro el chico mientras se inclinaba ante la morena y bajaba la cabeza a la vez que apuñaba los puños por hacer el ridículo frente a Ichigo.

-Que no fue tu intensión Yukito, estoy muy diseccionada de ti de Yuuki y de ti, -voltio a ver a Naguaki que bajaba la cabeza sabiendo que él era el otro..

-Lo ciento de verdad no volverá a pasar. – respondió Naguaki mientras le hacia una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Eso espero ahora vámonos de este lugar. –les pidió. Estaba molesta por todo lo ocurrido.

-Espera Rukia a dónde vas. – Ichigo la tomo del brazo antes de que Rukia diera un paso más lejos de el..

-¿Que quieres Kurosaki?. – pregunto con voz fría y distante.

-Rukia. – Ichigo se quedo en blanco no podía creer lo que hoy Rukia su Rukia lo estaba tratando con una frialdad que congelaba hasta su respiración.

Rukia al ver que este no decía nada le volvió a dar la espalda y se dirigió a Urahara.

-Byakuya nii-sama, Urahara-san, mañana nos reuniremos para tratar de resolver unos cuantos asuntos referente a esta batalla por lo pronto no tengo nada que decirles. – izo una pequeña reverencia y también les dio la espalda.

Los nombraron asintieron con la cabeza. Aunque Byakuya mostraba un cierto brillo en la mirada al poder ver de nuevo a su hermana.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos, se ha armado todo un escándalo innecesario. - La morena resoplo frustrada, todos sus planes se estaban hiendo a la mierda gracias a los celos estúpidos de esos dos cabezas huecas.

Renji dio unos pasos asía la morena, pero esta se alejo rápidamente. No quería ser tocada por ninguno de ellos, aunque no tenía nada en contra de ellos. Aun no estaba preparada para verlos aunque fue obligada actuar no quería que Ichigo y Yukito se insieran daño y descubrieran sus planes que tanto trabajo le habían causado. Y por ello estaba molesta

-Rukia- su nombre y unos fuertes brazos la rodearon. Dejándola pasmada no se había dado cuenta de la cercanía del joven, hasta que este la tenia sostenía entre sus brazos.

-Ichigo. -susurro su nombre mientras se perdía en el aroma de su cuerpo y la fuerza y protección que estos le brindaban. –¿Ichigo que haces?. – había logrado formular una pregunta concreta ante aquellos remolinos de sentimientos que la invadían y la asían flaquear.

-No dejare que te bayas de nuevo. – hablo firmemente el peli naranja mientras la apretaba mas contra su cuerpo sin hacerle daño.

Rukia vio a su alrededor mirando a todos los presentes que eran sus amigos en el pasado. Y se sintió feliz de que todos estuvieran bien y con una nueva vida.

Vida que ella no pretendía cambian y por ello debía ser más fuerte.

Si era necesario ofrecería su vida de nuevo para proteger el futuro de todos ellos.

Pero antes debía hablar con Ichigo y era consciente de ello. También sabía que Ichigo no la dejaría ir así como así. El siempre seria una cabeza dura en fin un completo idiota, el idiota que ella amaba con locura hasta perder la cordura de sus actos. Y lo peor era que no podía permitirse esos sentimientos, no de nuevo si no quería salir lastimada como la ultima vez que le había destrozado su corazón sin ni siquiera dejarle explicar lo que había visto por que lo que había visto era una completa locura.

Y sus últimas palabras se le vinieron a la cabeza. Recordó como el se arrepentía de todo lo vivido con ella. Eso le dio el coraje suficiente para darse la vuelta y quedar de frente a el.

"Grave error" pensó al momento de tener su rostro tan solo a centímetros del suyo.

Tomo aire lo necesitaba todo el que tenía en sus pulmones se había escapado sin darse cuenta.

Esos ojos miel traspasaban sus fronteras y la asían vulnerable. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía actual?, había perdido el habla y se le había olvidado cómo hacerlo. Miles de sensaciones se apoderaban de su cuerpo y comenzaba a actual debido aquel abrazó del que era presa.

Giro su cabeza para ver a los presentes que esperaban silenciosamente a que ella dijera algo.

Y les iba decir algo por entrometidos.

Ichigo también se dio cuenta y los miro de modo que les decía. Si no se largan ahora acabare con todos de un solo golpe.

Todos desviaron la mirada no querían enfrentarse a idiota de cabellos naranjas ni a la morena temperamental que miraba con el seño fruncido.

-Quiero hablar a solas con Ichigo si no es mucha molestia. – hablo pausada mente la morena. No quería sonar ruda pero aunque lo sonó un poco. Lo único que ella quería era aclarar las cosas con el peli naranja. -Naguaki les abrirá de nuevo el portar hasta el lugar en donde se encontraban. Síganlo por favor. -Pidió la morena mientras una especie de agujero se habría en aquella dimensión dejando ver del otro lado la terraza del instituto.

Una vez los dos solos, Rukia aun seguía en los fuertes brazos de Ichigo que mantenía su rostro ocultó en cuello de la morena absorbiendo su aroma asía estuvieron durante unos minutos disfrutando uno de la compañía del otro.

-Rukia no sabes cómo estado esperando este momento siempre supe que no moriste. –susurro mientras la estrechaba con mas fuerzas, la necesitaba para sentirse vivo.

-Creí que eso te aria feliz. – le contesto con voz apagada.

Ichigo al oír esas palabras se pasmo se separa suavemente de Rukia para verle el rostro.

-Yo estaba molesto contigo en ese momento y dije cosas que en realidad no sentía. Rukia oye bien lo que te voy a decir, yo nunca me arrepentido de estar a tu lado, de haberte conocido y sentir lo que siento por ti. No podría hacerlo ya que si lo hago seria como mentirme a mí mismo. -Ichigo levantó una de sus manos y acaricio su rostro, mientras sus ojos mostraban todos esos sentimientos que solo podían ser dirigidos a ella.

-Ichigo yo no sé qué pensar. He vivido todo este tiempo con esas palabras resonando a cada instante de mi vida. – Rukia desvió la mirada, aun sentía ese dolor palpitante en ella.

-No sabes cómo me he sentido todo este tiempo, como me maldije por aquellas palabras, como deseaba retroceder el tiempo y no decirlas y cuidar de ti. He estado siempre al borde de la locura al no tenerte a mi lado Rukia no quiero pardete de nuevo. – los ojos de Ichigo estaban vidriosos estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-Ichigo yo no debo estar a tu lado de nuevo tu vida está hecha… yo no quiero seguir interfiriendo en ella. – Rukia le quito lentamente la mano que estaba en su rostro.

-Rukia tu eres mi vida. Creo que ya te lo había dicho una vez. Si tú no estás en ella ya no la quiero. – Ichigo sostuvo su mano apretándola con fuerza.

-Ichigo yo no pertenezco a este mundo lo sabes tú y yo no podemos estar junto. – el contacto con el cuerpo de Ichigo la estaba quemando, sentía como sus piernas temblaban sin poder parar.

-Porque no podemos, no me importa si eres una Shinigami; yo también lo soy. Ya no hay nada que nos separa yo puedo vivir en la sociedad de almas si tu estas a mi lado.

-No es eso Ichigo. Acaso no vez que tu aquí tienes una vida, tienes a tu familia, tienes a tus amigo y tienes Inoue. – lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro odiaba sentirse en medio de ellos dos.

-Ellos no me importan si tu estas a mi lado. Rukia lo único que necesito para ser feliz es estar a tu lado. Acerco más su rostro al de ella.

-No Ichigo compréndeme tú a mí. Ya no podemos estar juntos. – Rukia trato de alejarse, sentía que ya no podía soportar ese sentimiento que le exigía besar aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba.

-¿Dime porque? es por Yukito verdad. – lo ultimo prácticamente lo escupió mientras fruncía mas su seño y su rostro tomaba un aspecto sombrío.

-No es por el. – se apresuro a decir.

-Acaso crees que no he visto la forma en que lo vez y la forma en la que él te ve. Dime Rukia tu lo amas. – la apretó esta vez sin ningún escrúpulo lo cual le estaba haciendo daño a Rukia pero él en ese momento no le importaba, un sentimiento se apoderaba de él y le nublaba la mente y empequeñecía su corazón..

-Ichigo no se cómo has llegado a esa conclusión, pero te lo voy a clorar Yuuki y yo somos una parte de la otra, ella tiene sus propios sentimientos y yo los míos. – aclaro Rukia mientras asía una mueca de dolor.

-¿De qué hablas?. – pregunto confundido por la respuesta de la morena.

-De que si ella está enamorada de Yukito, es ella no soy yo, además yo. – se cayó al momento, no podía decir lo que en realidad sentía.

-¿Tú qué?. – pregunto más curioso mientras su voz se volvía mas ronca.

-yo no puedo amar a nadie es solo eso. – desvió la mirada ante la mirada de Ichigo.

-Dime porque de una maldita vez y deja el rodeo. Explícame porque no podemos estar juntos si la última vez lo aceptaste. – le grito desesperado por no tener una respuesta concreta.

-En primer lugar tú no tienes porque gritarme, en segundo la ultima vez tu perdiste la confianza en mí, en tercero tu y yo no pertenecemos al mismo mundo, en cuanto lugar mi vida es tan corta que no si pueda morir mañana, y en quinto lugar tu ya tienes novia. Ho eso me lo vas a negar. – le grito desesperada porque el no la entendía

-No lo voy hacer, pero esa relación se puede terminar ahora mismo, y quiero que sepas que a mi no me interesa si tu y yo no pertenecemos al mismo mundo, porque tú eres mi mundo, la confianza es algo que yo nunca perdería en ti ya que tu eres la dueña de mi vida y haces con ella lo que quieras. Rukia si tu vida terminara mañana la mía terminaría con la tuya, es que acaso aun no lo entiendes tu eres la dueña de mi vida si no estás en ella nada tiene sentido.

Rukia estaba pasmada su cuerpo temblaba las palabras de Ichigo aun retumbaban en su cabeza, su mente a un procesaba toda la información y su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho..

Ahora como aria para alejarlo de ella, de donde sacaría las fuerzas necesarias para alejarlo cuando su corazón le pedía a gritos que se lanzara a sus brazos.

Como aria para tratar de mirarlo a los ojos que suplicaban estar junto a ella. Como aria ahora para no rendirse a sus pies. Ella también lo amaba pero ella tenias sus días contados el veneno aun no había salido por completo de su cuerpo.

Por eso ella no podía ocupar por completo su cuerpo. Por ello la estaban cuidando su nueva familia.

¿Que aria ahora?.

Ichigo esperaba una respuesta de la morena. Pero esta no decía nada.

El se estaba desesperando no podía aguantar tanta incertidumbre. El la amaba y no le importaba a lo que tenía que renunciar por estar al lado de ella.

Su vida era un asco un circulo vicioso del cual no había podido salir.

Y ahora estaba ella allí, aquella pequeña mujer que robaba cada segundo de su vida. Aquella mujer que lo llevaba a un mundo de aventuras y lo sacaba de aquel mundo de oscuridad en donde estaba. Ella era su luz, la luna que resplandecía en su oscuro corazón.

La vio sumida en sus pensamientos.

Esa era su oportunidad para probar nuevamente sus carnosos y rosados labios.

Era la oportunidad para mostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

Sin perder tiempo la volvió a rodear entre sus brazos, sintió como se estremeció entre ellos lo cual izo que sonriera un poco levantó su rostro y vio sus ojos un poco desorbitados, mostrando lo confundida que estaba, y eso lo alegro mas.

Se perdió entre sus ojos y susurros aquellas palabras que siempre había anhelado decir su corazón y la beso sin darle ninguna oportunidad.

Sintió como ella temblaba y comenzaba a responderle con la misma pasión y fuerza. Se sintió en paraíso. Ese beso era diferente al interior, porque a la que estaba besando era a Rukia. Rukia quien lo recordaba, Rukia la Shinigami que entro por su ventana a cambiar su mundo y ponerlo patas arriba.

Rukia la mujer que lo saco de aquel mundo oscuro en que se encontraba.

Rukia la que siempre tenía las palabras carretas para levantarle sus ánimos. Ella la que lo golpeaba para mostrarle que aun estaba allí.

Ella que no paraba de decirle que era un idiota.

Ella la razón que tenía para seguir viviendo.

Ella que nunca le permitió caer la que le dio la fuerzas para proteger su familia.

Ella que le había enseñado que era amar.

Ella estaba a su lado y esta vez no dejaría que se alejara de el, no importaba que tuviera que hacer.

Se separaron lentamente por la falta de aire. Se miraron a los ojos mientras aun mantenían su boca húmedas y con el sabor de otro, su respiración era agitada, sus corazón querían salir de sus pechos. El tun tuneo que imitaban lo podía oír el otro. Sus cuerpos aun temblaban debido a la intensidad de aquella caricia humedad detónate de sentimientos. No era un solo un beso, era sus sentimientos los que estaban mostrando en ese momento.

-Ichigo yo. – Rukia trato de hablar pero Ichigo la izo callar con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-No digas nada Rukia solo déjate amar. – Ichigo se volvió a adueñar de sus labios perdiéndose cada uno en aquel sentimiento que llevaba tanto tiempo reprimido en su corazón.

Ahora ellos tenían una nueva oportunidad que debían aprovechar. El momento de mostrar sus sentimientos. Ellos debían estar juntos de nuevo, para continuar su historia.

Continuara….

**Nota:**

**Hola…. n.n**

**Volví de mis vacaciones perdón por la tardanza…**

**Bueno antes que nada gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo mis locuras.**

**Este capi no es muy largo últimamente los estoy haciendo muy cortos me disculpo por eso pero no he tenido mucho tiempo. **

**Bueno se acerca la fecha en la que cumpliré un año de escribir fic, y para esa fecha tengo uno nuevo es uno de los primero que escribí. También se acerca mi facha de cumpleaños esporos sus regalos… ja ja ja**

**Una persona me dijo en facebook había una chica con mismo seudónimo y les quiero informar que esa no soy yo. Para que nos confundan y le escriban a ella creyendo que soy yo.**

**No sé quien es ella pero pienso cobrar regalías por usar mi seudónimo u.u`**

**Bueno les agradezco por su apoyo a:**

**Sakura –Jeka **

**Ghost iv**

**Jessy moon 15**

**Ruki -0408**

**Rukia Nair**

**Hiraku-chan02 **

**Muchas gracias ha todos por su paciencia.**

**Pero acabo de regresar.**

**Mañana publico otro cap de otra historia.**

**Nos estamos leyendo besos…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

En la azotea del instituto Karakura se encontraban un grupo de personas y Shinigamis, esperando que Ichigo y Rukia terminaran su conversación, pero ya llevaban 4 horas en aquella dimensión.

4 tortuosas horas para algunos de ellos, como era en el caso de Inoue y Yukito los cuales no soportaban ni un minuto más, ya que las personas que se encontraban en aquella dimensión eran las personas que ellos amaban...

Mientras que Urahara, Yoruichi, Byakuya, Naguaki y Tomoyo, intercambiaban algunas opiniones al igual que Sado, Renji y Ishida, que sacaban sus propias teorías de lo que estaba ocurriendo y la nueva batalla que se avecinaba mientras que Memu mantenía la cámara encendía para que todos en la sociedad de almas estuviera informada de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel lugar.

Mientras dentro de aquel mundo creado por la Zampakutou de Naguaki se encontraba una pareja de Shinigami terminado su conversación.

Rukia terminaba de arreglarse su uniforme mientras Ichigo la abrazaba por la espalda con una gran sonrisa traviesa, absorbiendo el aroma de la morena sin su camisa blanca parte del uniforme puesta.

-¡Estas muy sonriente Ichigo!. – susurro Rukia aun temblando por la cercanía del peli naranja que le hacía estremecer cada vez que besaba su cuello…

-solo porque tu estas aquí. – susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-recuerda que no podre salir más, si no es una emergencia. Tendrás que esperar un poco mas Ichigo.

-¡no esperare mucho ya te lo dije!. Solo esperare unos meses y si no regresas iré por ti.

-no seas idiota. Ya te dije que no hicieras ninguna estupidez. – Rukia frunció el seño aunque aún seguía de espalda a Ichigo tratando de abotonarse los botones de su camisa con sus manos aun temblorosas. - Solo espera un poco más. - susurro

-solo unos meses enana ya te lo dije, no esperare ni un solo año más para estar a tu lado.

Ichigo mantenía a Rukia abrazada mientras esta terminaba de arreglar su uniforma soltando un suspiro, mientras Ichigo miraba las nubes inmovilices detenidas a igual que unas aves que parecían calcomanías pegadas en el cielo.

-es muy tranquilo e inquietante este lugar. – susurro en la oreja de Rukia, ocasionándole escalofríos nuevamente.

-Eso se puede arreglar. – susurro la morena mientras miraba a las nubes y las aves a la vez que una suave y cálida brisa soplo moviendo el cabello de ambos.

Ichigo parpadeo varias veces al ver como se comenzaban a moverse las nubes y las aves se alejaban en su vuelo.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? – pregunto sorprendido ya que a según lo que le había dicho Naguaki el tiempo en esa dimensión estaba detenido y todo era una copia de lo que estaba en el mundo real a excepción de ellos.

-¡Muy pronto lo sabrás!. A hora ya es el momento de regresar. -Rukia suspiro y trato de separarse de Ichigo que la aprisionó mas contra él evitando que se alejara.

-Aun no quiero separarme de ti. – hablo asiendo un puchero con su boca.

-Pero todos no están esperado a fuera. –protesto Rukia, aunque ella no se quería separar de él, pero tenía que ir con aquellas personas que ahora eran su familia y esperaban su retorno.

-Por mí que sigan esperando, después de todo no es ni la mitad del tiempo que yo espere por ti. – susurro Ichigo mientras besaba el cuello de la Shinigami que se debatía entre ir y quedarse al lado de aquel idiota que tanto amaba, pero la razón pudo más que el corazón de nuevo.

-Pero aun así no es correcto. Además Byakuya nii-sama aun esta allí afuera, incluso esta Naguaki, Tomoyo y Yukito. – volvió algar la morena haciendo que Ichigo parar sus caricias al instante.

-Yukito. –cisio entre dientes Ichigo, como si se tratara de una serpiente asechando su presa.

-Sabes lo que hablamos sombre ese tema Ichigo. – le recordó Rukia mientras entrelazabas sus manos con las de él y recostaba su cabeza de su pecho desnudo.

-¡Si lo sé! pero aun así, es tu otra personalidad quien está enamorada de el y es como si tu lo estuvieras. – volvió a susurrar Ichigo tragándose los celos que eso le causaba.

-lo has entendido mal idiota, acaso quieres que te lo dibuje para que lo entiendas.

Ichigo solo sonrió al ver como Rukia se tocaba las faldas en busca de un papel y unos marcados para dibujar a shappy. Pero gracias a dios no llevaba consigo ninguno de los implementos necesarios para sus obras de artes.

-Ichigo ya debo irme, por favor suéltame. – pidió al cabo de unos minutos sin hablar compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos

Ichigo la apretó más contra sus brazos a la vez que le daba un beso en su níveo cuello absorbiendo su aroma para recordarlo cada vez que serrara sus ojos. La soltó lentamente.

-No esperare mucho por ti. –Rukia se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Ichigo. - si no regresas iré a buscarte… no importa el tiempo que me tarde, iré por ti, así sea al fin del mundo.

Rukia sonrió y cerró los ojos a la vez que Ichigo acariciaba su rostro con sus cálidas manos que un emanaban calor arrancado un gemido.

-No será necesario porque yo regresa a ti. _"si aun sigo con vida cuando todo esto termine"_. Nos veremos mañana en la casa de Urahara en la noche, trata de estar allí, aunque mañana en la mañana veras a Yuuki cuando regrese a clases. – la expresión de Rukia cambio a una un poco mas seria.

-si lo sé, pero estaré esperando a que llegue mañana por la noche para poder verte de nuevo. – Ichigo la tomo por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo para besarla antes de salir de aquella dimensión, la cual había sido testigo de su reencuentro, de su reconciliación, de sus besos y malos entendidos de aquel ultimo día en el que pensó haberla perdido y sobre todo testigo de todo el amor y deseo que se pudieran profesar los dos. Ichigo se puso su camisa rápidamente mientras Rukia miraba las nubes perdida en sus pensamientos

Un portar se abrió frente a Ichigo y Rukia por el cual entro Naguaki para la sorpresa de Ichigo.

-Nos veremos mañana Ichigo. – susurro la morena antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de Naguaki, que la sostuvo con suma delicadeza y la alzó entre sus brazos..

Ichigo no dudo en dar tres pasos que lo separaban de aquel hombre que cargaba a su Rukia entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué le ocurrido? - pregunto alarmado…

-Nada solo ha vuelto a su mundo para que Yuuki volviera a poseer su cuerpo. Ya que Rukia- sama no puede abandonar este lugar caminando por su propio pie, porque nuestro enemigo la encontraría en cuestión de segundos. Por ello la que debe de salir de esta dimensión es Yuuki y no Rukia-sama. –explico Naguaki con aquella mirada calidad que tanto le recordaba a Ichigo la mirada de Rukia.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hace Rukia con ustedes?. – preguntó aun confundido por aquella familiaridad entre ellos, incluso había visto rasgos de Rukia en Yukito.

- Si ella no te lo ha dicho. – Naguaki tomo un poco de aire para continuar. – entonces yo no soy nadie para decírtelo. Kurosaki Ichigo, es mejor que te marches.

Naguaki empujó a Ichigo asiendo que este callera en un portar que se habría detrás del enviándolo a la azotea en donde lo esperaban sus amigos.

Lo primero que vio Ichigo fue el cielo naranja y las aves danzar entre las nubes que se movía con un cálido viento al igual que aquella dimensión.

Se levantó rápidamente buscando con la mirada a Rukia o Yuuki quien fuera este caso.

Pero ninguna de ella estaba presente ni siquiera aquellos extraños que ahora se hacían llamar la familia de su Shinigami familia.

-¿en donde está Rukia?. – pregunto Byakuya, con su serena voz detónate de autoridad mientras miraba fijamente a Ichigo con rencor por ser él quien su hermana escogió para hablar en aquel momento.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber yo. – respondió Ichigo al ver a su arreador y no ver a Rukia lo que izo que se levantará rápidamente. – ¿donde están los acompañante de Rukia?.

-Pero ellos estaban aquí hace unos segundos. – hablo Ishida al ver el lugar vacio en donde segundos antes había estado Tomoyo y Yukito. A lo que todos asintieron con la mirada mientras buscaban algún rastro de los extraños.

Ichigo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, lo habían vuelto hacer. Siempre era lo mismo desaparecían enfrente de sus caras y nunca se daban de cuenta.

-Y bien Kurosaki -kun. ¿Quiénes son?. – hiso la pregunta del millón Urahara a la vez que todos se giraban a ver a Ichigo.

-No lo sé. –resopló y desvió la mirada. - Rukia me dijo que mañana en la atardecer te hará una vivita en tu tienda para explicarnos todo lo que está sucediendo y como deben combatir el nuevo enemigo hasta que ella esté preparada para hacerse cargo de él. – informo el peli naranja mientras todo asentían con la cabeza, con más dudas en sus cabezas.

-¿Y que más ha dicho? - pregunto Renji impaciente por saber más de amiga, ante la mirada furibunda que le dirigía Tatzuki.

-Lo ciento pero ese es algo que no puedo decir ya que se trataba de un tema privado que solo nos incumbía a los dos. – Ichigo desvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo en los ojos que no paso por desapercibido por sus amigos al igual que su camisa un poco arrugada.

-Y al propósito Renji ¿qué haces con el uniforme del instituto?. – peguntó Ichigo, pera desviar un poco el tema, cosa que cacto el peli rojo, al instante después de todo no quería estar enterado de la intimida de los demás, aunque esto le molestara más que cualquier mosquito volando en su cara..

-Entrare a estudiar de nuevo, para cuidar de Rukia de cerca. – explico Renji mientras subía los hombros restándole importancia a ese hecho y furioso por algún motivo que un no comprendía...

-Ya veo. -Dijo Ichigo a la vez que veía al noble con un traje de etiqueta moderno. – ¿y tu Byakuya? – pregunto a la vez que el noble desaparecía también ignorando la pregunta, como de costumbre.

Luego de una hora de hablar para quedar de acuerdo a qué hora se verían en la casa de Urahara todos tomaron sus caminos a sus respectivos hogares.

Renji se fue con Urahara, Yoruichi y Memu, hacia la tienda del rubio, que iba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Mientras que Ishida se fue en compañía de Sado, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Inoue y Tatzuki se fueron juntas mientras que la karateca trataba de mantener calmada su amiga que estaba hecha en un mal de lágrimas, por lo ocurrido ese día.

Ichigo era otro cuento, este llevaba una sonrisa resplandeciente mientras todo lo ocurrido en aquella dimensión inundaba su mente.

**Flash back**

Sus ojos estaban pedido en los de ella, no podía evitar fundirse en esos destellantes ojos… su corazón parecía no querer tranquilizarse, su palpitar era de alegría, felicidad ya que su amada había regresado a su lado y estaba allí parara frente al él con todo su porte elegante y grácil, su mirada seguía demostrando su actitud de superioridad, que lo había irritado tanto, pero que ahora lo hacía estremecer, su mirada tan profunda lo arrojaba a un mundo de luz del cual no quería salir.

Ella seguía siendo la misma a pesar del tiempo,

Rukia… su Rukia estaba allí parada frente al él con sus delgados labios entre abiertos y rojos por los besos que se habían dado.

Aun podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba dentro de sus brazos.

La adoraba, sus cejas formaron un arco al mirar mi sonrisa. Y supe que era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

"que te pasa idiota. De que te ríes"

Eso era lo que estaba pensada ella, podía ver sus pensamientos reflejados en su mirada.

Pero no quería pensar en eso ahora, solo quería estudiar cada rasgo de su rostro y grabarlo en mi mente nuevamente. Su suave y nívea piel era igual que el terciopelo, su cabello había crecido tan largo que la hacía ver más femenina, tan largo y sedoso, nunca había creído que ella lo dejara crecer, aunque se lo habían insinuado muchas beses, ella no le había hecho caso.

También había crecido unos centímetro, no mucho, de seguro era su gigai que se había estirado, porque ella siempre seria una enana, su linda y adorada enana, con su carácter de mil demonio.

-Sabes ya es hora que me suertes. – el suave susurro de Rukia llego hasta mis oídos con el tintineo de una suave melodía. Si mi romantizamos estaba saliendo a floto, pero que podía hacer después de todo había estado siendo reprimido por aquellos largos y tortuosos años, creyendo que mi única esperanza de vida había desaparecido de aquellos mundos que conocía.

Baje mi rostro buscado sentir más su aroma florar hipnotizarte y exquisito, que llenaban mis pulmones. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello rosando con mi nariz su suave piel, no quería dejar de aspirar su aroma. Solté un poco de aire y sentí como se estremeció de nuevo entre mis brazos, lo cual izo que una loca idea pasara por mi cabeza y porque no hacerla si estábamos en aquella dimensión los dos solos sin que nadie nos viera.

Humedecí mis labios con mi lengua, y plante besos suaves y húmedos por su cuello, a la vez que ella se retorcía entre mis brazos desconcertada, pero aun así me atrajo más asía su cuerpo, y no supe si gritar de jubiló o profesarle más carisias.

Y bueno como nunca pienso mucho las cosas elegí lo segundo.

Después de todo quería demostrarle lo mucho que la deseaba aunque no era el mejor momento para ello.

Al diablo con los momentos, en ese momento solo quería sentirla entre mis brazos y demostrarle que no la había dejado de amar ni un segundo desde la última vez que la había visto a pesar de todo.

-Rukia… - mi voz salió en un susurro ronco, a la vez que mis besos subían por su mandíbula, saboreando su piel hasta llegar hasta su boca entre abierta respirando con dificulta que pedía a gritos ser besados...

-Ichigo.

Su susurro era igual a un gemido que salía desde su pecho y clavo su mirada en mis ojos.

Atrape sus labios con suavidad, quería que fuera mas una caricia que produjo un desboscado deseo que me nublaba la mente.

-Ichigo, para por favor. – la voz de Rukia era más un susurro que solo podía oír Ichigo debido a su cercanía.

Me separe para ver su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos brillantes.

Sabía que ardía en deseo, pero ese no era el momento. Debíamos de aclarar muchas con funciones y responder muchas preguntas. Necesitaba respuesta y solo ella podía dármelas en ese momento. Ella era la única que podría romper las cadenas que me amarraban al pasado.

Tuve que valerme de todo mi auto control para separarme de ella.

Cuando sentí como su cuerpo se separaba de mío no pude evitar sentir un sentimiento de abandono, mi cuerpo y alma exigía que ella no se apartara de mi lado. Tuve que ignorar aquel sentimiento. No quería agobiar a Rukia en ese momento, necesitaba saber por no había vuelto a mi lado.

-¿Rukia!... Rukia… ¿porque no volviste a mi lado?. – bien había hecho aquella pregunta que martillaba en mi cabeza desde que me había enterado de la verdad. Y no era porque no sabía la respuesta o no quería mejor dicho solo la ignoraba. Pero aun asía quería tortúrame con su respuesta. Después de todo me lo merecía y aquellos dos años se deducían a nada de todo el dolor que me merecía por desearle la muerte.

-No entiendo porque lo preguntas, después de lo que me dijiste aquel día no tenia porque regresar a tu lado. – vi como sus ojos llenos de brillo cambiaron a unos posos violetas vacios y oscuros. Y supe que estaba recordando aquellas palabras que invadían mis sueños y me hacían gritar su nombre en la soledad de mi habitación.

-Entiende mis motivos. Yo estaba lleno de ira en ese momento. No sabía que tus horas estaban contadas. Yo no quería desear tu muerte y arrepentirme de todo lo que habíamos vivido. –ice una pausa para tomar aire mientras apuñaba mis puños sintiendo aquella mirada de dolor que ella me dirigía, que hacía que mi corazón sintiera punzadas de dolor. – Rukia no sabes cómo me sentí al abrir los ojos y verte en los brazos de Aizen. Me sentí traicionada yo acaba de confesarte mi amor y tú te besabas con él. – sentí como la ira se apoderaba de mi al recordar esa escena que un seguía recordando con tanta nitidez en mi mente. – no sabes toda la rabia e ira que sentí asía a ti.

-Y intentaste matarme sin ninguna compasión. – sus palabras dolida hicieron que bajara la cabeza. Porque ella tenía razón, yo había intentado acabar con su vida.

-Rukia yo. – no sabía que decirle, y solo tuve que callarme y dejar que ella hablara y se desahogara después de todo era algo que le debía después de todo de alguna manera asía entendería que había ocurrido aquel día.

-No Ichigo. Tu no miraste de verdad, solo viste algo que no era y te dejaste llevar por la ira, no esperaste a que te diera una explicación, solo actuaste por tu propia cuenta. – sus reproches vinieron uno tras de otro y sus ojos llenos de dolor, martillaban mi corazón dolido.

-Pero tú no intentaste explicarme nada. –argumente en susurro y con la cabeza gacha, aun no me sentía con el valor necesario para mirar aquellos ojos llenos de dolor y tanta tristeza.

-Dime con que tiempo Ichigo. Dime con que tiempo, porque yo no lo vi, solo vi tu Zampakutou dirigirse a mí y tus ojos llenos de ira y deseoso por arrebatarme la vida. Porque tu Zampakutou en ese momento iba dirigida a mi no Aizen. – la respiración de Rukia se agito y apuño las manos conteniéndose.

-Si se que tienes razón. Pero mi mente se había nublado. Que quería que hiciera te estabas besando con él. La mujer que minutos antes le había abierto mi corazón me traicionaba con mi enemigo frente a mis ojos. No sabes cómo me sentí. Estaba devastado, como querías que reaccionara. Dime Rukia., que queridas que hiciera en ese momento. – mi enojo estaba saliendo de mi corazón y sin darme cuenta lo estaba gritando, todo esos años conteniendo esas palabras y ahora fluían de mi boca. Tome aire para continuar mientras ella me mirada aun dolida. – no había tiempo de razonamientos, mi mente estaba nublada por los celos y ese sentimiento de traición, solo quería vengarme de ti y de el por haberse burlado de mi. Como querías que reaccionara Rukia, dime porque no sé cómo debía de hacerlo. – me estaba desesperando, aun me dolía recordar aquella escena de ella entre los brazos de Aizen.

-Y tu mejor venganza fue tratar de arrebatarme la vida verdad Ichigo.

Sus palabras llenas de rencor y coraje me dejaron petrificado, nunca había oído aquel tono áspero en su voz. Era la primera vez que sentía como una oleada de sentimientos encontrados eran mezclado en su calidad reconfortante voz. Y sentí morir en medio del océano de su dolor. Ahogado por aquel torrente de emociones.

En donde estaban los besos y caricias de hacia unos minutos. Todos ellos habían sido una prueba de todo lo que fuera poseído a su lado y que no podía tener. Acaso ella estaba jugando conmigo de nuevo, porque en ningún momento había negado el hecho de haber estado al lado de Aizen. Una ira nació de lo mas profundó de mi corazón, abriendo todas aquellas heridas que a pesar del tiempo no habían serrado.

-Yo no pretendí acabar con tu vida. – logre decir aun perdido en todo aquel mal sentimiento que estrujaban mi corazón sin piedad.

-Que no pretendías. – vi como un tono rojo cubría su rostro a punto de explotar llena de rabia. - si no fuera sido porque Aizen me protegió con su cuerpo yo fuera muerte en ese momento. – me grito.

-Aizen. Aizen cuando vas a dejar de pronunciar su nombre. – odiaba aquel nombre y más aun cuando era pronunciado por su boca.

-Hasta que entiendas que yo nunca te engañé Ichigo. – me grito de nuevo y desee creer en su palabra pero yo la había visto entre sus brazos.

-Que no me engañaste. Ja no juegues conmigo Rukia. Se lo que vi. – porque aun lo seguía negando, si lo aceptara y me pidiera perdón yo la perdonaría.

-No. No lo sabes. Estas cegado por tu ira. Los celos no te dejan ver la verdad Ichigo. –vi como daba cada vez mas pasos alejándose de mí, como si mi cercanía le molestara.

-Sé lo que vi. – me acerque más a ella. - Cuando yo abrí los ojos lo estabas besando. – le aseguré, yo no estaba equivocado sabía lo que había visto

-Sabes Ichigo en momento como estos, creo que nunca debí mostrarme ante ti de nuevo.

Sus palabras fueron golpes bajos para mi mal trecho corazón. No sabía que decir, me había dejado en blanco. Pero aun así ella tenía que explicar tantas cosas y esta vez no dejaría que se fuera sin aclararme nada.

-Que paso Rukia, cuando quede inconsciente. – pregunte a unos escasos pasos de ella, había ganado distancia mientras ella se distraía.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya Ichigo, fue un placer verte de nuevo. – vi como me dio la espalda, ella estaba huyendo de mi. Nuevamente esa ira siega me poseyó por completo, ella le estaba dando la espalda de nuevo.

-No te atrevas a irte sin darme una explicación. – le advertí con voz firme y fuerte. – Por dios Rukia detente allí. – le grite al ver que ella seguía caminando.

-Adelante Ichigo descarga tu rabia en mí. – sus ojos no mostraban nada, no había aquella chispa que los alumbraban de nuevo volvían hacer vacio. Mi miro fijamente desafiante como siempre lo asía esperando mis reclamos de nuevo.

-Que descargue mi ira, dices. – mi voz salió con un siseo peligroso. Acaso ella se estaba burlando de mí.

-Si hazlo no pienso hacer nada, para defenderme. –respondió de nuevo con esa actitud fría y distante, sin rastro de ningún sentimiento, esa era la misma actitud que había visto aquel día que la había perdido.

-Eso fue lo último quisiste aquella vez. No es así Rukia. Dejaste que yo te deseara todo lo peor, para después abandonarme sin ningún remordimiento. – ya la ira era incontenible, quería agarrarla y sacudirla, para ver si reaccionaba y dejaba esa actitud de a mi no me afecta nada. – ¿Quien te crees Rukia para jugar con mis sentimientos?. Dime maldita sea ¿qué te propones?. – mis gritos razonaron por toda la azotea como un eco...

-Cuando estés preparado para oír mis explicaciones podremos hablar de nuevo, por los momentos es mejor que estemos alejado.- me volvió a dar la espalda, que pretendía volverme loco. Si era eso lo estaba logrando.

-No lo permitiré. Te quedaras a mi lado esta vez. – camine rápidamente y la tome del brazo y isa que girara para que me mirara. Si algo qué nunca toleraría seria que ella me diera la espalda cada vez que algo no salía como ella quería.

-Maldición Ichigo, he estado tratando de que veas la verdad, pero tu idiota descerebrado no la quieres ver. Dios cuando vas a entender que no te engañe.

-Te vi besarlo Rukia. – le replique.

-Si lo hice y que con ello. – Vi su ira en sus ojos y me desconectó un poco, lo cual aprovechó para soltarse de mi agarre... - Era un beso que no implicaba ningún sentimiento. – me dijo mirándome a los ojos sin ninguna muestra de mentira.

-Pero aun así lo besaste. No una sola vez fueron dos y quien sabe cuántas más antes de que despertaras. – no podía detener la ira, al saber que ello lo admitía aunque eso era lo que quería desde un principio pero aun dolía oírlo de sus labios.

-Antes de que despertaras trataba de salvar tu vida. – sus ojos cambiaban de color al verse nublados por esas lagrimas que me golpeaban con solo asomarse a sus cálidos ojos. Pero mi ira era más fuerte en ese momento para dejarme doblegar ente sus lágrimas.

-¿A cambio de que Rukia? de que te acostaras con él.

Vi su mano dirigirse a mi rostro y espere su cachetada. Me lo merecía, sabía que ella no era esa clase de mujer, pero las palabras se habían formado en mi boca y salieron si poder contralarlas. Pero el golpe nunca llego, abrí los ojos que había serrado por reflejo al ver su mano en aire levantada , mire sus ojos que me miraban llenos de dolor y mi corazón se encogió, yo era el culpable de que ella tuviera esa mirada la estaba lastimando. Pero acaso ella no había no me lastimado a mí, sin detenerse a pensar el dolor que me causaría.

-No vale la pena tratar de golpearte. No vale la pena hacerte entrar en razón. Nunca debí haber venido y aceptar hablar contigo cuando tu corazón aun estaba lleno de odio y cegado por tu ira. – Rukia desvió la mirada y bajo la mirada mientras apuñaba la mano y un temblor se apoderaba de ella. – aun eres un idiota Ichigo. -Rukia le dio la espalda a la vez que una lágrima salía de sus ojos rojos y llenos de ese líquido salado que significaba tantas emociones. Y esta era la peor que podía ser trasmitida por ellas, porque eran lagrimas de dolor, de impotencia y rabia porque él no creía en ella. A donde se había ido su confianza en ella. –idiota.

Tuve que tragarme mi ira, necesitaba oír aquella explicación si no quería seguir con mi vida, y no estar estancado en el pasado y en aquel nefasto día. Necesitaba oír a Rukia y entender tantas cosas.

-Por favor Rukia… dime que ocurrió mientras estaba inconsciente necesito saber. – me trague todo mi orgullo. Aunque ella me fuera traicionado no podía dejar de seguir amándola, porque ella era mi único ser amado. Ella era la dueña de mi vida y no importaba si era traicionado mil beses. Yo la perdonaría porque no podía vivir sin ella. – si era un masoquista, pero que podía hacer si había caído ante el embrujo del amor.

Estuvo por unos minutos callada y yo me acerque hasta ella. No decía nada estaba callado sumida en sus recuerdos de nuevo, cuando iba a tocarla ella giro para estar frete a mí, y fue cuando vi sus lagrimas resbalar por su rostro, lagrimas que yo había llorado muchas beses al crearla muerta y por ser traicionado por ella. Pero aun así no podía verla a ella llorar.

Trate de secar sus lagrimas con mis manos, pero ella se alejo y eso me dolió más aun. Ella se estaba alejando de mí y fue cuando medí de cuenta lo inalcanzable que se había vuelto para mí. Mi corazón que había gritado de jubiló cuando la tuve entre mis brazos, ahora lloraba desbastado por el distanciamiento de ella, y todo aquellos celos que sentía.

-Cuando quedaste inconsciente. – Rukia tomo aire y paso sus manos con brusquedad por su rostro para eliminar aquellas lágrimas que tanto odiaba, porque ellas eran signo de debilidad, pero ella no era ninguna mocosa que se echaba a llorar, porque la persona que ella amaba no creía en ella. Kuchiki Rukia era una mujer fuerte y no debía dejarse abatir por aquella situación. Tomo aire era hora que Ichigo supiera la verdad y ella no seguiría ocultándosela mas. –Aizen me propuso un trato Ichigo. El quería que yo me fuera con él a cambio de ello los dejaría vivos a todos, pero para asegurase de que yo me iría con debía dejar que el me envenenara con un veneno que había creado y que él solo conocía.

-Aun no entiendo porque lo besaste Rukia. – la mire fijamente, ella estaba perdida de nuevo en aquellos recuerdos que eran tan amargos para mí y que deseaba olvidar.

-Déjame terminar, estoy cansada que siempre me interrumpas. -Rukia vio que Ichigo asentía con la cabeza y prosiguió con su relato. – el saco de un veneno en un frasquito de un color purpura y me lo mostro y me pidió que me acercara. Lo cual yo hice. Sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza. – Rukia izo una pausa apuño de nuevo sus puños y miro asía aquellas nubes inmóviles y soltó un poco de aire. – el tenia esa mirada que yo había poseído antes de conocerte. – Rukia miro al Ichigo que seguía en silenció tragándose su ira porque ella hablaba de Aizen con nostalgia aparente. – el me dijo que no permitiría que muriera si yo acertaba aquel trato y que me protegería con su vida. Pero a mí no importaba mi vida me importaba la tuya y la de nuestros amigos. Después de todo yo debía morir aquel día, era algo que se había planificados meses atrás, antes de que Inoue fuera secuestrada y que los espadas comenzarán a aparecer en Karakura.

-Aun no te entiendo a dónde quieres llegar Rukia. – lo que más me molestaba era la afirmación de su muerte y lo fácil que había accedido a las condiciones de Aizen, pero debía contenerse si quería que Rukia me contara su versión de los hechos.

-Urahara y comandante general sabían que el Hougyoku no puede ser destruido, solo puede ser sellado una vez que cumple el deseó de su portador. Y el deseó de Aizen era tener a alguien a su lado por toda la eternidad y gobernar el mundo. –la serenidad de Rukia era algo envidiable para mí ya que yo no podía contener la ira que se robaba mi juicio a cada segundo que pasaba.

- Y por eso te eligió a ti. – dije irónicamente mientras cruzaba los brazos pretendiendo serenidad.

-No Ichigo… el no me eligió, el Hougyoku lo izo. Esa pequeña esfera con tan siniestro poder tiene mente propia. Lo que no posee es un cuerpo físico y por ello depende de uno. Ichigo yo no tengo padre ni madre porque no naci de una mujer. –la expresión de ella cambio a una perturbada y llena de dolor por unos segundos a la vez que se limpiaba unas traicioneras lagrimas que habían abandonado sus ojos.

Aun no podía creer lo que me decía Rukia ella estaba allí frente a mi diciéndome aquellas cosas que un no comprendía, pero me sentía obligado a oírla necesitaba oírla para comprenderla y deshacerme de aquella ira que dominaba mi alma.

-Hisana y yo fuimos creadas por Hougyoku para ser su cuerpo físico Ichigo. Yo no fui una humana ni siquiera una Shinigami yo no soy nadie, solo soy una creación mas. –las lagrimas abandonaron los ojos de Rukia.

Esas palabras taladraron mi corazón, aun no entendía esa parte, estaba algo pasmado por ese hecho, como podía ser posible que ella no fuera una Shinigami. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba por los momentos.

-El Hougyoku no fue creado por Urahara, el ya existía. Urahara solo le dio la forma que deseaba para manipular su poder. Pero el solo concedía un deseó y el deseó de Urahara fue salvar a tus amigos los Vizard. El Hougyoku ya había creado a Hisana, pero el cuerpo de mi hermana era débil, inestable y no era un buen contenedor para tanto poder y no tenía el poder suficiente para que el la habitara y no le serbia para sus propósitos… así que tomo una decisión de crearme a mí también usando más poder y fue cuando le pido a Urahara que creara un sello a su alrededor para que mi pequeño cuerpo resistiera su poder hasta que llegara la hora de poseerlo ya que el mismo no podía hacerlo debido a la cantidad del poder utilizado en el deseo de Urahara y en mi propia creación. Pero lo que no contaba el era con el otro sello que pusieron en mi cuerpo para sellar el poder de mi Zampakutou.

-Rukia eso quiere decir que tu... – aun no podía creer todo aquello.

-Eso quiere decir que la Rukia que tú conoces no existe, solo es una creación al igual que lo fue mi hermana, cuando ya no le sirva al Hougyoku albardonera mi cuerpo al igual que lo izo con mi hermana y moriré al igual que ella al ya no ser alimentada por su poder...

Mas lagrimas rodaban por su rostro y desee abrazarla.

-Pero cuando Aizen lo saco de tu cuerpo tu seguiste tu vida sin ningún problema. – recordé haciendo memoria de aquel día. Aunque aún seguía sin comprenden a donde quería llegar Rukia.

-Aun me quiere conservar Ichigo. Por ello Aizen nunca me mato, porque iría en contra de los deseos del Hougyoku. Aizen también tenía un deseó Ichigo. Y lo que el quería era ser igual a todos, él quería hacerse notar y que el mundo no ignorara su presencia, por ello izo todo aquello, por ello mato a tantas personas. Su único deseó era no estar solo y que todo el mundo lo venerara o morir.

-No puedo creo lo que dices Rukia. El trato de matar a tantas personas y ahora tú tratas de justificarlos, como puedo creerte.

-Se que no crees en mí, no tienes porque seguir recordándomelo. Pero la soledad lastima y golpea por dentro. Su soledad lo llevo hacer miles de cosas imperdonables las cuales no son merecedoras de ningún perdón. Pero aun así todas esas barbaridad el las izo más que todo influenciadas por Hougyoku.

-No me hagas reír Rukia. Ahora me dices que Aizen era un santo y una víctima más. Demonios eso no te lo creerías ni tú misma. Dime a donde quieres llegar.

-Deja de decir estupideces por una vez en tu vida Ichigo. Aizen no era ningún santo, el cometió crímenes imperdonables manipulo y acecino a tantas almas para llegar a sus fines malévolos. El cual era destruir este mundo y creer uno nuevo en donde él fuera el rey. Se lo que quería Aizen y también conozco todas sus barbaridades, solo quiero que veas que el también tenía sus motivos y que su deseó fue cumplido.

-Aun no entiendo a donde quieres llegar con todo esto Rukia, pero lo que si te digo es que no entiendo nada.

-Ichigo. El Hougyoku le izo creer Aizen que me deseaba, y por ello uno de sus planes era llevarme con él cuando la hora llegara.

-Pero el trato de matarte en varias ocasiones. – la hice ver, hasta cuando iba estar en esa posición en la cual no le entendía nada y lo único que lograba era confundirme más.

-Todo eso fue parte de su teatro. Ya que si yo dejo de existir una parte del poder del Hougyoku moriría con migo. Ichigo yo solo soy una creación del mal, solo soy parte del el. Por ello no debo existir. Vi sus manos apuñarse como bajaba la cabeza y lagrimas caigan en pavimentó de la azotea

-¿Dime que ocurrió con Aizen. Porque te estaba besando?. – una punzada de dolor invadió mi cuerpo, que ella no merecía vivir. Que era una creación de mal. Ella era merecía muchas cosas y una de ellas era vivir, pero aun así quería saber los motivos por los cuales ella se estaba besando con aquel demonio que aun después de muerto seguía siendo una sombra constante en su vida.

-Ya veo eso es lo que más te importa. – Rukia entendió que a Ichigo no le importaban sus orígenes, aunque ella se lo quisiera contar el se limitaba a ignorarlo solo quería saber si había sido traicionado, eso le importaba mas, la ira se apodero de ella. - Aizen puso el veneno en la hoja de su Zampakutou y me corto el abdomen con ella, el veneno recorrió mi cuerpo como una brisa fría que penetraba hasta mis huesos, no sentí dolor en ese momento, el me sonrió y me dijo que unos de sus deseos se había cumplido. Y tendió la mano que yo tome, y así mi cuenta regresiva comenzó y el tiempo para recuperar el Hougyoku para desaparecer con él. Urahara me había dicho que una vez cumplido el deseó de Aizen el Hougyoku regresaría a mi cuerpo ya que yo era su recipiente o contenedor. Y yo solo tendría que esperar a que eso ocurriera y antes de que el manipulara mi cuerpo debía morir.

-Porque no me dijiste nada. – le reproche, porque no conto conmigo en ese momento tan crucial, ahora empezaba a entender un poco su actitud de aquel nefasto día.

-Porque quería darles una ventajas a todos ustedes para poder vencerlo. Cuando el Hougyoku volviera a mi cuerpo, el poder de Aizen se reduciría aunque seguiría siendo muy poderoso… pero yo confiaba en todos ustedes, sabía que encontrarían una forma de vencerlo aunque mi ayuda fuera insignificante.

-¿Que fuera pasado si Aizen no te fuera envenado. Y te fuera secuestrado a ti también?. Aizen nunca asía una jugada si no tenía una estrategia de reserva Ichigo. Pero si yo no fuera sido envenenada fuera muerto por que la orden que se había dado era que yo fuera ejecutada cuando el Hougyoku entrara a mi cuerpo ya que sería una amenaza.

Que era todo aquello. Aun no podía creer lo que ella le decía, acaso nadie había tomando en cuenta sus sentimientos, la habían estado utilizando desde que había nacido. Rukia había sido creada para ser un alma. Y eso le dolía a él con la misma intensidad que le podía doler a ella. Porque a pesar de todo el dolor de ella era su dolor.

-¿Porque lo besaste?. – esa maldita pregunta que un no había respondido sin dar tantos rodeos, quería una respuesta solidad, parta que su adolorido corazón, pudiera sanar sus heridas.

-El me lo pidió. El quería comprobar mi lealtad y su triunfó. Ya que el camino asía el rey había comenzado abrirse y por ello me lo pidió, ya su deseó había sido cumplido y era su forma de celebrarlo, y con quien mejor que con la portadora de sode no shirayuki la Zampakutou legendaria y contenedor del Hougyoku. Cuando tú despertaste me viste en sus brazos y no pude hacer nada para explicarte las cosas tu me juzgaste sin darme tiempo de explicarte aunque eso fue una ventaja al final.

-Y cuando lo besaste de nuevo, porque lo hiciste. – esa respuesta un no era suficiente, pero aun así tranquilizaba mi corazón. Ella me había dicho que en ese beso no había manifestado ningún sentimiento, y mi corazón le creía a pesar de todo.

-Ese no era un beso Ichigo. – su mirada se volvió a manifestar ese dolor que tanto odiaba a la vez que se llevaba la mano a su cuello. - ese fue lo más doloroso que pude haber hecho en toda mi vida. Ese beso como tú lo llamas, era la transferencia del Hougyoku del cuerpo de Aizen al mío. Y fueron las últimas palabras de Aizen y su verdadero deseó antes de ser sellando lo que viste en ese momento...

-¿Que quieres decir con que fue sellado?. – esto no podía estar pasando Aizen debía estar muerte no sellado.

-Aizen aun vive Ichigo. Su deseó era abrir aquella puerta. Y fue cumplido, pero tuvo que pagar un arto precio. Por ello no pudo responder a tu ataque y por ello protegió a la única persona que le podía darle el poder de nuevo. Yo soy un arma Ichigo, yo soy el arma de la sociedad de almas. Su Katana de doble filo y por ello no dudaran en matarme cuando este nuevo enemigo sea destruido.

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo Rukia?. No podía decir esa sandeces de estupidez, porque era una estupidez que el dejaría que muriera después de que ella regresara con vida de donde fuera estado... ella no era ninguna arma porque ella era la mujer que amaba.

-No… no lo eres. Tú eres Kuchiki Rukia, una Shinigami orgullosa, engreída, egoísta, irritante que emana grandeza con solo su presencia, eres amable y fuerte, las personas pueden confiar en ti y en tu palabra, eres gritona e irritante, pero aun así puedes ser amable. Eres testaruda y no te gusta que te lleven la contraria, pero un así puedes proteger a tus amigos con tu propia vida sin medir sus consecuencias, tu valor es envidiable, aunque eres una enana, tienes un temperamento maléfico, dibujas alienígenas en vez de conejos, pero aun así puedes hacer reír a tus amigos con tus locuras, eres muy curiosa y hermosa… aunque eso es un problema para mí, ya que atraes la mirada de muchos pervertidos. Tienes tantas actitudes y cualidades inviables, ha beses quisiera tener la mitad del valor que tú tienes para enfrentar las cosas difícil y resistir tanto como tu el dolor de tu corazón, Rukia tu eres para mí la persona…

-¡Ya basta Ichigo! que pretendes con todas esas estupideces. No quiero seguir oyéndote después de todo lo que has dicho, que crees que podías insultarme y humillarme y después venir como si nada, te equivocas tengo mi orgullo y tu ya lo has pisoteado, ahora no digas estupideces que no binen al caso. – estaba molesta. Podía ver su ira, pero no podía permitir que se fuera de nuevo de mi lado. Estaba vez aria hasta lo imposible para que se quedara a mi lado, porque si ella no estaba no podría sobrevivir un día más, ya estaba al límite de su cuerpo, de su alma y corazón si ella se iba de nuevo ya no le quería nada. Ella tenía que estar a su lado para poder seguir existiendo. Si se iba se llevaría todo lo que tenía con ella incluso su corazón y un cuerpo no puede vivir si no tiene un corazón que lata dentro del y lamentando el caso mi corazón ya tenía dueña.

-Se que pedirte perdón no basta, con todas esas estupideces qué te he dicho. Pero entiende como me sentí cuando te vi entre sus brazos, como me dolió el corazón al verte besándote con alguien que no era yo. No sabes cómo he llorado cuando sentí y creí que desaparecías, como estaba desesperado por no tener tu amor. Como sentía que mi vida se iba al no tenerte a mi lado y al no verte sonreír con esa sonrisa que me desvelaba cada noche, estaba muriendo lentamente al no poder verte en mi habitación, como maldecía cada amanecer porque sería un nuevo día sin tenerte a mi lado y como todos me compadecían por no poder tenerte. Rukia yo te necesito.

-Entiende Ichigo ya no puede haber un nosotros. Todo lo que pudo ser acabo aquel día. – vi sus lagrimas de nuevo marchitando sus ojos de nuevo.

-¡Porque no!. Tu estas aquí de nuevo, puedo ir a donde tu bayas. – de acuerdo soné desesperado, pero que quería que hiciera ella no quería estar a mi lado de nuevo. – Rukia por favor esta vez no podre vivir sabiendo que vives y no tenerte a mi lado. Rukia yo te había perdonado antes de enterarme que estabas viva, no me importa el pasado solo quiero vivir el presente a tu lado. – di unos pasos asía ella pero aun así ella se alejo de mi, pero aun así seguí avanzando.

-Eso ya no importa Ichigo ya no puede haber un nosotros. –su voz entre cortada la delato nuevamente, ella estaba sufriendo porque a pesar de todo ella me amaba.

-No. Me niego aceptarlo, tu estar aquí frente a mí, que te hace pensar que no luchare por estar a tu lado.

-No hay nada porque luchar Ichigo, ya no queda nada. Me dio la espalda de nuevo ocultando sus lágrimas, y fue el momento que aproveché para sostenerla entre mis brazos, su menudo cuerpo aun temblaba ante mi contacto. Esa una señal, la señal que aun me seguía queriendo, porque no estaba seguro que aún me amaba después de todos los malos entendidos que habían surgido por su falta de confianza y por tratar de protegerme.

-Claro que hay porque luchar, yo aun te amo y ese es un motivo por el cual debemos luchar, se que te hecho mucho daño pero tú también me lo hiciste al no confiar en mí, al no decirme lo que la sociedad de almas estaba planeando hacer contigo, yo lo fuera comprendido y no fuera dicho aquellas palabras, al contrario te fuera protegido de ellos también... no hace falta que lo diga más alto Rukia, ye amo y te protegeré mientras tenga algo de vida en mi cuerpo.

-Veo que no prestaste atención a lo que te dije Ichigo. Rukia tomo mis manos entre las suyas para alejarse de mí pero no se lo permití, entre mis brazos era su lugar.

-Claro que lo hice. He entendido cada una de tus palabras. – le afirme mientras absorbía su aroma llenando cada rincón de mis pulmones. Su olor, hacia cuanto no sentía tan cerca.

-No… No lo hiciste. Yo no soy humana ni Shinigami yo soy un experimento que se extinguirá algún día cuando ya no le sirva a su dueño. – sentí como tembló entre mis brazos y supe que seguía llorando por no encontrar su lugar en el mundo, pero ella ya tenía un lugar, y su lugar era estar a mi lado.

-No me interesas que no seas una humana, una Shinigami un hollwo. Porque tú eres Rukia la mujer que amo desde que entro a mi vida. Me has oído bien Rukia, no me importa quién eres tú para mí siempre serás Rukia la mujer que medio una nueva oportunidad y me mostro un nuevo mundo, y me saco de ese círculo sin fin que era mi vida desolada, quien destruyo las cadenas que me ataban aun pasado dolorosa para mostrarme que había un futuro por cual debía luchar, que tenía amigos en los cuales podía confiar. Lo entiendes Rukia, tú no eres un alma y todo aquel que diga lo contrario sentirá mi ira. Porque no permitiré que te hagan daño de nuevo, por ello quédate a mi lado. – susurre a su oído, mientras ella se quedaba quieta en su posición. La rabia y celos habían quedado atrás, lo que me importaba en ese momento era cuidarla.

-No puedo Ichigo… yo no puedo seguir existiendo. Mi existencia traerá dolor y muerte a los inocentes. Ya no hay nada que hacer para evitar lo inevitable.

-No digas eso. Yo no permitiré que mueras mientras yo sigo viviendo. Me has oído, no permitiré que nadie te lastime.

-Eso es algo inevitable, también Ichigo, yo debí morir haces muchos años antes de que tu nacieras Ichigo. Yo debí morir la noche en la que murió Kaien-dono. – su susurro nostálgico me dolió, ella nombraba a ese hombre con tal cariño, de que no ser porque estaba muerte fuera ido a ponerle fin a su vida, por robarse uno de los pensamientos de la mujer que amaba.

-Si un sigues viviendo es porque no había llegado tu hora. – tome un poco de aire y mire de nuevo las nubes inmóviles, buscando las palabras adecuadas para dirigirme a ella, era gracioso nunca me había importado la forma en la que le hablaba, y ahora tenía que armar un dialogo en mi cabeza. - Sabes Rukia no importa los peros que pongas yo seguiré a tu lado. No importa si tu muerte llegue, lo cual espero que sea en muchos siglos, no importa que me encuentre agonizando ante mi muerte, estaré allí atulado.

-Porque lo haces Ichigo porque me das esperanza de algo que he dado por perdido. – porque pintas ante mis ojos un futuro que se que no tendré. –bajo su cabeza escondiendo su rostro con los flequillos de su cabello.

-Porque tú te lo mereces más que nadie una nueva oportunidad. Tú te mereces la felicidad. Y yo quiero ser tu felicidad. Solo déjame formar parte de tu futuro. – si de nuevo estaba rogando pero que le iba hacer si ella se negaba hacer feliz a mi lado.

-Avece lo idiota se te esfuma para darle paso a un romántico empedernido. – rio por lo bajo, esa era la primera sonrisa que le oía, lo cual izo que mi corazón se detuviera por un segundos para después palpitar como un condenado, desbocándose por segundo. – aunque digas esas palabras no puedo estar a tu lado Ichigo. – bueno la alegría me duro poco de nuevo, pero aun así no me rendiría, porque yo era Kurosaki Ichigo, un Shinigami que no retrocedería ante una negativa de aquella enana.

-Porque te sigues negando estar a mi lado, acaso ya no lo habías aceptado.- le recordé, poniendo una de mis pocas esperanza en aquella pregunta.

-Sí pero eso fue porque quería amarte abiertamente antes de mi muerte. Pero ya no puedo seguir lastimándote. Te hecho mucho daño Ichigo, no me perdonaría seguir haciéndotelo

-Rukia mírame por favor. Sabes nunca entendí porque existía, y siempre me hacia la misma pregunta. Mi madre murió por mi culpa, lastimé a mis amigos, pero ellos seguían allí apoyándome, trate de protegerlos y algunas beses falle. Mi mundo se derrumbaba a cada paso que daba, pero apareciste tú, con tu orgullo y esa autoridad que algunas beses me intimidaba, y luego de convivir aquellos primeros meses contigo lo comprendí, cuando vinieron por ti Renji y Byakuya. Cuando te fuiste de mi lado por primera vez, sentí que se llevaban mi vida contigo, porqué tú te habías adueñado de mi vida. Como amaba cada una de tus locuras, como buscaba la manera de tener discusiones innecesarias, solo para poder oír tu vos y ver tu rostro enrojecido. Como esperaba cada nuevo día para despertarte y ver tu cara adormilada. Como quería mejorar en cada pelea para ver tu sonrisa al ver que había ganado y ganado la batalla...

Tú representabas mi vida. Eres mi vida. No hay nada en este mundo que ame más de lo que te amo a ti. A sí que por favor Rukia quédate a mi lado.

-Y Inoue Ichigo. ¿Porque estas con ella?. – eso era algo que aun ni yo comprendía, pero ella necesitaba una respuesta y yo se la daría. Me separe de ella y le di la vuelta para quedar de frente a ella. Sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar mi miraban con esa mirada que había hecho me enamorará mas de ella.

-¡Soy un idiota!... necesitaba tener algo a que aférrame para no seguir hundiéndome. Mi vida si tu no esta no vale la pena vivirla. Inoue me ofreció su ayuda y yo estaba dolido por todo, así que acepte mantener una relación con ella, pero la realidad no paso a mayores, porque ella no eras tú. Aunque trataba de suplantarte en todo, nunca pudo, porqué mi corazón solo excites tu... – tome algo de aire y vi de nuevo esos ojos llenos de brillos. – Me gusta mirarte Rukia, me gusta sentir ese efecto que causas en mi cuando te acercas, ese sensación de nerviosismo que estremece mi cuerpo, como se enloquece mi corazón con cada una de tus miradas que me llevan al bordé de la locura. Como me gusta sentirte cerca de mi cuerpo y ese calor que mana de el... No quiero seguir ardiendo mas el tiempo, quiero ser tu dueño en cada sentido, quiero que me mires solo a mí. Yo quiero ser el único que caiga en tu embrujó. No soportaría de nuevo no verte, por eso no me dejes, quédate a mi lado. Si te vas esta vez no podre seguir viviendo. No sobrevire al saber que no te puedo tener. Rukia yo quiero seguir atado a ti, por favor quédate a mi lado. Te are feliz, te daré lo que nadie te ha dado.

-Ichigo te agradezco. – sentí de nuevo ese sensación de abandono, con su agradecimiento, porque eso solo podía tener un solo significado.

-¡No Rukia! por favor no me agradezcas nada… solo quédate a mi lado. – le suplique en un susurro mientras la apretaba mas así mi cuerpo, para asegurarme que no me abandonaría.

-Aun o puedo hacerlo. – no quería seguir oyendo su rechazó era mucho para mí maltrecho corazón agonizante de un poquito de su amor. - tengo algo que hacer. – oí su suspiro.

-No por favor Rukia, no me digas adiós, te lo he dicho no seguiré viviendo si ya no te tengo. – ya no lo soportaba ella tenía que permanecer a mi lado porque aun no lo entendía, porque me mantenía en ese agonizante suspenso de lo que en realidad quería ella.

-Ichigo por favor no me hagas esto. No quiero que me hagas esto. – su voz volvió a sonar frustrada y ahogada por el llanto que trataba de controlar.

-¡No Rukia! tu eres la que se está negando aceptarme después de haberte confesado lo loco que estoy por estar a tu lado de nuevo. Tu eres la que no quiere darle a una nueva oportunidad a nuestro amor que no floreció debido a las circunstancias que no encontrábamos en aquel entonces, se que sueno patético y no es propio que un hombre se humille ante una mujer, pero que mas puedo hacer por ti. – mi ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas que ya no podía contener.

-Aun no lo has entendido Ichigo, tengo algo que hacer por tu bien, por el bien de todos. – su mano limpiaron mis lagrimas mientras trataba de sonreír, pero solo lograba hacer una mueca un poco mal trecha. Si fuéramos estado en otra situación me fuera burlado de ella, pero este no era el caso.

-Al diablo con todo el mundo, en este momento lo único que me importa eres tú, si ellos fueron egoísta para utilizarte porque tú no eres egoísta y los abandonas. – sabía que estaba mal y ella nunca aceptaría mi proposición de mandar todo al diablo, pero aun asía debía hacer el intento, aunque yo en su caso no lo aria.

-Estás oyendo lo que estás diciendo Ichigo. – su seño se frunció. - que te ocurre tú no eres así. – bien allí estaba su respuesta, era algo ilógico pensar que Rukia pondría su bien por encima de los demás.

-Tienes razón, no soy hacia. Pero estoy desesperado porque la mujer que amo no quiere estar con migo. Dime Rukia que hice mal para que ya no quieras estar a mi lado. – seguía sonando desesperado , pero era la realidad, su rostro solo mostraba esa cara de con función, que tanto adoraba en ella y la hacía estar más a mi alcance..

-Lo que más anhela mi corazón es estar a tu lado Ichigo, porque yo también te amo a pesar de todo el daño que te he hecho deseó estar a tu lado. Quiero seguir estando a tu lado hasta qué llegue nuestro fin.

Mi alegría no cavia entre mi pecho, ella me había dicho que aun me amaba y yo un no reaccionaba, mi mente se había bloqueado, solo sentí la necesidad de poseer sus labios. Mi loco corazón volvió a latir de felicidad, con solo oír esas palabras que llenaban de dicha hasta mi alma.

-¿Entonces porque no entregas a vivir nuestro amor?. – una pregunta que merecía una respuesta, y más le valía a la enana que su respuesta fuera convincente.

-Hay muchas personas que sufrirán y morirán tanto Shinigamis como humanos y mi nueva familia serian esclavizados y yo no podría darle las espalda a ellos y a todas esas almas que se merecen vivir una vida tranquila fuera de mas güeras.

-¿Y a mi amor le vas a dar la espalda Rukia?. Tome su barbilla centré mis manos y rose sus labios, torturándola, porque ella me deseaba lo podía ver en sus ojos.

-Nunca podría hacer tal cosa Ichigo. Darte la espalda a ti escomo condenarme a una muerte lenta y de eterna agonía. Pero tengo que protegerte. Quiero que tengas un futuro en donde no exista un peligro que intente arrebatarte la vida. Quiero que seas feliz. Por favor comprenderme…

-No podre ser feliz si no te tengo a mi lado… lo he intentado de mil formas pero no he podido, porque tú eres mi felicidad. Si no te tengo enana ya no tendría sentido que siga viviendo.

-Tengo que enfrentar al nuevo enemigo y no sé si pueda sobrevivir… y si lo hago la sociedad de almas reclamara mi vida. No tengo oportunidad de estar a tu lado.

-Mientras yo viva tu seguirás existiendo, no importa si tengo que destruir a la sociedad de almas para mantenerte con vida lo haré sin dudarlo, si tengo que elegir entre vivir mi vida humana y seguirte a donde vayas a las guerras que tengas que enfrentar elegiré siempre estar en donde tu estas. Cuando todo termine huyamos los dos juntos.

- Sabes que no podemos escondernos del mundo para siempre, pero aun así quiero creer que podemos vivir los dos juntos... Porque lo sigues haciendo Ichigo.

-Porque te amo y nadie podrá amarte como lo hago yo. – rose su labios y ella cerró sus ojos entregándose a esa pequeña caricia.

Nos quedamos unos minutos disfrutando de esos pequeños roses y tan significativos para los dos, hasta que ella rompió el contacto y me volvió a ver con esa expresión de dolor.

-¡Si me amas Ichigo! quiero que vivas tu vida, nada me hará más feliz que eso. No quiero involúcrate en guerras incensarías, no quiero ver tu cuerpo herido y agonizante, no quiero vivir con el temor que algún día alguien pueda acabar con tu vida. Se aferro a mi camisa con todas sus fuerzas, conteniendo el llanto.

-No quiero una vida si no estás. No quiero vivir en un mundo en donde tú no estés. – tome sus manos y las bese y ella me miro aun con esa expresión de dolor y molestia.

-Ichigo. – como un susurro salió mi nombre de su boca, como amaba oír mi nombre salir de su boca. Pero su mirada de reproche me molesto un poco.

-No Rukia, comprende que no te dejare. No importa si no quieres, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo. Es que acaso no te das cuenta que lo dejaría todo por estar a tu lado, no quiero dejarte, eres mi vida sin ti yo no valgo nada. Tome sus labios mostrándole que estaba allí u no me iría de su lado de nuevo, no me importaban sus escusas porque lo había decidido no importaba los muros que levantará los derribaría todos por estar a su lado. Porque ella era la dueña de mi corazón mi existencia sin ella no valía nada.

-No quiero perderte Ichigo. – sus lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos. Y me pregunte desde cuando se había vuelto tan llorona mi enana, lo cual izo que una sonrisa de dibujara en mi rostro.

-Entonces no me alejes de ti. – un silenció se apodero de nosotros mientras admiraba cada centímetro de sus rostro, no había duda ella era la mujer más hermosa, y ella era mi amada. Me miro fijamente y me sonrió con esa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y mi alma, desconcertándome por completo.

-Está bien quédate a mi lado, quiero sentir que me amas. – sus palabras me costaron asimilarlas y que mi cerebro procesara cada letra y mi corazón dejara de latir a toda potencia.

-Eso es lo que he deseado desde que te conocí. – casi le grite mientras la elevaba entre mis brazos y giraba en espirar con ella sacando pequeñas risas. Mi mirada se perdió junto a la de ella fundiéndose en ese color indefinido que eran sus ojos, dios como amaba a esa enana mandona.

-Ichigo me darás tiempo verdad. – pregunto cuando me detenía para besarla. Dejándome desconcertado nuevamente.

-¿Tiempo para qué?. – pregunte rosando sus labios que reclamaban los míos.

-Tiempo para acabar con este nuevo peligro. – susurro tratando de llegar hasta mi boca mientras me alejaba para ver cómo ella intentaba por todo los medios besarme.

-Hablas de esas criaturas que han estado pareciendo. – pregunté mientras ponía mi mano en su estrecha cintura acercándola más a mi cuerpo.

-¡Sí hablo de ellas!, este es una lucha en la cual no puedes intervenir tu y ningún Shinigami. – me dijo mientras me mareaba con aquellos pequeños roses nuevamente, era un juego lo que estaba haciendo, trataba de converse de algo.

-¿Pero por qué no?. – pregunte a la vez que mi seño que había estado relajado aunque pareciera increíble se volvía a fruncir, no podía dejar que nadie la lastimara.

-Promete Ichigo que aunque me veas agonizando ante la muerte no intervendrás, prométeme que no interferirás en mi batalla.

-No puedo prometer que no interferiré si veo que te pierdo. – era algo ilógico que ella pensara que vería como ella desapareciera sin que hiciera algo por salvarla.

-Por favor Ichigo es la única condición que te pido para estar a tu lado. – sus ojos suplicante me mostraban el temor que tenía en que yo volviera a pelear.

-Rukia no puedo. – suspire y cerré los ojos, no podía prometer algo que nunca cumpliría.

-¡Si… si puedes!. No quiero ver que eres lastimado por mi culpa, eso me mataría y si mi alma se ve debilitada yo desapareceré Ichigo. por favor hay muchas cosas que un no sabes.

-Rukia hay algo que no entiendo ¿porque te empeñas en pelear tu sola?. – porque ella no quería involucrar a nadie.

-Porque esta es nuestra batalla. – su susurro llego a mis oído, gracias aquel único ruido que había en aquel lugar era nuestra respiración y los alocados corazones que pretendían dejar de latir como caballos en plena carrera olímpica.

-¡Nuestra! ¿De quienes Rukia?. – había tantas cosas que necesitaba saber de ella y que era lo que había estado asiendo todo aquel tiempo y sobre todo como había logrado sobrevivido ante aquel veneno mortal.

-De Yuuki, Yukito, Tomoyo, Naguaki, sode no shirayuki de él y mía. – esa guerra involucraba a muchas personas y yo no estaba involucrado en ella, por alguna extraña razón me encontré desplazado en su vida.

-¿Quiénes son ellos y porque estas a su lado?. – tantas preguntas que exigían ser respondidas.

-Aun no ha llegado el momento que sepas quienes son ellos Ichigo, espera un poco más y lo sabrás. Solo cuida de mi cuerpo cuando Yuuki lo posea, pero no te enamores de ella.

-¿Porque ella está en tu cuerpo, porque no te quedas con él?.

-Aun no puedo poseerlo… además Yuuki y yo somos una sola alma. Ella no sabe quién es en realidad y que yo soy parte de ella. Cada vez que tiene un recuerdo o sode no shirayuki trata de que recuerde algo, yo borro sus recuerdos ya qué ella no está preparada para asumir su papel en esta guerra y en mi vida.

-¿Porque lo haces?. –tome sus manos y las beses, mi alma reclamaba su corazón y todo lo que ella representaba para mí.

-Porque ella es parte de mí y quiero que sea feliz en ese sueño que he creado para ella. – su mirada calidad me miro con sus penetrantes ojos mirando atraves de los míos.

- Y tu Rukia. Y qué hay de ti y tu felicidad.

-Mi felicidad eres tú y que sigas viviendo y que nunca seas dañando de nuevo.

-Pero aun así quiero que me lo cuentes todo, para poder entender mejor toda esta situación, quiero saber en que estas involucrada, para ayudarte a solucionarlo.

-Cuando llegue la hora Yuuki y yo nos uniremos y seremos una. – comenzó su explicación. -Cuando eso suceda Yuuki despertara y recordara que ella y yo somos una, y nuestra mente se volverá un caos. Ella tratara de absorberme o negarse a ver la verdad y si eso sucede yo desapareceré Ichigo, si Yuuki me absorbe por completo y se sale de control o en un dado caso yo la absorba a ella y pierdo el control de misma quiero que me mates Ichigo. – sus lagrimas abandonaron sus ojos de nuevo, y solo pude tragarme las ganas de gritar, por no poder hacer nada, todo mostraba un solo final para ella y yo no podía perderla. No de nuevo.

-Como puedes pedir que haga tal cosa. – apreté mis puños, como podía perderme algo como aquello, nunca sería capaz de hacerle de nuevo daño a ella.

-Porque si no lo haces todo lo que conoces será destruido por mi y sode no shirayuki.

-¿Qué está pasando?.

-Una nueva guerra está por dar comienzo y mi poder es una katana de doble filo. Mi poder puede salirse de control y la única persona que puede pararme eres tú, porque a pesar de todo las dos te amamos. Te amo.

Sus manos entre las mis temblaban, ella estaba sufriendo, aunque la tuviera entre sus brazos esos temblores o desaparecían, ella tenía miedo, miedo de lo que era capaz de hacer..

-Si pierdes el control yo haré que lo recuperes. Y si no puedo hacerlo moriré a tu lado, pero me niego a vivir de nuevo en un mundo en donde no estés Rukia, porque yo te amo.

-Vive Ichigo y así tú serás la muestra que un día yo existí, porque yo viviré en tu corazón..

-No me pida eso Rukia. -Mi boca atrapo la de ella nuevamente, en una caricia suave y delicada, quería sentir la suavidad de sus labios, sentir como se estremecía con cada rose, me separe de ella y vi sus ojos serrados y sonreí.

Ella se iba aquedarse a mi lado, a pasear de todo ella me había acertado y yo la había perdonado y esta vez no me dejaría dominar por mi soledad, y sobre todo no la dejaría ir, porque la verdad era que estaba perdido completamente por ella.

-Déjame amarte Rukia por favor. -Pedí contra sus labios. Atraje su cuerpo mas así el mío no quería que hubiera un milímetro separándonos por pequeños que este fuera.

-Eso es lo que más deseó Ichigo ámame. – sus palabras dejaron mi mente en blanco, ella dejaría que la amara, mi cuerpo tembló, y solo pude tomar sus labios con mas fiereza, quería mostrarle todo mi amor, y trasmitirle ese fuego que quemaba mi corazón cada vez que mis ojos la miraban. La tenía entre mis brazos, después de creer que la había perdido.

Ella había regresado, y no pude evitar llorar, por sentirla entre mis brazos y sentir su suave piel rosando la mía como sus dedos se entrelazaban con mi cabello halándome asía ella. Mi mano comenzó a moverse sobre su ropa buscado una abertura entre su camisa, mientras la otra la mantenía presionada contra mi cuerpo, inundándome de ese torrencial de sentimientos desencadenados.

Me separe de ella para tomar un poco más de aire y para ver s labios entre abiertos. Hinchados y enrigidecido, este beso había sido más que un roce o una caricia, este beso iba más allá de todo eso, ese beso estaba lleno de pasión, deseó, su boca sensual me invitaba a ser probada de nuevo, no podía evitar sentirme abrumado por aquello sentimientos que florecían desde de mi corazón.

-Te amo. – susurre y junte de nuevos nuestras bocas no podía sentir como todos mis sentidos se nublaban con todo esos sentimientos que me hacían perder toda razón o cordura.

Sus manos se movían mi espalda formando caricias enloquecedoras, los movimientos de su lengua no me daba tregua, formando una batalla para dominar aquella caricia indestrictible. Mi cuerpo no podía dejar de estremecerse con cada rose de sus manos ardientes que quemaban mi piel, mi corazón solo quería amarla en ese momento, quería que se olvidara de cada dolor que había sintiera su corazón, quería borrar cualquier sentimiento que agobiaba su alma.

Su rostro de niña fue lo que vi al separarme de sus suaves labios anhelantes de seguir siendo besazos con la misma fiereza.

-Te quiero Rukia, quiero estar a tu lado amor mío… te amo. -Mis labios atraparon los de ella profundizándolo más, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba con mas fuerza al igual que mío, mis manos quería rosar su piel sin nada de por medio asía que busque sus botones de su camisa y comencé a desbotonar cada uno. Ella se separó en busca de más aire, sus ojos violetas se fundieron con los míos con aquel extraño brillo que nunca había visto. Pero sin duda era más hermoso que le había visto en ella. Ella estaba resplandeciente. Bajo la mirada hasta mis manos temblorosas y volvieron a subir hasta los míos y me sonrió con aquella sensual boca que me enloquecía a cada segundo asiéndome adicto a su sabor, ya no me quedaba duda no podría vivir ahora sin ella, ya estaba en lugar que pertenecía. En sus manos. En esas manos que ahora desbotonaban con timidez los botones de mi camisa, perdida en mis ojos.

Termine de desbotonar cada botón y mire su vientre plano y su sostén blanco cubriendo sus redondos senos que siempre había deseado admirar.

-Nunca más me vuelvas a dejar solo.

Sentí sus ardientes manos acariciar mi expectórales y como sus manos trazaba abrazadoras carisias hasta poner una de ellas en mi corazón y sonrió transando una línea en aquella herida en donde su Zampakutou atravesó mi pecho asía mi corazón. Acercó sus labios hasta la herida y beso, lamio provocando que mi cuerpo se erizada y causándome un vértigo agonizante. Sin poder evitarlo gemí de placer. Su lengua rosada había acariciado mi piel de tal forma que no pude evitar arrebatarle la camisa con brusquedad tirándola lejos acercándola a mi piel. La levanté y comencé a besar su cuello. Rukia arqueo su espalda y tiro su cabeza asía atrás dándome espacio para seguir mis besos húmedos en su cuello, los cuales bajaban asía su pecho. Pero me vi impedido por aquella prenda que comenzaba a ser mi enemiga en ese momento, subí nuevamente mis besos asía su cuello para luego dirigirme a su boca… mientras la bajaba para deshacerme de aquella prenda que se interponía entre sus pequeñas montañas y mi boca.

Lleve mis manos asía su espalda mientras seguía poseyendo su boca y manteniendo mi dominio en ella.

Mis dedos por fin pudieron con la condenada prenda. Rukia dejo de besarme y sentí sus lagrimas y me maldije, por haberla hecho llorar de nuevo, lo último que quería era que pensara que era una depravado... o lo más probable era que ella aun no estaba preparada para dar aquel paso y yo no había podido contener mi deseó por hacerla mía.

Me separe de ella y vi sus lagrimas.

-Rukia amor no llores, yo no quería.

Ella movió su cabeza de forma negativa, mirándome con sus ojos rojos...

-No es eso Ichigo.

Sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron a mi camisa asiendo que esta se deslizará por mis brazos cayendo al pedimento de la azotea.

-No llores yo.

Ella puso uno de sus dedos en mis enrojecido labios y sonrió con esa sonrisa que muy pocos habían visto y que yo deseaba poseer solo para mí.

-¡Te amo Ichigo! y te deseo de la misma forma en la que tu lo haces… pero este no es el momento adecuado. - Giro su rostro mirando asa a los lados mirando el lugar- aun no es el momento, quiero que nuestra primera vez sea inolvidable para los dos.

-Lo entiendo, perdona por presionarte. – me apresure a decir.

-No digas idioteces. - Rukia se abrazo a mi mientras que yo volvía abrochar su sostener. Ella tenía razón no era el lugar adecuado para amarla por primera vez. Tenía que recurrir a todo mi auto control para que mi querido amigo se relajara no quería que Rukia viera esa faceta de hesitación aun.

-Te amo enana. – la abrasé con fuerza y la elevé entre mis brazos a la vez que la giraba en aire de nueve obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Las risas de Rukia sonaron al igual que una melodía en mis oídos.

Me quede mirando aquella sonrisa que quería mantener por mucho tiempo.

-Aun no sé cómo he podido vivir sin ti tanto tiempo. – le susurre al oído, como si fuera un secreto de estado.

-Volveré a estar a tu lado Ichigo. Solo tienes que esperar por mí. – aseguro con tarta firmeza, dándome las esperanzas que necesitaba para vivir.

-Esperare por unos meses nada más. – aunque ella me daba esperanzas quería tener un límite de tiempo, no quería esperar por ella toda una vida, aunque no dudaría en hacerlo, pero porqué esperar tanto tiempo si la podía tener en meses.

-Si solo unos meses. Pero quiero que te mantengas alejado de Yuuki, aunque ella y yo seamos una sola persona me sentiría muchos celosa si estuvieras a su lado, todo el tiempo.

-Entiendo, no me acercara mucho a ella. No quiero que estés celosa.

-Más te vale porque si veo algo raro saldré y me las pagaras. A demás yo no estoy celosa después de todo ella y yo compartimos un vinculo que evita que sienta algún tipo de rencor asía ella.

-Así y que aras si me acerco a ella...

-Hay muchas formas de castigarte Ichigo. – eso era algo que no necesitaba decirme.

-No te preocupes además yo solo te puedo amar a ti. Volví poseer su boca, su sabor era una droga que nublaba mis sentidos, una droga tan obsesiva y adictiva, por la cual era capaz de dar mi vida.

-Mañana nos veremos de nuevo en la tienda de Urahara. – me susurro mientras se separaba de mi, provocando que un rugido saliera de mi garganta.

-Te estaré esperando. – dije mientras le sonreía a mi amada.

**Flash back**

Ichigo se acostó en su cama no tenía ganas de cenar ni de hacer nada. Con una sutil sonrisa se acostó a dormir, por primera vez sin derramar una sola lagrima por no tenerla a su lado, porque Kuchiki Rukia lo había aceptado de nuevo y estaba viva lo que era más importante.

Cerró los ojos aun conteniendo las ganas de gritar de alegría, y solo podía reír.

El sabor de Rukia aun lo tenía en su boca y daría lo que fuera para mantenerlo allí. Aun podía sentir el calor de su piel junto a la de él, lo cual asía estremecerse aun..

Esa noche ya tendría pesadillas con la muerte de su enana.

Su sonrisa seguía grabada en su mente. Ella era la luz que tanto había estado anhelando su corazón. Su calidad luz de luna que alumbraba sus noches sin estrellas… había regresado a la oscuridad de su alma cuando creyó haberla perdido, pero ahora ella estaba allí en lugar de donde nunca debía de salir...

Rukia esta vez la protegería aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, porque no soportaría por tercera vez perderla, su corazón no lo resistiría.

Ella era su vida y si ella no estaba ya nada tendría sentido y moriría.

El sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, un tono que tanto conocía y que decidió ignorar. No quería hablar con nadie en ese momento, quería era estar solo con su alegría.

El celular dejo de sonar y unos pasos se oyeron en las escaleras y toc toc en su puerta.

Ichigo abrió los ojos perezosamente, no era que estaba dormido, solo que no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento. Estaba tan feliz que no la quería compartir con nadie.

El toc toc siguió en la puerta a la vez que la voz de su hermana Karin pidiendo que le abriera.

No le quedo mas remedio al peli naranja que levantarse, pero aun así esa cara de alegría seguía allí al igual que su resplandeciente sonrisa, abrió la puerta y vio en estado de shock que asusto al peli naranja temiéndose lo peor por un momento.

-¿Que sucede Karin?. – pregunto preocupado por la cara de su hermana, que no decía nada aun, solo se limitaba a mirarlo.

-Es…es Inoue. – dijo en un susurro mirándolo un en estado de shock y era que no era para menos, desde la muerte de Rukia las sonrisas de Ichigo no habían sido más que una fachada o muecas y ahora salía de su cuarto después de dos años encerrado en su mundo con una gran sonrisa igual a las que tenía cuando su madre vivía y la que había recuperado desde que conocía a Rukia y perdido cuando esta murió.

Karin seguía aún en sus pensamientos mientras que su hermano hablaba un poco seria, pero sin borrar su extraña sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre Orihime?. – pregunto serio Ichigo, un poco molesto por la llamada de su novia, solo esperaba que fuera algo serio esta vez y no esas estúpidas preguntas que siempre le hacía.

-¡_Ichigo necesitamos hablar de la que ocurrió hoy en el instituto!. _– la voz de Inoue era un susurro ronco y angustiado.

-Creo que viste lo que ocurrió Inoue. – fue un poco la ruda la respuesta pero Ichigo en ese momento no quería, tener una discusión con Inoue sobre lo ocurrido ese día.

-_¡Sí lo vi! y de eso tenemos que hablar Ichigo. _– la voz ahogada de Inoue seguía ocultando el llanto.

-Hablaremos mañana. – la corto de nuevo Ichigo mientras fruncía el seño y se rascaba la cabeza en señal de fastidio.

_-¡No! quiero que vengas a mi casa para hablar de ello, ¡ahora!._ – exigió la peli naranja ella estaba perdiendo sus cabales por la indiferencia de Ichigo y su despreocupada voz, como si no le importaba lo que había ocurrido en el día, o era que acaso el no se daba cuenta de humillada que se encontraba.

-Hablaremos mañana… después de la reunión de Urahara Orihime. – sentenció el peli naranja un poco molesto ya por la insistencia de ella.

-_Ichigo, no puedo esperar hasta mañana. ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta lo que has hecho?._ – Inoue estaba temblando pegada de su móvil, tratando de mantener su compostura.

-No me importa lo que hice Orihime. ¡Es mas estoy feliz por ello!. –contesto con alegría contenida Ichigo al recordar nuevamente lo ocurrido en el día.

-_¿De qué estás hablando?. _– pregunto alarmada Inoue sin poder contener el llanto esta vez.

-Estoy ocupado hablamos mañanas. – Ichigo ya estaba molesto por las quejas de Inoue. Y esa mirada de pasmo que aun tenía Karin.

-_No quiero que sea ahora._ – exigió de nuevo Inoue decidida a no quedarse de brazos cruzados estaba vez.

-Buenas noches Inoue. –Ichigo corto la llamada ante cualquier otro reclamo de Inoue, últimamente le estaba pareciendo fastidiosa.

-Veo que el motivo de tu felicidad no tiene nada que ver con Inoue. – Karin tan perspicaz cómo siempre no dejaba escapar una, después ese era uno de sus talentos.

-No mi felicidad es y será siempre Rukia. – la sonrisa de Ichigo se ensancho un mas.

-¿Qué has dicho?. – Karin aun no salía de su sorpresa o shock, porque lo único que hacía era abrir y cerrar la boca, buscando con la mirada alguna cámara escondida. Porque eso debía ser una broma.

-¡Karin! ¡Rukia está viva!. -Ichigo no pudo aguantar la alegría y abrazo a una estupefacta Karin qué tenía la mente en blanco.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**I&R**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-La hemos encontrado ama. – una criatura se inclinaba ante aquella mujer que miraba como una de sus creaciones cobraba vida.

-Atrápenla. – sentencio a la vez que miraba aquel extraño liquido moverse por sí solo en el glaciar piso.

-Si mi ama. – cinco criaturas desaparecieron. Dejando aquella mujer con los ojos brillantes a la vez que el líquido comenzaba a tomar forma.

**Continuara…**

**Hola…. **

**Si no tengo perdón. T.T**

**Pero es que estado muy ocupada y no he podido dedicarle mucho tiempo ha la historia, porque he estado terminando una que pienso publicar y solo me falta un cap y esta lista para subirla todas las semanas sin falta...**

**Este cap ha salido un poco largo no mucho… pero bueno algo es algo.**

**Le agradezco ha todos por seguir tomándose el tiempo para leer la historia.**

**Quiero ha agradecerle a las siguientes personas por seguir paso a paso mis historias** **sé** **que no soy muy buena y una pésima escritora. Pero al menos hago el intento. **

**Bueno los agradecimientos de cap son… taratatannn….**

**RUKI-0408**

**ALONDRA**

**GHOST IV**

**HIRAKU-CHAN02**

**SAKURA-JEKA**

**JESSY MOON 15**

**RUKIA-CC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Un amor para recordar**

Capitulo 12

Hola mi nombre es Yuuki Suzuki, tengo 16 años soy una chica normar y muy alegre. Mi familia es maravillosa. Clara cuando estamos todos juntos nos podemos jugar bromas inocentes para reírnos.

Tengo la mejor madre del mundo, ella es hermosa, amable y siempre está preocupada por todos nosotros. Ella es una persona admirable, estoy muy orgullosa de que ella sea mi madre, no solo por ser una modelo y una excelente actriz, sino por toda la dedicación y cariño que pone al cuidar de nosotros. También está mi padre, con sus ojos que me iluminar cada vez que me veo reflejado en ellos, su carácter tan pasible y frio con los demás, su actitud de hacer que lo obedezca y sus regaños que me entristecen. El es mi ejemplo a seguir. Y también esta Yukito mi hermano, siempre me está jugando malas pasadas para burlándose constantemente de mi. Sus ojos son como la luna radiadores de luz. Es un poco sobre protector y no le gusta que otros chicos se acerquen a mí, es muy celoso en pocas palabras. Sus bromas siempre me asen reír aunque hay veces que finjo estar molesta por sus tonterías.

Pero hay algo entre él y yo. Es como una química que no nos permite estar muy lejos el uno del otro, todo de él me atrae como un imán haciendo que me pierda en cada mirada que meda. Sé que el amor entre hermanos es un pecado, pero es inevitable sentirme de esa forma cada vez que estoy en su presencia, sus besos son mi delirio, y sus caricias me llevan a las nubes. "¡Hay lo quiero tanto!". Por otro lado esta ese chico que desde que lo vi, ha despertado los mismos sentimientos que mi hermano, es algo inexplicable. Su rostro sus ojos y su voz me hacer estremecer. Sé que lo conozco de algún lugar, lo puedo sentir, ha demás esta ese sueño que me pide que me aleje del aunque mi corazón por alguna extraña razón no lo desea.

Bueno ya tengo que dejar de pensar en tonterías. Hoy es mi segundo día en el instituto, espero que no sea tan bochornoso como el día de ayer, cuando perdí mis cinco sentido al besar a Kurosaki Ichigo. Pero a pesar de todo no me arrepiento, aunque me duele porque sé que Yukito se siente traicionado por mí y mi debilidad. Pero siento que deseaba probar sus labios desde que lo vi en la pista de patinaje, el me recuerda a alguien ¿pero a quién?

"Hay no se qué hacer".

Su rostro sus ojos y su voz me hacer estremecer al igual que mi hermano. ¿Kurosaki Ichigo que pretendes hacer con mi corazón?

¡Estoy confundida!.

Hoy mi hermano desde que amaneció me ha ignorado he tratado de entablar una conversación por más de un minuto, pero él me ha ignorado, está dolido lo sé. Y no sé qué hacer para que me perdone por lo que hice, pero en ese momento no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, de hecho no estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que me separe de los labios de Ichigo.

En realidad no se queme sucede con él desde aquel día en la pista de patinaje él se ha robado algunos de mis pensamientos. Esto está mal lo sé, aun no entiendo porque esta cosas me suceden a mí.

Ahora me dirijo al instituto, mi hermano no me ha dirigido la palabra a pesar de que toda la mañana me molesta, hoy no lo ha hecho me siento extraña y triste me duele su indiferencia, quiero no necesito que me mire y me sonría o se burle de mi, necito que haga algo antes que su silenció me vuelva loca. Así que tendría que ser nuevamente yo que intentara hablar con el por quinta vez en la mañana.

POV normal-.

-Yukito que tie… - no terminó de hablar porqué Yukito la interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar sin despegar la mirada de la ventanilla.

-Ya llegamos es mejor entrar. – contesto fríamente Yukito antes de que Yuuki lograda formular completamente la pregunta. Dejándola sola en auto estacionado frente al instituto en donde los estudiantes del instituto los esparaván como el día anterior, pero esta vez controlados por algunos miembros de seguridad contratados por los padres de los jóvenes.

Aunque Yuuki solo sonreía muy lejos de los gritos y de aquellos adolecentes frete a su ídolos.

Ella solo pensaba en cómo hablar con Yukito.

Al entrar al aula allí estaba Ichigo y su grupo de amigos que la quedaron mirando. Pero no dijeron nada, solo se limitaron a verla.

Inoue tenía los ojos rojos y bien abiertos mientras que Tatzuki traba de calmarla, pero al igual que su amiga la miraban con odio contenido.

Vio también a un joven peli rojo que la miraba fijamente incomodándola más de lo que estaba.

La campana de inicio de clases sonó y la puerta se deslizó dándole paso a un nuevo profesor.

El profesor se paro frente a todos los alumnos y escribió en la pizarra su nombre y apellido con una caligrafía fina y perfecta. Se giro para ver a sus pupilos con seño fruncido ante las caras curiosas de sus alumnos.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya soy su profesor de historia universal de hoy en adelante.

Ichigo y sus amigos estaban aun en shock sin entender la presencia del los dos capitanes en el aula aunque no tardaron en darse cuenta el motivo por el cual ellos estaban allí. Y esa razón tenía nombre dos para ser más exacta.

La mañana pasó sin más contratiempo, aunque las puntas de Byakuya e Ichigo eran más evidentes en todo el salón. Las intensas miradas de Byakuya sobre Yuuki no pasaban tampoco desapercibidas para algunas chicas que le habían puesto el ojo al profesor.

Definitivamente en ese salón se respiraban muchos aires diferentes, había de todo.

Así paso toda la mañana. Yuuki detrás de su hermano y este ignorándola fielmente, en la hora del recesó se había reunido con varias chicas que se le lanzaban enzima y el estaba actuando son su carácter de ídolo o dios griego ante aquellas jovencitas que se derretían con cada mirada y sonrisa que les regalaba. Yuuki estaba que sufría ataques al corazón ahora ella estaba dolida por el comportamiento de su hermano, su corazón le dolía y sentía un hueco que se la tragaba lentamente.

-Hola. – saludo el peli rojo.

Yuuki levantó la cabeza no se había dado cuenta que las clases habían culminado por ese día sin darse cuente ya el salón estaba quedando solo y su hermano ya no estaba en aula. Curiosamente Ichigo y sus amigos no le habían hablado, y ella ya se suponía que pasaría eso debido al espectáculo que monto cuando recién entraba aquella clase.

-Hola Renji no sabía que dejaban entrar vándalos al instituto. – trato de sonreír, pero solo pudo hacer una mueca la cual noto Renji.

-Que has dicho mocosa. – trato de seguirle el juego, para levantarle el ánimo.

-Como te atreves a llamarme mocosa tenme más respeto pedazo de idiota. – grito la chica indignada por la actitud del peli rojo.

-Renji que ocurre con la señorita. – una voz fantasmal se escucho asiendo que el joven sudara completamente frio petrificado sin atreverse a voltearse.

El chico se giro lentamente para ver un aura oscura alrededor de su es capitán.

- Kuchiki sensei lamento el escándalo no volverá a ocurrir. -Se disculpo Yuuki mientras le hacia una reverencia a su nuevo profesor a la vez que salía de aula con pasos firmes y la cabeza erguida digna de un Kuchiki.

-Renji debes ser su amigo no su enemigo. – dijo el capitán del sexto escuadrón mientras salía de la aula también con su cabeza erguida. Mientras la mitas de las chicas de su salón suspiraban dejando corazones en aire y un aura rosada que comenzaba apestar a Renji..

-Cada vez da más miedo. -Renji miro su reloj después de todo tenía un compromiso en la tienda de Urahara en uno cuantos minutos.

A las afuera del instituto una limosina estaba estacionada la cual conoció Yuuki inmediatamente ya que ese era el medio de transporte que usaba su madre. Corrió rápidamente asía el con una gran sonrisa.

Al llegar el chofer le abrió la puerta para que subiera.

-Mamá, Papá, ¿sucede algo malo?. – pregunto la chica con curiosidad mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

-No es nada solo que queríamos dar un paseo después de todo son nuestras vacaciones en familia. – respondió Tomoyo mientras sonreía a su hijo y Naguaki asentía con la cabeza mientras tenía una laptop en sus manos atendiendo asuntos de últimos momentos de su compañía.

Yuuki miro a Yukito que un permanecía callando e ignorándolo, pero ella ya había tomado la decisión de hacer lo mismo que el a ver quien aguantaba mas, aunque debía admitir que se sentía algo celosa.

-¿Sucede algo malo Yuuki Yukito?. – preguntó Naguaki mientras serraba su laptop y miraba a sus hijos que curiosamente no se estaban matando o gritando.

-No padre. - respondió Yuuki con su risueña sonrisa, mientras que Yukito serraba sus ojos y apuñaba sus manos. El aun no podía comprender como era que su hermano podía andar tan tranquila después de haberse besado públicamente con el idiota de Kurosaki y mas al frente del conociendo sus sentimientos asía ella. Aunque los celos lo estaban consumiendo y no le había quitado un ojo de arriba en todo lo que llevaban de día, aun así no podía evitar que la ira corriera por su cuerpo al ver las cortas miradas que se dirigían ella e Ichigo durante las clases. Estaba que le cortaban las venas con hojillas y no sangraban. Apuño más las manos. Yukito abrió los ojos y miro el pasaje en unos minutos estarían en la tienda de Urahara y allí también estaría Ichigo, de nuevo al lado de su Yuuki. Cerró los ojos aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que estuvieron asiendo en la dimensión todas esas horas cuando estuvieron solos.

Y eso hacía que lo consumía más un en los celos.

Mientras tanto en instituto un grupo de jóvenes se reunían afuera de este, cada quien metido en sus pensamientos.

Ishida y Memu estaban muy silenciosos como era de costumbre. Renji y Tatzuki discutían por los celos de esta última ya que había visto la pequeña discusión que había tenido el peli rojo con Yuuki en aula. Y si no fuera sido por Byakuya quien sabe que fuera ocurrido, pero de algo estaba segura la karateca y era que iba a ver un muerto porque de ella nadie se burlaba. Un poco paranoica, pero así son los celos irracionales.

Keigo trataba de sacarle conversación a Sado mientras este se mostraba no muy interesado en lo que sea que estaba hablando el escandaloso y pervertido de Keigo, ya que este no quería molestar a Ichigo en ese momento ya que alrededor de él se podía respirar un aura muy perturbadora que aun no lograban definir y lo mejor era por el bien de todo estar un paso detrás de él, por si las mocas, nunca se sabe que puede estar pasando por la cabeza del peli naranja.

Inoue era un caso aparte ya que aunque su cuerpo estaba allí, ella no lo estaba y solo se debía unas cuantas palabras que había tenido con Ichigo y unas cuantas burlas por el beso del día anterior de su novio con la recién llegada que llego para destruir su vida social, aun no se explicaba como era que había regresado de nuevo al instituto después de toda la controversia de la cual ella había sido una de las protagonista el día anterior, y ella que había creído cuando Tatzuki le había dicho que Yuuki no regresaría al colegio, obviamente se había equivocado, pero ella tenía que descubrir quien eran esas personas que la acompañaba tenía que conocer a su enemigo antes de declararle la guerra abiertamente por que Kurosaki era de ella y de nadie más, y aquel que se atreviera a decir lo contrario sufriría las consecuencias de su ira, porque ella ya se había cansado de ser pisoteada, había llegado su turno de pisar a los que metieran en su camino, ya buena de Inoue Orihime se había acabado y sepultado.

Yuuki o Rukia como se quisiera llamar le pagaría por la humillación por la que estaba pasando.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En las profundidades de las sombras, yace aquel poder maligno sellado y sepultado que ahora gritaba y aclamaba ser liberado para llevar muerte y caos al mundo terrenal, imponer su voluntad y divertice con el dolor de la humanidad, devastar y aniquilar todo ser viviente para vengar su encierro por miles de lunas atrás. La hora de su liberta se acercaba lentamente pero el tiempo no se detenía y pronto aquellas puertas se abrirían y la muerte y se presentaría para recibir la ofrenda de aquellos seres abominables y siniestros.

-Mi señora todo está listo. – una sombra susurraba en la oscuridad de las sombras de aquel maldito lugar mientras cientos de criaturas ruguen llenos de maldad.

-Solo tráiganla ante mi presencia, no importa si agonizado esta, solo tráiganla. – ordeno la reina de aquel infierno congelado, mientras veía miles de cuerpos muertos a sus pies.

-Si ama. -Fue el siniestro susurro que se escucho de aquel ser demoniaco y retorcido y pensamientos malignos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Bienvenidos. – dijo un sonriente Urahara mientras mantenía los brazos abiertos con su usual kimono verde y su sombrero del mismo color verde oscuro con rallas blancas.

-Gracias por recibirnos. – contesto Tomoyo con una resplandeciente sonrisa. Mientras que detrás de ella estaban sus dos hijos.

Naguaki mantenía aprisionada la mano de su esposa con su típica frialdad al igual que sus dos hijos. La única que sonreía alegremente era Tomoyo. Mientras se quitaba su zapaos para ingresar a la humilde tienda seguida de su familia.

Al ingresar a la tienda Urahara les mostro el camino asía el sótano en donde había una puerta trampa, que llegaba hasta aquel espacioso campo de entrenamiento en donde se había entrenado en tantas ocasiones Ichigo.

Al descender por completo se encontraron con Byakuya y una enorme pantalla en donde se podían divisar a los capitanes de saciedad de almas.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron: Ichigo, Renji. Sado, Ishida, Keigo, Orihime, Tatzuki y Memu con su rostro imperturbable como siempre.

Nadie se sorprendió al ver a los capitanes ya que se esperaban algo así. Se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban en forma de círculo sin dejar por fuera a la pantalla para discutir los nuevos acontecimientos y sobre todo el origen de aquellas personas.

El orden en que sentaron fue así.

Del lado derecho asía la izquierda serrando el circulo se sentaron Byakuya, Renji, Isshin, Ichigo, Memu, Ishida, Inoue, sado, Naguaki, Tomoyo, Yuuki, Yukito, Urahara y Yoruichi por ultima serrando el circulo con la pantalla gigante ya que las cillas estaban en forma de U para que todos los de la sociedad de almas pudieran verlos.

El comandante general se aclaro la garganta para comenzar con su discurso y preguntas.

-Buenas tardes, Kuchiki Rukia me alegra que se encuentre bien. -La nombrada solo asintió con la cabeza mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la pantalla.

-El motivo de esta reunión es para que aclares ¿quiénes son los enemigos y que es lo que buscan y porque lo buscan?. – quiso saber el comandante mientras todos miraban a Rukia fijamente esperando a que esta respondiera a las preguntas aunque la mayoría del presentes ya sabían lo que buscaban los nuevos enemigos..

-Mis enemigos son una antigua civilización milenaria que buscan mi Zampakutou para creer el puente de este mundo hasta su mundo. – contestó Rukia seriamente manteniendo una actitud serena y fría.

-¿Pero porque hasta hora?. – quiso saber Renji interviniendo en la conversación.

-Porque rompí los sellos que mantenía mi poder encerrado con la ayuda del Hougyoku que está dentro de mi cuerpo. – contestó Rukia ahora mirando a su amigo, lo cual le trajo tantos recuerdos de su niñez.

-Veo que lo las controlado, pero aun así es muy peligroso será mejor que regrese a la sociedad de almas. – sugirió Ukitake mientras le brindaba una brillante sonrisa a la chica.

-Me niego. – respondió rotundamente Rukia sin pensarlo por un segundo. A la vez que todos los presente la miraban.

-Porque tu estarás mas segura si estas bajo la supervisión de muchos escuadrones. – intento saber sus motivos el comandante general.

-Estaré más protegida si Yukito, Tomoyo y Naguaki me protegen aquí en la tierra. – contesto firmante Rukia, ella ya no quería formar parte de la sociedad de almas, no aun.

-Por lo que sabemos ellos también tienen poder de Shinigami. – afirmo Yamamoto mientras miraba a los acompañantes de la Shinigami de ojos indefinidos.

-Así es. – fue su corta respuesta. Mientras cruzaba sus piernas y sus brazos a lo alto de busto.

-Pero no hay ningún registro de ninguno de ellos en nuestras bases de dato. – pregunto Soifon que se unía al dialogo, si eso se podía llamar dialogar ya que se aprecia más aun interrogatorio que cualquier cosa.

-Lo sé. – contesto nuevamente con una corta repuesta sin dar más detalles Rukia.

-¿Entonces de donde salieron?. – pregunto Hitsugaya que también se unía a la conversación mientras muraba detalladamente a los tres desconocidos.

-Creo que ese asunto no es su incumbencia. – Rukia cerró los ojos a la vez que el peli blanco fruncía el seño, por la mala respuesta de la chica.

-Esté asunto paso a ser de nuestra incumbencia en el momento que esas criaturas comenzaron a invadir a la sociedad de almas. – casi grito el pequeño capitán de ojos esmerada, molesto por la actitud de la chica que no cooperaba en nada. Ya llevaban unos minutos con discusiones sin sentidos y no había dado ningún dato importante de cómo podían derrotar a esas criaturas.

-Comprendo su punto y sobre todo su preocupación, pero ellos ya no regresar allá porque en estos momentos saben que estoy en la tierra, y ellos ya me están buscando por todo el pueblo. – contesto con la misma serenidad la morena ante la mirada sorprendida de todos que no habían sentido ninguna presencia extraña.

-¿A qué te refieres?. – quiso saber Yamamoto.

-A su imprudencia al enviar dos capitanes y un teniente para cuidarme cuando yo no lo pienso permitir mas. – dijo mientras miraba a su viejo amigo, a su querido y admirado hermano y a la siempre callada y recatada Memu. Pero ella en ese momento no quería que nadie querido para ella sufriera.

-Estas siendo irracional Kuchiki Rukia. – se molesto el comandante mientras se afincaba mas en el bastón.

-Con todo el respeto que le debo, pero no necesito su ayuda comandante. – Rukia miro a todos los capitanes frente a ella que fruncía el seño ante su arrogancia, pero ella no quería que nadie se involucrará en su guerra.

-Como que no si esas criaturas son peligrosas. – se exalto Ichigo que hasta ahora había estado callado mirando a su amada discutir con los capitanes.

-Lo sé Ichigo, pero este es un asunto que pienso resorber sin la ayuda de la sociedad de almas y los riokas. – dijo mientras miraban a las personas que están a su alrededor. Ichigo se disponía a responderle, pero cuando abrió la boca fue callado por su padre.

-Y dinos Rukia-chan si nos viéramos envueltos en una pelea de que formas podemos destruirlos. – pregunto Isshin asiendo la pregunta del millón y la primero que debieron preguntar.

-Es una buena pregunta. La única forma es destruyendo hasta la ultima partícula de sus cuerpos ya que si no lo hacen se regeneraría por completo, multiplicándose como una plaga... Ellos no tienes corazón ya que este lo tiene ella. – Rukia miro algo pensativa, aun no les había contado todo y se debatía si debía hacerlo.

-¿Quien es ella?. – esta vez pregunto Yoruichi mas interesada en la conversación mientras miraba a la morena.

-Es la persona que va tras de mí, la raíz de toda esta guerra que no tarda en dar comienzo. – contesto Rukia sintiendo varias presencia en Karakura.

-¿Y si la destruyes a ella, todas las criaturas desaparecerán?, preguntó Urahara comenzando a entender algunas cosas anuqué un había muchos cabos sueltos que tenía que atar.

-Así es. Pero para ello ella tiene que estar presente en el campo de batalla. Pero por los conocimientos que me ha trasmitido mi Zampakutou no lo hará, yo tengo que ir en su busca si quiero que se acaben sus ataques, pero no iré, si ella me quiere tendrá que venir por mí. – culmino Rukia mientras apretaba sus manos en puños.

-Nosotros no encargaremos de la seguridad de Rukia-sama, así que por favor no intervenga en nuestro camino, si no nos veremos en la penosa necesidad de apartarlo por la fuerza. – hablo Tomoyo con una radiante sonrisa, la cual aterro a mas de uno.

-¿Estás diciendo que somos un estorbo?. - pregunto Renji.

-La verdad eso fue lo que dijo mi madre, pero mas educadamente. – contesto Yukito con su actitud fría y distante-.

-Pero como se atreven. ¿Rukia quienes son ellos?. – exigió saber Renji lleno de ira.

-Ellos son mis guardianes, ellos me protegerán a costa de su vida. Y si es necesario morirán para mantenerme viva. – contesto con la misma frialdad con la que había hablado Yukito.

-Hay una extraña similitud entre todos ustedes. – Dijo Urahara mientras señalaba a los extraños, atrayendo la mirada de los presentes-

-¿De qué hablas?. - pregunto Rukia a la defensiva, ella estaba consciente que Urahara era muy astuto y que con el tenia que andarse con mucho cuidado.

-A que ellos se parecen a ti en muchas cosas. – concluyo el rubio mientras miraba fijamente a la morena.

-Somos familia es normar. – contesto Naguaki mientras se ponía de pie, ya que las presencias que había sentido Rukia minutos atrás estaba acercándose..

-Están a unos tres kilómetros de aquí. -Dijo Yukito que también se ponía de pie. Atrayendo la mirada de los presentes, que no comprendían la nueva actitud de los extraños.

-¿Qué ocurre?. - quiso saber Ishida.

-ellos ya están causando problema. – dijo Rukia manteniendo su tranquila postura...

-Hay que ir a enfrentarlos. - se apresuro a decir Ichigo mientras que todos asentían con la cabeza de acuerdo con el chico.

-Es que acaso no les dije que no se involucrarán. – dijo molesta Rukia por la testarudez de Ichigo.

-Si lo fingiste, pero tú no estás peleando así que no es tu batalla. – contexto Ichigo mientras salía de su cuerpo tomando la forma de Shinigami sintiendo aquella terrible aura que se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

Rukia no dijo nada solo los miro y suspiro, - Tomoyo hasta cargo, Naguaki tu solo estudia al enemigo y solo interviene si es sumamente necesario. Yukito tu quédate con migo. – la joven ordeno a sus guardianes mientras todos la miraban sorprendido por la tranquilidad que mostraba ante aquella situación.

-Si Rukia-sama. - contestaron los tres mientras asía una reverencia y dos de ellos desaparecían ante los ojos de los presentes.

Una explosión se oyó. Estaban cerca de la tienda, una nueva batalla daría comienzo.

-Cuídate Ichigo. – susurro Rukia mientras que el chico se acercaba a la pequeña usando su shumpo para darle un corto beso que no vieron la mayoría, pero que si noto Yukito, que apuñaba sus manos conteniendo su ira.

Continuara….

**Hola perdón, por la tardanza de verdad lo siento mucho.**

**Bueno chicos nos leemos en próximo cap. Ha se me olvidaba pronto cumplo años para ser más exactos el 10 de diciembre y para esa fecha tengo una nueva historia que ya está terminada es la primera que termino. XD**

**Subiere el nuevo cap., como aniversario por mi cumpleaños y porque esa fecha también fue que comencé a escribí fan fanfic con más seriedad.**

**Bueno le agradezco a todos por su apoyo.**

**En especiar ha:**

**Ghost iv**

**Jessy moon 15**

**Sakura –Jeka**

**Rukia Nair**

**Rukia-cc**

**Bueno ahora si chaito.**

**Y muchos besos para todos**.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Una gran grieta se había abierto en medio de la calle agrietando a varios edificios y hundiendo varios autos. Las personas corrían desesperada huyendo de aquella destrucción, que amenaza con destruir también sus vidas...

Parecía que fuera habido un terremoto por la magnitud de los daños. Siete criaturas están parados en forma de estrella en frente a la tienda de Urahara mientras la octava que se encontraba en el centro hacia una especie de conjuro para romper la barrera que protegía el lugar donde se encontraba reunido aquel poderoso grupo que años atrás habían rescatado a la sociedad de almas y la ciudad de Karakura de las garras de la destrucción.

-Ellos son, no es así. – quiso saber Ichigo mirando aquellos demonios que reían como llenas poseídas. Mientras todos se ponían en posición de ataque.

-Así es. -Afirmo Renji desenfundado su Zampakutou. El ya los conocía ya que no era la primera vez que se enfrentarían a ellos, y por su puesto eran muchos para mantener una batalla sin involucrar a los humanos corrientes que seguían huyendo por sus vidas. Con rabillo de ojo volteo a ver a su antiguo capitán que parecía no ser perturbado por nada.

Naguaki estaba en su forma verdadera mostrando su kimono blanco con figuras rojas y su armadura que cubría solo la parte en donde estaba su corazón. Sus garras apuntaron al demonio centro de los otro sietes para que todos fijaran la mirada en el verdadero objetivó, que tendría aquella pelea.

-El del medio es el armador, si lo destruyen a él los demás demonios desaparecerán, entre más rápido lo hagan será mejor ya que medida que lo ataquen ellos se multiplicaran. Si no logran destruirlo por completo.- concluyo el hombre mientras sus ojos destellaban con una extraña luz roja.

-Bueno es hora que entre en acción. – Tomoyo sonrió mientras caminaba asía el enemigo de frente y sin ningún miedo reflejado en su juvenil rostro, se sonaba los dedos y viento movía su fino vestido rojo y su cabello se soltaba por completo. Su boca se abrió sensual mente y su mirada se fijo en su enemigo.- _**liberación del segundo sello.**_ – el cabello de la mujer creció hasta llegar al pedimento como un velo azabache adornado con tres cascabeles que eran amarados a un mechón corto de cabello que caía a un lado de su rostro.

Su vestido de rojo fue suplantado por un vestido de plumas blancas, rojas, verdes y doradas. Que de arrastraban hasta el suelo. En sus manos apareció dos abanicos rojo con diseños blancos de unas especies de nubes... sus ojos eran de un azul casi esmeralda que parecían agua cristalina.

Una estruendosa risa retorcida resonó por todo aquel caos que se había vuelto aquella parte de la ciudad.

-No estaba equivocado… Ella se encuentra cerca si no, no fuera enviado a sus guardianas, no es así Tomoyo-sama, Naguaki sama. – la criatura parecía querer gritar de jubiló porque había dado con el paradero de lo que tanto ansiaba su ama. El verdadero poder estaba frente a él. Debía captúralos.

-Hace mucho que no te veía. Kino el restaurador. -Hablo fría Tomoyo sin mostrar la sonrisa que la caracterizaba, mientras mantenía su mira fija en su enemigo.

-Lo mismo digo mi señora. Pero creo que hay un problema. – el demonio de callos largos rojos y mirada desquiciada bajo la mirada como si algo lo lastimara.

-No veo cual. – Tomoyo lo seguía mirado fijamente mientras hablaba despreocupadamente mostrando aquella serenidad que la caracterizaba.

-Pues como soy un viejo amigo, te lo diré. – mostro una gran sonrisa con sus dientes de piraña.

-Bueno estoy impaciente por lo que tengas que decirme viejo amigo. – las palabras sarcásticas de la mujer no afectaron en lo más mínimo al demonio que las ignoro siguiendo con el plan que había trazado en su mente al momento en que entro la mujer en su juego. Porque para él era un juego de estrategias y el mejor jugador se llevaría la victoria y el seria el vencedor.

-Estas del lado equivocado querida. – soltó sin más, como si viera una niña que trataba andar en una bicicleta nueva por primera vez.

-Así. No me había dado cuenta. – dijo mientras levantaba el seño y miraba así los lados como si buscara la línea divisora de la que hablaba el demonio.

-Pero ahora que lo sabes ven conmigo te llevaré ante mi ama. – el demonio le tendió la mano a la mujer que lo miro por un momento con sorpresa y otra con repulsión.

-Yo ya tengo una ama y siento decepcionarte amigo mío, pero no es la tuya. – la pena se podía notar en su voz al igual que unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos. Si era buena actriz.

-¿Tú la has aceptado?. – pregunto el demonio apegándose a sus líneas para atraer aquella mujer hasta aquella tela de araña que estaba tejiendo con cuidado para capturarla.

-Así es. Y ahora te pido que te retires no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo. – soltó Tomoyo al igual que soltó un suspiro se estaba cansando de esa habladuría sin sentido, ya le dolía la cabeza.

-Tan ingerida como siempre. – bromeo el demonio sonriendo de nuevo.

- Y tú sigues siendo el mismo arrogante y cobarde de siempre. Mira que esconderte atrás de tu marioneta. – devolvió el golpe. Golpeando más abajo hiriendo el orgullo del demonio.

-Pues no caeré en tu juego querida, además quiero ser que se lleve la victoria ante que los demás den con este lugar. – el demonio movió uno hilos dorados entre sus dedos lo cuales reconoció Tomoyo al momento.

-Ha ya veo has cubierto el lugar con una barrera, sigues siendo muy inteligente y asquerosamente ambicioso. Lástima que tu ambición tendrá su fin ahora.- Tomoyo mostros sus dos abanicos cerrados esperando por ser abiertos y destruir a su nuevo enemigo.

-Han pasado muchos milenios ya no soy el mismo querida… al contrario que ustedes cuatro que se la pasaron durmiendo, nosotros nos hemos estado entrenando para el gran día en que nuestra venganza se desatara como un tornado destruyendo todo a su paso y esto que ves a tu alrededor es una pequeña muestra de lo que haremos querida Tomoyo. – la sonrisa del demonio no se izo esperar a la vez que su mirada desquiciada veía su katana y lamia su hoja de una forma grotesca.

A los lejos todos miraba la situación y oían con atención a la conversación que mantenían aquellos dos la cual la mayoría no entendía, porque no alcanzaban a oír bien.

-Interesante- dijo Urahara mientras se pareaba al lado de Naguaki.

-¿Que es interesante?. – pregunto el hombre mientras desviaba la mirada por unos segundos de Tomoyo para ver al tendedero a su lado.

-Sus poderes claro está. – Urahara saco su abanico y se habano mientras ponía aquella mirada de astucia e inteligencia. Mientras analizaba todo lo que había ocurrido y estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos.

-¿Aun no comprendo cual es su punto?. – Naguaki apretó los puños sentía que algo no iba bien con Tomoyo lo podía sentir en su reatzu ¿ella estaba dudando de cuál era su deber?

-Oh sí que lo entiendes. Pero para que no lo entienden se lo explicare.- la mirada de todos los presentes fue dirigida a Urahara interesados en lo que el rubio podría decir.

-Al principio cuando vi tu poder Naguaki me sorprendiste no te lo coy anegar, y creo que no fue todo él. Pero aquello que dijiste al liberar a tu poder. Hablaste de un sello que mantenía tu verdadero poder y forma oculta. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que sus cuerpos son de carne y huesos. Tu poder controla el tiempo y las dimensiones. Un extraño poder que nunca se había visto en la sociedad de almas y luego está el poder de tu hijo Yukito… controlando la fuerza de los mares y el hielo. Ambos poderes sorprendentes. Y ahora está tu hermosa esposa, también liberando un sello el segundo para ser exacto. Tú liberaste el tercero al momento de tu transformación, Tomoyo libero el segundo y tu hijo el primero, ¿qué significa esa secuencia de sellos?. ¿Porque están del lado de Rukia?, ¿qué quieren de ella?, y sobre todo ¿qué somos nosotros para ustedes?. – todos que miraban al rubio desviaron rápidamente sus miradas asía Naguaki esperando la respuesta si era que le daba la gana de responder, aunque él era quien más les había brindado información que los otros tres. Porque ellos sabían que Rukia no les había contado toda la historia.

-Esa pregunta la puedo responder yo. – Yukito caminaba tranquilamente al lado de Rukia que mantenía su rostro oculto por una capa blanca, para que su enemigo no pudiera apreciar su imagen..

-Rukia. – susurro Ichigo al verla caminado hasta su lado ante la mirada acecina de Inoue y Yukito que solo atinaban apuñar sus manos llenos de impotencia..

-Yukito. – susurro Rukia a la vez que el peli naranja la tomaba de la mano...

-No te preocupes seré prudente al hablar. – la corto en acto no quería oír una hablar sobre los modales al dirigirse a sus mayores aunque él era el triple de mayor que Urahara.

-Bien. – Rukia suspiro conocía la forma impulsiva de ser del joven eso le agrava pero en situaciones como esa desatestaba su forma de ser tan agresiva y ofensiva.

-Bueno con respectos a sus suposiciones Urahara son del todo verdaderas y sobre sus dudas... la secuencia de sellos determina nuestro poder, es así de fácil. Cada sello es un contenedor de nuestra verdadera forma que tomamos ante una batalla y sobre todo mantenernos ocultarnos y cuidar de Rukia hasta que esté preparada para la verdadera batalla. Pero ustedes se están metiendo en nuestra guerra y eso era un factor con el cual no habíamos contado, ya que pretendíamos no involúcranos… pero debido a los recientes acontecimientos no nos quedo de otra que explicarles lo que está ocurriendo. Aunque yo preferiría que no se fuera hecho, pero sin embargo esa era una decisión que desafortunadamente yo no podía tomar. Pero si les soy sincero ustedes para nosotros no son más que estorbos, porque su poder en este momento no se puede comparar con los armadores del campo de batalla. -Unos cuantos pares de ojos querían matar al chico que tenían enfrente, y no era para menos los había llamado inútiles.

-¿Estás diciendo que nosotros somos unos débiles?. -Protesto amenazadoramente Renji.

-Así es, aunque les duela hay que decirles la verdad incluso Rukia lo sabe y por eso les pidió que se mantuvieran al margen. – bueno se aprovechó de la situación cualquier cosa para alejar a su amada de ese grupo.

-¿Eso es cierto Kuchiki?. – pregunto Sado, dudando de las últimas palabras del joven peli banco frente a él.

-La esta tentando. – susurro Rukia dejando con signos de interrogación a todos los presentes, que o entendieron la respuesta de la morena.

-Ella no cederá le es leal ama. – respondió Naguaki mirando a su amada como era tentada por aquel demonio y la duda se podía ver reflejada en sus ojos..

-La prueba de su lealtad a dado comienzo. -Sentencio Rukia mientras sostenía tres cascabeles en la mano con una cinta roja atándolas.

-_**Danza melodiosa de los cascabeles de viento**_. – una ráfaga de viento cubrió a Tomoyo mientras esta mantenía los ojos cerrados, siendo como su poder aumentaban dejando satisfacción por todo su cuerpo, pero aun así su mente se encontraba confundida, había muchas cosas que esa criatura le decía que la confundía y la alejaba cada vez de su verdadero objetivo...

-Y bien dime que has decidido. Recuerda que si te unes a nosotros mi ama te dará la liberta que anhela tu espíritu libre. – el demonio vio la dudad en los ojos de la mujer.

-Tomoyo eres el viento no hay fuerza que pueda igualarte. Danzaras eternamente entre las nubes. Ven y cortaremos las cadenas que te amarran a este mundo terrenal. Ben únete a nosotros. – el demonio volvió a tener su mano casi azul mostrando sus ojos rojos brillar como el rubí corrompido por la maldad de aquel que mantenía su corazón prisionero.

-Yo…yo… - la voz de Tomoyo tembló. Le estaban ofreciendo lo que más quería, Ser libre y danzar entre las nubes, los arboles, los lagos y ríos, sobre montañas y jardines. Ese era su sueño ella era el viento y deseaba ser libre. Pero había algo más que deseaba su corazón y que no podía recordar, algo estaba nublando sus pensamientos.

Tres campañillas sanaron lejos de Tomoyo que giro para ver quien producía aquel sonido, que la había traído de nuevo a la realidad. Sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

Y la miro detrás de ella sonriendo mientras soplaba aquellos cascabeles que tintineaban en armonía. Mientras de su boca salía una palabas que el viento le llevó como susurros a Tomoyo a su oído.

–yo…

Continuara…..

**Hola quería publicar este cap ante que terminara el año como despedida del 2010. Que me está dejando muchas cosas buenas y entre ellas a ustedes mis queridos lectores... y por su puesta muchas historias que publicare en el 2011… ya solo faltan horas para recibir el nuevo año…**

**Bueno les agradezco a todos por el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de los meses y que espero seguir recibiendo este nuevo año.**

**Los quiero a todos de verdad les he tomado cariño a cada uno de ustedes, aunque no los conozca viven en mi corazón y no pierdo las esperanza de algún día poder conocerlos a todos. **

**En fin feliz año nuevo, que dios los colme de venaciones y alegría y mucho éxito en todo lo que se propagan. **

**Jessy Moon 15 – Sakura-Jeka – Ghost iv – Yakie y Rukia- cc. Ha yodos ustedes muchísimas gracias por su apoyo en esta historia. Feliz año nuevo.**


	14. Chapter 14 Nota

**Holaaaaa…!**

**Chicas y chicos, bueno antes que nada espero que estén bien y que aun sigan leyendo esta historia que he comenzado a reeditan como ya se habrán dado cuenta.**

**Tomo esta decisión de parar la historia por un tiempo, porque había perdido la inspiración completamente, y la única forma que encontré para continuar la historia fue reeditar todos los capítulos anteriores y corrigiéndolos. La verdad espero que sea de su completo agrado y que esta nueva reforma de la historia que me esforzado en mejorar sea bien aceptada por todos ustedes. **

**Sin más que agregar espero que disfruten de la mejora de esta historia que tiene mucho que ofrecer para su entretenimiento.**

**Los quiero y le mando muchos cariños a todos y muchas gracias por su tiempo…**

**Atentamente; Yuuki Kuchiki **


End file.
